I'll come back to life, but only for you
by roseredhoney
Summary: UA - Dean et Castiel se rencontrent dans le cadre de l'hopital, ou ils sont tous les deux en séjour plus ou moins prolongés...
1. Chapter 1

bonjour les filles (et garçons!?) voilà une nouvelle fic, qui sera peut-être un peu dure au début mais apportera de la douceur par la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez!

**Chapitre 1.**

On entend un bruit. Un bip régulier, lent. Qui sonne dans le vide d'une chambre de réveil aux soins intensifs. Le panneau au bas du lit indique le nom du patient, son sexe, son âge, son infection, la liste d'interventions, le traitement. Dean Winchester, homme, 16 ans, leucémie lymphoblastique aiguë, maladie neucosomiale dûe à son système immunitaire déficient, pneumonie. Il a failli mourir il y a quelques heures. Il a même été cliniquement mort pendant quarante neuf secondes. De battre son cœur s'est arrêté. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, il a repris. Peut-être grâce à cette infirmière si entêtée, de son massage cardiaque, ou de la dose de morphine supplémentaire. À moins que ça ne soit le moral du jeune Winchester, qui s'est battu même après la mort. Qui sait.

Il est juste là, inconscient dans cette chambre de réveil. On l'a volontairement endormi, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il reprenne des forces, voilà ce qu'ont dit les médecins. Lui n'a plus la capacité de dire s'il est d'accord ou non. Affaibli par des jours de chimiothérapies, de radiothérapies ou bien encore par les antibiotiques qui soutiennent son système immunitaire. Il aurait dû en avoir fini de tout ça. Trois semaines d'aplasie, post-chimio, où on a surveillé toutes ses constantes. Sa moelle osseuse devait être analysée par myélogramme lundi, dès huit heures. Et à la suite de ça, les médecins auraient pu lui dire s'il était sur la voie de la rémission.

Mais il ne sait rien de tout ça. Il s'est écroulé samedi soir. Sans savoir pourquoi. Ses parents pestent contre le personnel hospitalier de l'avoir sorti trop vite de sa chambre stérile. Mais c'est eux aussi qui ont réclamé sa sortie, ne supportant plus le non-contact. Ils sont perdus. Leur fils, leur grand fils a failli mourir. Il n'y a rien de pire pour un parents que de perdre son enfants. Les Winchester l'ont appris par horreur.

La petite sœur, Lise, contemple son frère à travers la baie vitrée. Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas autorisée à entrée. Mais elle reste là. Fidèle à son frangin. Ce grand chieur mais aussi son meilleur compagnon de jeu. Du haut de ses six ans, elle assiste sans broncher à tout ce remue-ménage. Les mots de myélogramme, leucémie, lymphome, scanner, ECG lui sont étrangers. Elle ne comprend que les mots plus simples.

« Je peux aller voir Dean Maman ? Il va mieux ?

- Pas encore ma chérie, pas encore… »

La mère renifle. Elle se cache dans l'épaule creuse de son mari, aussi grand et osseux que leur fils. Vincent Winchester caresse les cheveux noirs de sa femme, Hélène. Ils attendent, ils ont l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis quatre mois. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à Cassis, dans le sud, pour le moral de leur petite famille qui n'allait déjà pas très bien. S'ils avaient su… Rester à Paris n'aurait bien sûr rien changé. Rationnellement c'est ce qu'on se dit. Mais où passe la raison que son fils est au bord de la mort ? On se met à croire à la destinée, au fatalisme ou bien à l'espoir, la croyance. C'est pourquoi Hélène entre dans la petite chapelle de l'église. Prier pour son fils.

Lise s'est écroulée sur un fauteuil. Son papa caresse sa petite frimousse endormie, calme, saine. Sa petite fille. Il ne faut pas l'oublier, elle avec ses doux cheveux chocolats qui descendent en bol sur son visage où s'éparpillent des tâches de rousseurs, héritées de sa maman. Ses yeux marrons intenses, les mêmes que son frère d'ailleurs. Quand on regarde les photos d'eux bébés, ils ont le même de regard. Encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

Vincent la prend dans ses bras. Il passe voir Hélène et lui annonce qu'il rentre. La petite a besoin d'avoir son lit. Il reviendront demain tôt, pour prendre le relais. Il sait que sa femme a les nerfs solides. C'est pour ça qu'il accepte de la laisser seule cette nuit.

À travers la vitre, il dépose un baiser à son fils. Il veillera sur lui à distance cette nuit.

Autre étage, autre service. Moins d'entourage par contre.

Les infirmières discutent dans le couloir, elles sont agacées, ne peuvent rien faire. Le jeune dans la chambre vient de se réveiller. Mais il ne parle pas. Rien du tout. Il ne veut rien dire.

Cela fait des heures qu'il s'est réveillé, et pourtant il n'a appelé personne pour le dire, pour demander où il était. Quand l'infirmière l'a trouvé comme ça, elle a commencé à lui parler. Mais rien.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien Castiel… ?

- …

- Ecoute, je comprends, mais est-ce que tu entends ce que je te dis ? Je dois changer ta perfusion, ton bandage et regarder ta tête…

- … »

Le jeune homme regarde le vide. Castiel Novak regarde le mur blanc, le bord de la fenêtre. L'infirmière elle soupire et tente d'attirer son attention. Pourtant il la laisse prendre son bras. Il la laisse dénouer les multiples tours de bande stérile. Dessous, quelques points de sutures là où c'est trop profond. La chaire tailladée à coups de cutter, ça ne pardonne pas.

La jeune femme reste dans le silence alors qu'elle nettoie la plaie. Castiel serre les dents, les larmes coulent de ses yeux. Il regrette.

Pas d'avoir fait ça. Mais de s'être loupé.

Son bras ramené contre son torse, il se redresse pour qu'on regarde sa tête, les quelques points sur son crâne, dans les cheveux. Pas sa faute.

Il est tombé. Juste après avoir avalé la boîte de somnifères, il a eu un vertige et s'est redressé. Tombé de son lit. Il s'est cogné la tête, a crié. Et c'est son frère, Gabriel, qui l'a entendu. Sans avoir de réponse, il a essayé de rentrer dans la chambre. Fermée à clef. Il a appelé. Puis défoncé la porte. Son frère, son frère jumeau, par terre dans une marre de sang.

Et aujourd'hui… Là tout de suite. Castiel a été sauvé, c'est ce que ses parents disent, ce que son frère a dit. Que personne n'a anticipé. Mais il est sauvé ! Après un lavage d'estomac, après avoir été en réanimation, être cliniquement mort pendant presque une minute.

Pourtant Castiel ne se sent pas sauvé. Il s'est raté. Rien d'autre à penser, il n'aurait pas dû se lever. Pas bouger.

Il y a celui qui a voulu se donner la mort et l'autre qui lutte pour survivre. À croire qu'ils sont des opposés. Rien à voir entre le jeune suicidaire et le cancéreux.

Ce dernier a d'ailleurs fini par ouvrir ses petits yeux. Il veut bouger mais il a mal de partout. Sa masse musculaire est quasi inexistante depuis quelques semaines. L'infirmière à son chevet lui annonce qu'il a été fort, encore une fois, il a surpris tout le personnel. Et ses parents aussi. Hélène tambourine contre la porte vitrée, son fils le regarde même s'il est dans les vapes.

« J'ai besoin de les voir... »

Il mime ceci du bout des lèvres. L'infirmière l'empêche de parler. Dean se remet à tousser. Ça le brûle. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir courir avant de marcher. Mais l'infirmière promet d'aller chercher ses parents le plus vite possible. Sa mère enfile déjà une combinaison. Même s'il n'y a pas lieu, c'est un principe de précaution.

Dean est faible. Il reçoit une caresse de sa mère, des nouvelles de Lise puis réclame à nouveau du sommeil. Le moindre effort vide ses faibles batteries. Mais Hélène Winchester revit, puisque son fils aussi.

Dans le bureau du psy Castiel reste muet. L'homme en blanc, lui ne dit rien non plus. Il sait qu'il ne pourra rien lui sortir. Son patient est muré dans le silence depuis qu'il est là. Personne ne peut rien lui tirer. Pas un mot, ni même un regard. Il n'a rien mangé non plus, bois à peine.

Il retourne dans sa chambre.

Dans la perfusion, anxiolytiques et antidépresseurs.

Il a fallu une semaine. Une semaine pour se remettre plus ou moins de ce nouvel affront de la mort. La maladie a trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu en la personne du jeune Winchester. Un corps usé, un esprit terrassé, un jeune homme démoralisé. Il était si près de la sortie mais une main sournoise est venue le chercher. Non. Non, il n'était pas prêt à partir. Et il s'est battu comme un lion pour rester ici et après, sortir.

Un atelier est ouvert tous les après-midi pour les jeunes malades de l'hôpital. Hélène et Vincent Winchester ont conseillé à leur fils d'y aller. Juste jeter un coup d'œil. Ils savent la facilité de leur fils en tout et du coup sa faculté à se lasser vite. Mais c'est une bonne occasion de voir du monde. Eux travaillent et Lise est à l'école. Et puis maintenant qu'il arrive à marcher avec le déambulateur. Oui c'est bon pour son moral de petit chef.

Alors il traîne sa carcasse livide jusqu'à la salle où sont regroupées une dizaines d'adolescents. Il reconnaît deux d'entre eux. Ils allait à la même chimio. Alors il va s'installer avec eux. L'animateur n'est pas encore là, mais ils sont entourés de personnel soignant.

Dans un coin, Castiel est assis sur un canapé. Personne n'est venu le voir, on l'a tout simplement forcé à venir ici. Les soignants l'ont fait se lever, enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon. Puis on l'a collé ici.

Il s'en fout, il attend que ça passe. C'est tout.

Dean regarde autour de lui alors naturellement, ses yeux tombent sur ce petit brun. Il est tout voûté, a croisé les bras. Il regarde par terre. De ce que Dean se souvient des conseils de sa mère, ce genre d'attitude montre quelqu'un d'ultra renfermé.

Le cancéreux continue de le regarder de sous la visière de sa casquette. Comme tous les gens qui refusent de se plier à la norme, il l'intrigue.

Alors il se lève. Et va vers lui. Bah ouais comme ça. Il n'a rien à perdre de toute façon.

Castiel ne bouge pas. Pourtant il sent un regard brûlant sur sa nuque. Ça chauffe. Alors qui aujourd'hui à encore envie de venir le déranger ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas rester au calme sans susciter l'intérêt de tous le monde ? Parce qu'il est à part. Et qu'ici, encore plus que dehors, la normalité est primordiale. Tout doit rentrer dans des normes. Taux de globules blancs, de plaquettes, cholestérol et compagnie. Tout est surveillé. On prend l'habitude.

Dean est en plus doté d'un esprit critique important. Critique et curieux.

Quand il sent qu'on s'assoit à ses côtés, Castiel détourne les yeux. Pour regarder le mur. Bien mieux. C'est la même personne qui le regardait il est certain. Il a raison. Dean ne lui dit rien au début. Il attend qu'il le regarde. Et puis de toute façon, l'animateur est arrivé, avec un pianiste. Introduction à la musique, au solfège. Mais Dean n'a pas besoin de ça.

Alors il se tourne vers son voisin et commence à lui parler.

« Hey toi, t'es nouveau non ? Je t'avais pas encore vu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ! »

Le petit brun l'ignore. Bien que la voix soit agréable. Il reste fixé à son mur. Blanc. Blanc cassé plutôt.

Pourvu qu'il parte. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est la tranquillité, qu'on le laisse. Mais Dean s'entête. Il croit - il espère plus exactement - que le petit brun ne l'a pas entendu. Le piano, il n'en a rien à faire, il connait déjà ça sur le bout des doigts. S'intéresser à de nouvelles personnes, c'est bien mieux.

« Euh... J'm'appelle Dean et toi ? »

Castiel s'agace un peu. Sa main sur le bandage de l'autre bras se serre un peu. Il ferme les yeux. Qu'il fasse comme les autres, qu'il finisse par abdiquer !

Dean détaille ses réactions avec attention. C'est plus facile car le jeune homme ne le regarde pas faire. Bandage au bras, pansement à la tête... Il ne faut pas longtemps à Dean pour s'imaginer les choses les plus sombres. Les malades comme lui n'ont pas souvent de plaies apparentes. C'est l'horloge interne qui se détraque, le mécanisme du corps qui rouille. Là, les blessures, c'est les bagarres, les agressions... Ou autre chose.

Dean élude ses réflexions. Il répète.

« J'suis Dean. Je sais que tu me connais pas mais bon, on peut parler non ? À moins que tu veuilles apprendre le solfège ? » sourit-il

Castiel plisse les yeux dans le vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'efforce à faire ?

Il finit par tourner la tête vers le jeune homme. Et là quelque chose se met à le déranger dans la poitrine. Sous ses yeux, le dénommé Dean, blanc comme un linge, la peau presque transparente, les yeux sombres mais pétillants, en contradiction avec son corps maigre, maladif, les joues creuses…

Ça chatouille sous ses côtes…

Dean esquisse un sourire. Il a son regard. Ça va être plus facile pour lui parler. Mais alors qu'il va recommencer, une quinte de toux le prend. Il sent le goût de sang qui remonte, ses voies respiratoires s'irriter. Il commence à avoir l'habitude malheureusement.

Une infirmière vient près de lui. Elle le soulève et lui dit qu'il doit regagner sa chambre. Un médecin passera d'ici un quart d'heure. Dean ne discute pas. Un dernier regard au petit brun puis il quitte l'atelier. Un peu déçu.

Castiel lui a ouvert la bouche en voyant ça se passer sous ses yeux. Inquiet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est mis à tousser comme ça ? Pourquoi on l'a emmené ?

Cette fois c'est sa poitrine qui se serre.

Il se lève et décide de retourner à sa chambre. Ne pas rester ici, seul il est mieux.

Dans le couloir Dean demande à Amandine l'infirmière de le briefer sur le nouveau venu. Amandine c'est un peu sa copine ici. Elle est douce et puis elle lui a dit qu'il était son patient préféré. Depuis il en profite un peu. Mais jamais trop.

Amandine lui dit qu'il a été admis en psychiatrie, que c'est tout ce qu'elle sait.

« Tu pourras te renseigner chez tes copines de psy ?

- Non mais oh Dean, j'espère que tu feras pas médecin, le secret médical, tu t'en fous ! rit Amandine en vérifiant ses constantes.

- Pfff mais attends j'ai rien à faire à part faire mon curieux ! »

Amandine rigole. Elle avait prévu de rester un peu mais elle est bipée en urgence pour une intervention, laissant Dean tout seul.

Castiel, lui, ne demande rien. Il relit la lettre que lui a écrite son frère. Malgré lui il lui en veut, même si c'est son jumeau. Ne pas le sauver, c'est tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

Mais visiblement le sort en a décidé autrement. À nouveau il a envie de pleurer. Allongé en position fœtale sur son lit, les bras repliés sur son torse. Il tente de lutter. Mais rien ne retient sa douleur. Raté, raté, raté. Même ça il le rate. Une infirmière vient le voir. Elle tente de savoir pourquoi il a quitté l'atelier. Mais avec Castiel Novak, le bruit court qu'il ne faut pas attendre de réponse. Non. Aucune.

Jusqu'au soir, même après la visite de sa famille, Castiel ne dit rien. Il laisse sa mère bavasser. Elle se sent coupable, il le sait juste en entendant le son de sa voix. C'est logique aussi. Mais elle ne comprend pas son silence. Personne ne le comprend.

Pourtant il devrait, même à sa mère. Eux qui n'ont le droit de visite que deux fois par semaine… Les soignants songent à réduire ce droit. Pour le secouer. Mais visiblement il s'en fout. Rien ne marche avec lui. Pas les menaces, pas les soins, pas la compassion, pas l'ignorance, Rien.

Amandine s'est renseignée. Parce que Dean lui a promis qu'il lui donnerait un bout de la tarte au citron meringuée de sa mère, seule gourmandise que l'hôpital lui autorise de temps en temps. De toute façon il ne mange presque plus... Bref, Amandine lui apprend deux jours plus tard que le p'tit nouveau s'appelle Castiel et qu'il a fait une TS samedi d'il y a deux semaines, quand lui il a fait sa pneumonie. Dean est maintenant habitué au langage hospitalier qui dédramatise tout grâce à des noms de code et des initiales. Mais bon. Une tentative de suicide... Il comprend un peu mieux le mutisme du jeune homme.

Malgré tout, sa curiosité n'est pas rassasiée. Dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il fait sa petite balade, il demande à Amandine de l'amener en psychiatrie.

« Il ne parle à personne tu sais...

- J'suis sûr qu'à moi oui. La dernière fois il m'a regardé. Et puis je tourne en rond en ce moment alors je suis partant pour le défi impossible ! »

L'infirmière se demande comment Dean fait pour penser à tout ça malgré sa maladie. Elle ne peut rien lui refuser. Mais elle limite le temps de visite. Le médecin doit venir le voir en plus.

103. C'est le nombre de la chambre de Castiel. Il y est seul. Voilà, c'est tout ce que Dean sait alors qu'il tape doucement à la porte.

Castiel sur son lit, ne donne pas l'autorisation de rentrer, mais ne l'interdit pas non plus. Il reste juste là avec son livre sur les genoux. On l'a mis sous perf de vitamines comme il refuse de manger. Ça lui fait mal à la main.

Dean pousse la porte avec son déambulateur. Il rentre. La chambre sent le renfermé. Pas de fleurs, rien de personnel. Il ne distingue même pas la télé.

« Euh salut... J'te dérange ? » demande Dean, avisant son livre.

L'interrogé ferme juste son livre après avoir marqué la page ou il en était. Les yeux sur la couverture abîmée, il sent à nouveau cette sensation dans sa poitrine. Autre que la douleur.

Le déambulateur de Dean cogne dans un coin, un bruit métallique résonne sourdement dans la pièce silencieuse. Dean s'en veut presque. Qu'importe, il continue. Il est fatigué, il a besoin de s'asseoir et choisit le pied du lit. Il prend le livre et lit à haute voix le titre.

« _Sac d'Os_. De Stephen King. Très bon choix. » commente-t-il.

Castiel est étonné. Quand même, sans savoir son prénom, ce garçon a réussi à le retrouver ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il peut l'intéresser ? Lui qui ne dit rien ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin de ça pour marcher ? Il n'aime pas ce truc, ce n'est pas un petit vieux. Dean suit son regard jusqu'à son déambulateur.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » demande-t-il.

Castiel relève les yeux vers lui. Oui il veut savoir. Ça l'étonne que quelqu'un prenne le temps de suivre son regard. Dean sourit. Miracle, il a son attention.

« En échange, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu dis jamais rien ? »

Evidemment il ne pouvait pas avoir de réponse sans retour. Il se contente de lever les épaules. On verra.

« Bon c'est pas grave sinon. » sourit Dean.

Il s'essuie le front, la casquette le fait transpirer quand il s'agite.

« J'ai un cancer en fait et j'ai fait une pneumonie assez grave y'a deux semaines. J'avais du mal à marcher au début, ça me permettait de me reposer. Mais bon depuis j'ai eu la flemme de changer, j'y pense pas et puis j'y suis habitué maintenant. »

Castiel fronce à nouveau les sourcils, lui un cancer ? Bah merde… C'est ce qui explique la casquette et son extrême faiblesse… Il le plaint mais pas trop, il sait que c'est insupportable. Chez Castiel, la compassion s'exprime à travers le regard. Ou peut-être ce pli au coin de l'œil. Dean essaye de le déchiffrer. C'est important le langage du corps, et puis il aime bien apprendre Dean.

« C'est gentil mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ! rit-il. C'est long mais bon… »

Castiel pince un peu les lèvres, comme un sourire contenu. Il n'en revient pas qu'on veuille s'intéresser à lui, sans pour autant le supplier de parler de lui… Il ne le fait pas, il n'a pas de regard inquiet quand il le regarde. Tant mieux.

« Enfin bon voilà, je passais te voir, t'avais l'air tout seul la dernière fois… Je sais que normalement tu peux pas sortir de ton service mais appelle Amandine sinon, l'infirmière, elle est gentille. Elle t'amènera à ma chambre si tu veux… Enfin tu vois. »

Castiel attend la blague, ou la chute qui va avec sa phrase… Mais rien ne vent. Il semblerait que la proposition de… Dean ? (Il n'est pas certain). Soit honnête. Bah merde… Alors là il est vraiment sans voix. Il pourrait faire un effort peut-être…

D'une toute petite voix, à peine murmurée, il se fait enfin entendre, après deux semaines de silence obstiné.

« Merci… »

La voix est rouillée, enrouée. Mais c'est le plus beau mot que Dean ait cru entendre jusque là. Il l'aime bien cette voix en plus. Il voudrait encore l'entendre. Alors il lui fait un immense sourire et secoue, lui disant qu'il l'attend dès ce soir ou demain. Amandine, il répète.

Il reprend son déambulateur et s'en va de là. Il a tiré un mot à Castiel. Défi impossible possible finalement. Castiel lui aime ce sourire. Sans savoir pourquoi à nouveau ça s'agite dans son ventre… Il a bien retenu, Amandine. Aussi faut-il qu'il puisse la demander…

Dean trépigne dans sa chambre. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il attend quelque chose de positif. Sa mère s'étonne de son entrain à se lever le matin. Il a même réussi à manger un peu. Hélène en est venue à le film quand il a dit « J'ai faim. ». Elle est fière, Lise lui a même fait un bisous pour le féliciter.

Mais maintenant que toute sa cour est partie, Dean attend Amandine. La jeune femme vient le voir lors de sa tournée des chambres. Pendant qu'elle lui donne ses médicaments, elle sent bien que son jeune patient a quelque chose à lui demander. Dean n'hésite pas alors qu'elle prend sa tension, il demande :

« Tu veux pas faire un tour en psychiatrie aujourd'hui ?

- Non merci, je suis saine d'esprit Dean !

- Mais non c'est pas ça que j'veux dire pfff…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux au petit muet ?

- Il est pas muet, arrêtez. Faut juste avoir du temps. Les soignants vous en avez pas et moi j'en ai à revendre.

- Il a parlé ? ouah les filles de psy vont t'engager ! Et toi tu devrais surtout rester au lit pour te reposer…

- J'y reste., sourit Dean. Tu peux aller le chercher ? S'il te plaîîîîîîît Amandiiiiiine !

- Mais j'ai pas le droit Dean ! Et me regarde pas avec ces yeux là…, soupire-t-elle, fondant.

- Mais si tu restes avec nous ? faut juste qu'il soit surveillé…

- J'ai du boulot Dean ! Et puis j'ai pas ma spécialité en psychiatrie tu sais.

- Mais il est pas dangereux. Il fait rien, il dit rien., soupire Dean.

- Il a pas le droit aux visites… Je sais qu'il est pas dangereux. La seule chose que tout le monde craint, c'est qu'il tente encore de se suicider. Il mange même plus rien, il se laisse dépérir… C'est une catastrophe ce petit.

- Mais j'suis pas une visite, j'suis quelqu'un à l'hôpital pfff… Et je te promets, il se suicidera pas avec moi. Même, on a qu'à parier., fait Dean tout content. Si j'arrive à lui faire manger un truc, je peux le revoir. Sinon j'arrête mon défi impossible et je laisse les infirmières de psy s'en occuper.

- Bon… Tu me désespères. J'irai le chercher après ma tournée.

- Yes ! Et arrête je sus sûr que t'es trop amoureuse de moi en fait ! rit Dean.

- N'importe quoi ! Et toi tu te sens tellement seul que tu vas chercher la compagnie d'un suicidaire ! Qui est le pire hun ! Allez j'y vais, je reviens dans une petite heure. »

Dean lui tire la langue et la laisse partir. Lui de son côté se lève et décide de ranger un peu. Bon il se doute que Castiel ne fera pas de commentaires mais bon...

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

Une heure plus tard, c'est une infirmière que Castiel ne connaît pas qui vient le voir. Elle ne lui dit rien et semble mal à l'aise. Alors il la suit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, sa perf avec lui, monte à l'étage oncologie.

Il retient un sourire. Dean.

Amandine ne remarque rien. Elle espère que Dean tiendra sa promesse parce qu'elle commet une faute professionnelle en sortant Castiel de son service.

Dean tourne en rond dans sa chambre maintenant. Enfin pas trop longtemps. Il finit toujours par fatiguer.

Amandine amène le petit brun jusqu'à la chambre de Dean, la 203.

Elle frappe. Dean dit d'entrer. Il est vraiment fatigué d'un coup et il veut garder ses forces pour tirer un mot ou deux à Castiel.

« Dean, ton colis ! Tu en prends soin et me fais pas regretter de t'avoir fait confiance ! »

Castiel regarde la jeune femme, puis Dean. Il a l'air fatigué, comme lui. Ce garçon lui fait encore comme les premières fois. Il sait qu'il doit le voir.

« Désolée, Amandine c'est tout dans l'exagération... Enfin du peu que j'ai pu voir, dans le Sud c'est toujours comme ça., sourit Dean. Viens t'asseoir si tu veux. »

Castiel va s'asseoir sur le fauteuil juste à côté. Ça l'a étourdi de bouger comme ça. Dean continue à parler, toujours. Il espère que ça déclenchera un mot, comme la dernière fois.

« Bon Castiel, j'ai un deal avec Amandine. Si tu manges un peu, mais vraiment un peu, elle reviendra te chercher pour qu'on se voit. Sinon bah j'aurais été ravi de te connaître. » sourit Dean, les yeux pétillants.

Castiel commence à comprendre pourquoi on l'a fait venir ici. Manger ? Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon il n'y a rien ici. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dean embraye.

« Je sais que la bouffe de l'hôpital est dégueulasse. Et comme je suis un patient sur le long terme, ils autorisent ma mère à me donner des trucs faits maisons. Mais moi j'ai pas trop d'appétit... »

Castiel soupire. Il ne veut pas manger. Non. Lui il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais Dean ne semble pas décidé à le faire. Dean observe ses traits qui se ferment, ses bras qu'il croise. Non. Mauvaise approche que le deal. Il doit trouver un autre moyen, il sait qu'il peut le faire.

« Bon on verra. Si tu as envie. Moi j'fais ça juste pour avoir un peu de compagnie tu sais »

Castiel n'est pas habitué a avoir de la compagnie lui. Et il ne voit en quoi un garçon qui ne parle pas puisse intéresser. D'un côté ça commence à l'agacer de ne pas parler. Mais est-ce qu'il va l'écouter ?

Dean change de sujet. Il faut trouver un terrain d'entente, c'est sa seule chance.

« Tu avances dans ton bouquin ? »

Castiel fait oui de la tète. De toute façon, il l'a déjà lu. C'est tout ce qu'on lui a proposé ici.

« Ha cool. Moi c'est un de mes bouquins préférés. J'adore tout ce qui est de Stephen King. T'en as lu d'autres ? »

Castiel hausse les épaules. C'est quand même le seul qui arrive à même lui tirer des gestes ou même attirer son attention. Rien que pour ça... Mais Dean veut toujours plus. Il l'a mis en confiance. Maintenant, il va lui tirer un mot. Sur un sujet neutre. Il sait déjà comment faire. Il faut poser une question ouverte, une à laquelle Castiel ne puisse pas répondre par oui ou non.

« Tu penses quoi des bouquins de Stephen King en général ? »

Encore une fois Castiel hausse les épaules. Il ne pense rien. Dean soupire. Il s'est fait avoir. Castiel est encore plus malin que lui.

« Pourquoi tu parles pas ? demande Dean de but en blanc.

Parce qu'on m'écoute pas... » murmure Castiel, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

Dean a un petit sourire un coin. Victorieux. Quatre mots. Et une indication sur ce qu'il faut faire pour le faire parler.

« Moi je t'écoute. J'ai du temps. Je fais qu'attendre toutes mes journées que ce foutu cancer dégage. Alors parle et moi je t'écoute. Depuis que je te connais, je suis un vrai moulin à paroles ! Arrête-moi ! rit Dean.

Castiel a envie de rire, mais ça fait bizarre. Ça lui fait presque mal, comme si ça allait le faire pleurer. Pourtant il parle, à lui.

Je veux pas parler parce que les gens s'en foutent pourquoi je suis là. On me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça, alors que y'a rien de plus clair. On me demande pourquoi je parle pas, mais ils m'écoutent pas. C'est pas sincère. Je suis le petit emmerdeur de psychiatrie. Si eux m'entendent pas, moi je les entends.

Castiel murmure, parce qu'il a presque plus l'habitude de parler. Mais ça sort...

Pourtant tu en dis des choses intéressantes., souffle Dean. Et ça pourquoi tu le dis pas aux autres ? Peut-être qu'ils t'écouteraient après...

Dean aussi s'est mis à parler tout doucement. Il a penché la tête vers le côté droit, signe qu'il écoute, attentivement.

C'est pas sincère. Ils t'écoutent parce que c'est leur métier. Et j'ai pas besoin d'eux pour savoir pourquoi ça va pas...

Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? De qui t'as besoin ?

Castiel ne dit rien cette fois, mais parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi y répondre. Qui est-ce qu'il cherche ?

Les autres peut-être... Je sais pas.

T'es paradoxal quand même. Tu cherches les autres mais tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille...

Ouais sûrement... Mais personne n'est honnête aussi...

Tu n'as confiance en personne., fait Dean en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Parce qu'on m'a toujours trahie. Alors non, j'ai pas confiance.

Et pourquoi tu me parles à moi ? le pousse Dean.

Je sais pas... »

Castiel ne peut pas parler de cette sensation agréable quand il est près de lui. Ça serait déplacé tout de même. Il pourrait pourtant. Dean ne le jugerait pas puisque quelque part, il comprend. Ce n'est pas innocent s'il trépigne depuis hier. Et qu'il s'intéresse autant à lui. C'est juste qu'il n'y peut rien. Il a envie.

De l'autre côté de la porte 203, les infirmières de psy ont collé leur oreille au bois. Elles écoutent, puis regardent Amandine avec étonnement. Il parle ! Elles n'entendent pas ses mots exacts mais juste sa voix, de loin, trop faible par moment. Ce petit parle !

Avant de se mettre à piailler comme des dindons, Amandine leur demande de partir. Elle a un patient à elle là-dedans, non mais. Son patient préféré en plus.

Castiel finit par se détendre. Relâche ses jambes qu'il pose à terre.

« Et toi ?

Tu sais presque tout. Enfin du moins les raisons du pourquoi du comment je suis là.

Mais ça va ?, demande Castiel.

Sur le plan médical ou moral ? rit Dean.

Les deux... Mais ton moral a pas l'air trop entamé...

Baaah y'a des hauts et des bas. J'étais plutôt en bas mais ça va mieux, merci., rougit Dean.

Tu sais si tu es guéri ? »

Dean hausse juste les épaules et des yeux, il balaie tous les équipements autour de lui, le déambulateur notamment. Castiel ne rajoute rien. Que dire de toute façon ? À quelqu'un qui se bat contre la mort ? Alors que lui se bat contre la vie...

D'un coup il se lève et va s'asseoir près de Dean, tirant le porte perfusions.

D'un geste lent il va retirer la casquette du jeune homme. Puis un sourire lui échappe alors qu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux très courts. Dean a fermé les yeux très fort. Son corps s'est raidi et même dans son ventre, ça tire. Il se sent vulnérable. Terriblement. Les seules personnes qui l'ont vu sans cette casquette des Yankees, c'est sa famille. Alors d'un coup, il se sent proche de Castiel. Même s'il a envie de se cacher.

« Tu es bien comme ça, pourquoi tu gardes encore ta casquette ? » demande Castiel, abaissant sa main.

Cette fois c'est Dean qui refuse de parler. Il tend la main jusqu'à la table de chevet et attrape le cadre. Une photo de lui et Lise. Avant la maladie. Avec de longs cheveux chocolats qui tombaient négligemment sur ses yeux. Castiel regarde la photo, ça lui serre à lui aussi le ventre très fort. À lui couper le souffle. Il le trouve...

« Ça repousse ! Tu y es presque..., sa voix s'étrangle un peu dans sa gorge.

Je comprends que tu n'aies confiance en personne., murmure Dean.

Pourquoi ? fait Castiel, intrigué.

Parce que tu es trop gentil., sourit le malade.

Castiel baisse les yeux.

Je sais pas, j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'essayer.

D'être méchant ?

Oui, mais aussi d'être gentil.

Tu as essayé avec moi déjà.

Oui. »

Ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques jours. Mais pourtant Castiel a l'impression de le connaître depuis plus longtemps que ça... C'est étrange. Ils sont interrompus par Amandine qui entre dans la chambre. Elle les regarde, étonnée de les trouver si proches. Elle ne dit rien au début, se contentant de vérifier les constantes de son patient.

Ce dernier se penche à l'oreille de Castiel et murmure :

« Mange s'il te plaît. Que tu puisses revenir...

D'accord..., finit par capituler Castiel.

Amandine, sors la tarte au citron du frigo s'il te plaît., sourit Dean.

Ha, je peux la manger maintenant ? rit l'infirmière.

Oui. Partage la avec Castiel par contre.

Euh oui... Mais toi tu n'en veux pas ?

J'ai pas faim tu sais... »

Tendrement, l'infirmière passe sa main sur la joue de son patient. Puis elle va au frigo.

« Tu devrais manger toi aussi. Fais un effort... Avec moi ? murmure Castiel.

Non, désolé... Je veux pas vomir... Encore.

Dean les yeux, honteux. Il remet sa casquette en place sur sa tête.

Moui... » rougit Castiel.

Il doit bien ça aussi à la jeune femme. Si elle aime bien Dean, alors elle peut être sûrement digne de confiance. Mais ce qui l'inquiète aussi, c'est Dean. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut plus manger ? Il devrait...

Amandine ne dit rien. Visiblement ces deux là sont bien dans le silence. Alors elle mange, sans rien interrompre. Puis vient le moment où elle annonce qu'il est tard, qu'elle va devoir ramener Castiel en psychiatrie.

Castiel a terminé de manger la tarte, entière. Et c'était juste délicieux, deux semaines qu'il grignote à peine quelques bouts de pain ou un yaourt quand il n'en peut plus.

Mais bon... Il n'a pas envie de repartir et laisser Dean et sa chambre si chaleureuse pour son silence et la froideur de ses murs blancs.

Dean enroule ses longs doigts fins autour du poignet de Castiel et murmure :

« Tu reviendras hein ? »

Castiel a un frissons puis sourit à nouveau. Il ne sait pas comment ça arrive, mais ses bras se retrouvent autour du cou de Dean. Le tête contre la sienne, son corps contre le sien. Dean est surpris, il sourit un peu bêtement. Bah dis donc, il en a eu des mots. Et même un sourire, voire deux. Et là un petit câlin. Cool ça.

« On se voit demain ? murmure-t-il à son oreille.

D'accord. » répond Castiel doucement, retombant un peu dans le silence.

Amandine est près d'eux. Elle prend Castiel par le bras avec douceur pour le forcer à quitter son patient. Dean les regarde partir, une petite pointe dans le cœur. C'était bien cette après-midi. Franchement bien.

Castiel se laisse emporter par Amandine dans les couloirs, traînant sa perfusion.

Il se sent encore plus seul maintenant. Lui qui s'était pourtant habitué à cette sensation.

De retour dans sa chambre, une infirmière passe pour lui donner son dîner, mais avant on retire son bandage au bras. Une bonne fois pour toutes. On le met en face des massacres qu'il a fait sur son corps. On essaye de le faire parler, vu que la nouvelle semble être allée très vite.

Mais non, c'est comme avant.

Le soir, Dean raconte à ses parents et sa sœur qu'il s'est fait un nouvel ami aujourd'hui. Il ne précise pas qu'il est en psychiatrie sinon ses parents, anxieux, vont se mettre à imaginer les pires scenarios. Il les connaît bien Dean. Et en plus, il est comme eux avec sa petite Lise. Alors il ne peut pas les critiquer. Il ment par omission afin d'apporter un peu de bonheur à ce garçon. Qui lui parle. Juste à lui. Il se sent bien privilégié.

Castiel attend. De savoir si aujourd'hui on va venir le chercher. Mais au moment où il croit que c'est Amandine la jeune infirmière il voit le psy. On lui a rapporté qu'il avait parlé. Génial, maintenant il se fait à nouveau harceler de questions.

Mais non il ne veut toujours pas répondre, toujours pas participer. Il sait pourquoi il est là. Non les menaces ne lui font pas peur, rester ici est toujours mieux que de retourner chez lui. En attendant il n'est ni au lycée, ni chez lui. Alors qu'on lui retire ses visites, il s'en fiche bien. Le psy le comprend aussi et c'est une mauvaise idée, il sait aussi que le récompenser ne marchera pas.

Seulement taper dans le nouveau petit point sensible est beaucoup plus dur. Non il ne doit pas aller en oncologie voir le jeune Winchester. Il n'a pas le droit de sortir du service en théorie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire lui ?

Les règles sont faites pour être dépassées après tout.

Un matin, alors qu'Amandine fait sa tournée, Dean lui demande où son nouvel ami est passé. Ils devaient se voir il y a deux jours mais rien. Aucune nouvelle. Le moral est en baisse. Et ça c'est un argument de santé pour qu'Amandine aille jouer son rôle d'ange gardien. Bah oui, le moral c'est important pour sa sortie merde !

Alors, tant pis. C'est pas bien et tout. Mais elle y descend quand même en douce au service psychiatrique, c'est juste l'étage en dessous. Elle évite ses collègues et tape à la porte de Castiel, rentre directement. Pire qu'une mission commando !

Le petit brun se retourne dans son lit et voit enfin la jeune femme. Un coup dans le cœur. Amandine !

« Tu viens avec moi ?, demande-t-elle, souriante.

J'arrive... »

Castiel se lève, il n'a plus de perf, il mange. Déjà ça aide les gens. Amandine est toute contente. Il parle avec elle, il lui sourit même quand ils doivent courir dans les couloirs et rejoindre l'étage inférieur par l'escalier.

Essoufflés, ils arrivent dans la chambre de Dean. Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, c'est tellement bon de faire ça. Bafouer les règles, courir dans les couloirs, être complice de quelqu'un.

Dean entend un vacarme fou alors qu'il sort de la douche. Il n'a qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il a été obligé de tomber la casquette. Alors quand il se retourne et qu'il voit Castiel et Amandine, il a le cœur tout tourneboulé. C'est plus Castiel qui lui fait cet effet. Castiel qui le voit comme ça.

Fragile.

Castiel arrête de sourire sur le champ. Ses yeux s'égarent sur le corps blanc et maigre, imberbe. La cicatrice du cathéter sous sa clavicule. Ça lui fait horriblement mal au cœur. Il détourne les yeux par pudeur.

« Euh… Je vais vous laisser., fait doucement Amandine. Castiel, cache-toi si quelqu'un arrive, je reviendra te chercher… J'y vais moi. »

L'infirmière s'éclipse. Dean se détourne de Castiel, dos à lui. Il ne veut pas affronter son regard. Le petit brun va vers la fenêtre pour ne pas le voir, le gêner. Rien. Il ne sait même plus quoi dire. Dean se dépêche de se vêtir d'un caleçon, d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt. Il fait attention à sa perf entre temps et se revient dans la chambre après un tour à la salle de bains.

« Je suis désolé., murmure le malade.

Non, non… C'est moi, je savais pas…, souffle Castiel.

Je suis content de te voir quand même hein. »

Oui. Ça Dean peut le dire. Il avait froid depuis deux jours et là, depuis que Castiel est là, ça va un peu mieux. Il a ce petit truc dans l'estomac, les poussières magiques qui s'agitent, il sait pas trop. C'est juste qu'il est content de ne plus être seul sûrement. Oui c'est ça. Castiel se permet de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il regarde au mur les dessins d'enfants, les photos… Il aime bien cette chambre. Et Dean aussi il faut dire…

« Alors… Tu vas bien ?

Oui, mais je me suis inquiété de pas te voir. Ils t'ont puni là-haut, c'est ça non ?

Oui voilà… Tant que je parle pas j'ai pas le droit de te voir… Même si je mange…

Ils en veulent toujours plus, c'est leur boulot en même temps…, soupire Dean en le regardant. Et tu veux toujours pas leur parler ? Ça simplifierait pas les choses ?

Ça servira à quoi ? Mis à part me renvoyer plus vite chez moi…

Tu veux pas rentrer chez toi ? s'étonne Dean.

Non. Surtout pas… Si j'ai fait ça c'est que je voulais plus y être…, murmure Castiel.

Ha… »

Dean ne sait pas s'il a le droit de savoir. Après tout, c'est récent leur petit lien secret. Il passe sa main sur sa nuque. Avant c'était dans ses cheveux quand il était mal à l'aise.

« Tu… Tu veux m'en parler ou… ? tente-t-il malgré tout.

Mmmh… Non… Pas… Pas encore…

D'accord. »

Dean se lève et va s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, près de lui. Il s'amuse à toucher son visage du bout des doigts, le tire pour dessiner un sourire. Castiel se laisse faire. Il a quelques frissons qui se glissent sur ses joues… La sensation est agréable. Etrange.

« Merci…

De quoi ? De te faire des rides avant l'âge ? rit Dean.

Non… De pas trop me demander… Ce que tout le monde veut savoir.

De quoi tu parles ? élude Dean dans un sourire.

Bien sûr qu'il sait de quoi il parle. Mais autant évincer le problème jusqu'au bout.

De ce que j'ai fait.

Je sais Castiel mais bon, c'est fait. Moi on me demande pas pourquoi j'ai le cancer. Alors je demande pas aux autres pourquoi. C'est comme ça, c'est fait. On passe à autre chose ?

Oui. Je préfère., souffle Castiel.

Tu écoutes de la musique ? demande naturellement Dean.

Oui beaucoup, vu que j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire ! Et toi ?

Oui un peu comme tout le monde. J'suis assez curieux alors ça aide pas ! J'engrange plein de trucs mais j'écoute toujours les mêmes trucs.

Comme tout le monde… Tu écoutes quoi alors ?

C'est varié ! Radiohead, IAMX et les Yeah Yeah Yeahs… Et Coldplay aussi. »

La conversation continue, Castiel sent qu'il a lancé son ami sur un sujet qui lui plaît, alors il n'écoute plus qu'il ne parle. Il écoute les concerts, les souvenirs, les soirées, les délires musicaux… La vie qu'il entend lui semble comme un rêve pour lui. Parce que ça déborde de vie, d'amis, de fêtes… Et lui… Ne connaît pas ça. Alors il essaye d'apprendre à travers les mots d'un autre. Ça lui plaît. Dean évoque ses souvenirs parisiens, son ancienne vie de là-bas qui lui semble si loin. Cassis est bien trop calme pour ce jeune homme bourré de vie, qui promet qu'il y retournera dans sa ville de cœur. Et que s'il se bat, c'est aussi pour cette vie là.

Plus Dean parle, plus il fait attention aux réactions de Castiel. Ses sourires et mêmes ses rires maintenant. Mon Dieu, il ne pensait pas en obtenir autant en si peu d'heures à parler. Et quand déjà Amandine frappe et entre, l'après-midi a filé comme une heure.

Castiel en a eu mal au ventre de devoir repartir. De devoir le laisser… Non il ne veut pas retourner et être seul. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'a pas envie. Ou qu'il attend quelqu'un… Mince… Alors si la première fois, c'est Castiel qui avait fait le premier pas, Dean peut le faire aujourd'hui... Il ne réfléchit même pas, c'est évident de prendre Castiel contre lui, de le serrer et de murmurer encore à son oreille :

« À demain j'espère.

Oui... » souffle Castiel.

Le trouble est toujours là... Dans le creux de son ventre et là où les mains sont déposées. Ces mains qui finissent par se déplacer, glisser le long des côtes et enfin relâcher le petit brun. Amandine prend la suite. Mais alors qu'il part, Dean ne lâche pas des yeux le petit brun. Castiel a mal au cœur. Mais il s'en va.

Il n'a pas le choix.

Sa chambre. Ses soins. Ses médicaments assommants.

Mais il y a pire que lui. Dean par exemple. Qui apprend que le lendemain, il va repasser un myélogramme pour voir jusqu'à quel point la pneumonie l'a affaibli. Tout ce qu'il espère c'est ne plus avoir de chimio. Qu'on ne lui annonce pas que des blastes sont revenues. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Castiel apprend juste ça par Amandine, chargée par Dean de lui dire qu'il ne pourra pas le voir durant la journée. Tant pis... Il doit voir sa famille. Et son médecin. À croire qu'il est le cinquième membre des Winchester pfff...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

« Votre myélogramme est assez positif mais vous avez encore une insuffisance large au niveau des plaquettes et des globules rouges.

C'est bon je sais ce que ça veut dire., coupe Dean. Une semaine de plus... »

Le médecin et Vincent Winchester échangent un regard dépité. Il ne faut pas que Dean perde le moral, pas si près du but. Mais c'est vraiment pas facile.

Son père lui demande s'il veut qu'il reste aujourd'hui. Mais c'est bon. Dean a décidé d'aller dans la salle de l'atelier. Pour jouer un peu de piano comme avant. Que ça lui vide la tête.

Pour y aller, il a lâché le déambulateur. Castiel n'aime pas. Et lui non plus.

Castiel lui a profité du temps libre pour se balader. Il ne veut pas rester en place.

Mais son attention est attirée par l'air de piano qui sort de la salle d'activités.

Il s'approche. Et voit la silhouette devant le piano, les doigts fins qui jouent sur les touches blanches.

Dean là devant lui, enfin de dos. Il sourit à nouveau. Rentre dans la pièce et va s'asseoir dans un des canapés. Il l'écoute et aime ce qu'il entend.

Dean n'a pas fait attention. Il joue ce qui lui passe par la tête. Les notes d'un morceau récemment entendu par exemple. Il a l'ouïe fine, absolue dirait-on. Et il en profite bien. C'est un de ses passe temps favoris de recréer des mélodies. Castiel se contente de le regarder. Sans l'interrompre. Il ne sait pas faire ça de toute façon. Les jambes repliées contre son torse, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Un petit sourire.

Ce garçon le fait sourire. Depuis qu'il l'a vu la première fois. Pas qu'il soit forcément drôle, ou alors il l'est sans faire exprès. C'est justement qu'il ne fait pas attention. Que tout est spontané. Comme l'est sa réaction lorsqu'il découvre qu'il a un public. Dean lui sourit, content que ça soit lui son public. Il finit son morceau cependant avant de le rejoindre. Il a horreur d'interrompre une chanson, un morceau, en son milieu.

Castiel se lève et vient s'asseoir près de lui sur la petite banquette. Ne dit rien. Il est content de le voir. Dean passe un bras autour de sa taille, naturellement. C'est pour lui dire que c'est bien qu'il soit là, surprenant mais bien.

Castiel sourit et baisse la tête. Il est bien là. Tout comme les papillons dans le creux de son ventre. Ils n'ont plus envie d'être délogés dès qu'ils sentent la présence du jeune homme.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu en jouais..., souffle-t-il tout bas.

Je t'ai pas encore tout dit tu sais... »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Dean dépose un bisou sur la tempe de Castiel. Du bout des lèvres. C'est ce qu'il fait à Lise quand elle s'endort. Quoique là, il ne le fait pas avec la même affection... À nouveau Castiel sent son ventre se serrer, sa gorge, son torse... Tout en lui se retourne. Oh non...

À croire qu'il vient de comprendre. D'ouvrir un peu les yeux. C'est lui qui lui fait ça... Cet effet. Un peu trop agréable... Pourtant ça fait si mal au ventre. Dean prolonge leur expérience des sens en relevant une mèche brune, tombée sur le visage. Il aime beaucoup faire ça. Voilà ce qu'il pense. Il aime s'occuper de quelqu'un qui n'est pas n'importe qui. Ça lui fait chaud, tout chaud à l'intérieur.

Castiel se sent frissonner déraisonnablement. Sa bouche s'ouvre une seconde pour soupirer, puis se referme, tremblante.

Des vagues de sensations inconnues le retournent. Jamais il n'a ressenti ça. Avec rien. Ni personne.

Il bouge un peu, recouvrant de sa main son bras meurtri, décroisant ses chevilles.

Dean n'arrive pas à enlever son bras d'autour de sa taille. Il le regarde juste, sonde ses yeux, ses expressions. Malgré ça, il demande d'une petite voix :

« Ça va toi ?

Oui, oui ça va... Toi ? Tes... Tes analyses ?, demande Castiel, cherchant ses esprits.

La pneumonie a tellement affaibli mon système immunitaire que je repars pour au moins deux semaines ici., souffle Dean.

Ha merde... Je suis désolé... Enfin, ça va aller mieux c'est sûr ! Tu dois juste te reposer.

Comme d'habitude. Et toi ? Tu restes toujours le petit muet de psychiatrie ? rit Dean.

Castiel sourit aussi.

Oui toujours...

Tu es têtu Castiel. Ça relève du miracle que je ne m'énerve pas contre toi ! se moque son ami.

J'ai rien à leur dire, et je veux pas rentrer... Alors je vois pas pourquoi je parlerais. Du moins pas avant deux semaines. »

Dean sourit. Il reste pour lui. C'est mignon ça... Adorable même. C'est étrange, lui qui ne voulait pas trop s'attacher aux autres à cause de cette foutue maladie qui emporte tout... Maintenant, il craque quand il entend qu'on l'attend.

« Merci., est le seul mot qui lui vient.

- Me dis pas merci, c'est égoïste ce que je fais... Du mal à ma famille qui comprend rien, je sais que je devrais pas... Mais toi tu as pas de rapports avec ma vie avant... Avec toi j'ai arrêté de pleurer au moins..., sourit tristement Castiel.

Je... Je me doute que ta famille aussi t'a fait du mal pour que tu sois dans cet état... Si j'arrive à te faire sourire tant mieux. Les infirmières disaient que c'était un défi impossible. Je leur ai prouvé que non., rit Dean, doucement.

Ils m'ont pas fait grand chose tu sais... Ma famille... Ils sont juste un peu aveugles... C'est plus moi qui leur ai fait du mal...

Tu commences à culpabiliser toi. Tu t'en veux ? Beaucoup ?

Il y a quelque jours, je t'aurais dit encore que je regrettais juste de m'être loupé... Mais maintenant...

Tu as de la chance d'être en vie Castiel. En bonne santé et tout. Tu sais, pour moi c'est dur de comprendre ce que tu as fait. Tu l'as fait et ça ne me regarde pas mais comprends que...

Les larmes montent d'un coup aux yeux du petit brun, visiblement ça n'avait pas tant arrêté que ça.

Je... Je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de toi. Moi je suis en bonne santé et j'ai voulu me suicider... Alors que toi tu es malade et tu fais tout pour vivre... C'est injuste... Mes raisons sont pas si terribles à entendre comme ça, mais le vivre c'est autre chose...

Chut Castiel, chut... »

Dean a beaucoup trop mal de le voir pleurer. Il ne veut pas être celui qui le fait pleurer. Il préfère le voir sourire et même rire, bientôt il espère.

Dean se tourne vers Castiel, à cheval sur la petite banquette du piano. Il glisse ses bras autour du corps, agité de sanglots et le rapatrie contre lui. Castiel ne s'arrête plus, c'est affreux pour Dean.

Son ami s'accroche à lui, le serre, la tête sur son épaule.. Il pleure parce que d'un coup tout est à regretter. Tout l'est s'il y a ce garçon avec lui, si quelqu'un a envie de lui dire d'arrêter de pleurer parce que ça lui fait mal, lui demande de parler juste s'il a envie... Lui apporte la vie et l'espoir. Lui qui ne connait personne, qui n'a aucun ami, aucun cousin, pas une relation... Lui qui est en échec scolaire depuis deux ans, lui qui se fait prendre pour le bouc émissaire de sa classe malgré qu'il ait changé d'établissement, lui qui n'avait aucun avenir, une famille déchirée... Personne vers qui se tourner.

Mais si Dean veut...

Dean est bouleversé par son abandon. Personne n'aurait envie de s'accrocher à un malade. Qui risque de partir. Vite. Il le sait ça. C'est pourquoi seule sa famille est près de lui. Mais il ne peut pas refuser Castiel. Il est allé le chercher après tout, il doit bien avoir une raison à tout ça. Lui qui en cherche tout le temps serait déçu. Dean a toujours cherché de la rationalité partout. Il n'y peut rien, il est fait comme ça. Mais est-ce que la raison a sa place quand le cœur s'en mêle, que l'estomac se tord, que les frissons persistent au moindre sanglot ? Pfff il n'en sait rien.

Il prend ce qui est à prendre. Il faut tout prendre, tout ce qu'on vous donne. Il n'a peut-être plus le temps de refuser.

Dean essaye de calmer les pleurs de son ami. Il embrasse sa tempe comme tout à l'heure et masse doucement son dos, répétant maintes fois que ça n'est pas grave. Castiel lui murmure tout ça. Ses problèmes, parce que ça ne peut plus lui rester sur le cœur... Que ça pèse trop aujourd'hui que tout a changé. Il lui dit aussi de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il ne veut pas être un fardeau, le gamin suicidaire qu'on a avec soi pour faire BA, lui ne veut pas être ça... Il lui raconte juste ses souvenirs de solitaire, de douleur, de dépression... Lui dit surtout que personne ne sait ça, même pas sa famille. Personne n'a mesuré l'étendue de son mal-être et l'envie d'en finir. Dean a mal au cœur maintenant. Il n'avait pas vu toute la fragilité du garçon qu'il tient entre ses bras. Il est comme du verre, avec quelques éclats déjà, prêt à se transformer en mille morceaux. Dean se fait de plus en plus doux. Il a peur de le casser s'il ne murmure pas ou s'il le tient trop fort contre lui.

Les pas de l'infirmière et ses ordres leur paraissent comme un cri qui leur déchire les oreilles. Novak n'a pas le droit d'être ici sans surveillance...

Castiel sursaute en entendant la voix de son bourreau. C'est cette infirmière qui ne supporte pas son silence, qui ne le comprend pas.

Il se détache des bras de Dean, tremblant encore de ses aveux, de la douceur de son ami. Ses yeux croisent ceux de Dean, brillants, émus... Il en a la gorge qui se serre à nouveau. Essuyant ses yeux il se lève, prêt à partir. Dean le suit. Il se met près de lui et essaye de convaincre l'infirmière que Castiel va bien, qu'elle peut le laisser ici, qu'après tout c'est une salle pour les enfants de l'hôpital. La réponse est cinglante.

« Non. Il n'a pas le droit aux visites. »

Dean soupire. Amandine ne peut pas venir à la rescousse, elle était de garde hier alors aujourd'hui repos. Alors il prend à nouveau Castiel contre lui et comme à chaque fois, il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Mes parents sont là demain vu que c'est le week-end. Viens manger de la tarte si tu veux… »

Castiel sourit, il approuve. Les ordres sont là, il doit retourner dans sa chambre et aller voir le psy. Encore. Pas encore parler. Il reste pour être avec Dean.

Se détacher encore de lui, en être presque arraché même. Parce que l'infirmière n'aime pas que deux garçons se regardent comme ça. C'est pas normal. Et quand Dean essaye de le raccompagner, l'infirmière de psy appelle ses collègues du service oncologie pour qu'on vienne le chercher. Il est fatigué, il doit aller se coucher. Comme d'habitude.

Dean se demande alors si le vrai boulot des soignants est de soigner. Si oui, ils s'y prennent pas forcément bien pour Castiel et lui. Castiel a des coups de colère, mais ne dit rien. Il les déteste, de les séparer, alors qu'ils sont bien tous les deux.

Mais Castiel est puni d'avoir voulu mettre fin à ses jours, de ne pas parler. Alors non pas de visites.

Dans sa chambre il fixe le mur blanc.

Il veut comprendre ses ressentis vis-à-vis de Dean. C'est ça l'amitié ?

Dean n'a pas eu le temps de se poser. Lise a débarqué dans sa chambre dès la fin de l'école pour lui raconter ses nouvelles aventures avec Thibault son amoureux et puis sa nouvelle meilleure amie Sophie. Dean est saturé d'histoires de filles, il en rigole. Il ne peut écouter que d'une oreille, Lise ne lui en voudra pas. Leurs parents arrivent après, ils ont vu le personnel médical. Hélène sort son gâteau, au chocolat cette semaine. Gentiment, elle demande des nouvelles du nouvel ami de Dean. Elle dit même qu'elle serait ravie de le rencontrer.

Un large sourire nait sur le visage de Dean. Demain. Demain, il promet.

Castiel lui attend son moment. Il sait que les infirmières ont un creux vers 15 heures, il sait que là elles sont toutes parties boire un café. Alors à ce moment il peut partir.

Les minutes s'égrènent lentement. Il jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Personne.

Il peut y aller. Le cœur battant.

Dean guette la porte depuis un moment. Il sait qu'il va débarquer. Il ne sait pas quand, mais il l'attend. Sa mère a remarqué son air absent mais ne dit rien. Lise fait ses devoirs avec elle, alors Hélène lui fait apprendre ses mots. Vincent est parti faire la sieste à la maison, il est crevé à la fin de sa semaine de boulot.

Castiel traverse le service psy en vitesse. Rejoint le couloir, le palier, puis les escaliers qu'il grimpe en vitesse.

Personne.

Mine de rien il avance d ans l'étage d'oncologie. 203.

Il frappe doucement à la porte. Avec un peu la peur au ventre.

Il ne devrait pas. Dean se lève d'un coup, il en a la tête qui tourne mais tant pis. Il tire les perfusions avec lui et arrive avant sa mère à la porte. Celle-ci ne se retient pas de rire en voyant son empressement.

Dean ouvre la porte et sourit. Ça va mieux quand le petit brun est là. Il le tire à l'intérieur rapidement. Ils sont toujours des hors-la-loi !

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de rire quand Dean le tire comme ça. Le regarder, le bouffer des yeux presque. Puis il voit la petite sœur de son ami, lui ressemblant terriblement, un air de poupée version Dean, et aussi sa mère, il le reconnaît à travers elle. Poli, il va dire bonjour à tout le monde.

Hélène sourit. C'est bien que Dean accepte enfin de se faire des amis dans l'hôpital. Des amis qu'il n'a plus peur de perdre comme avant, au début, ceux de la thérapie de groupe.

Lise le zieute attentivement quand il retourne près de son frère. Elle espère qu'il ne va pas lui enlever son compagnon de jeu préféré. Dean rigole en voyant son regard sombre, typiquement Winchesterien.

« Alors Castiel..., commence Hélène. Tu... Tu es ici pour quoi toi ?

Maman !, siffle Dean entre ses dents.

Castiel baisse les yeux, avec un coup au cœur, il aime que Dean tente de l'aider. Mais il peut répondre… Juste un peu.

Un petit problème…, sourit-il doucement.

Vu le regard noir de son fils, Hélène ne peut insister. Elle essaye juste de savoir :

Tu dois rester longtemps encore ?

Au moins deux semaines… »

La petit Lise regarde le nouvel ami de son frère, de la tête au pied. Tant pis si c'est mal élevé, mais il est bizarre, à se tenir comme ça, en retrait… Et puis son bras…

« Tu t'es fait du mal à ton bras ? » demande-t-elle, insouciante.

Sur le champ, Castiel cache son bras. Il aurait dû mettre quelque chose de plus long pour ne pas que ça se voit. Ça le gêne beaucoup… Hélène remarque aussi, elle fixe quelques secondes. En échange, elle obtient un rappel à l'ordre de Dean.

« Maman le juge pas s'il te plaît. Vraiment. Bon d'ailleurs on va aller à la salle des activités, j'reviens tout à l'heure. »

Hélène n'a pas le temps de dire ouf que son fils et son nouvel ami disparaissent. Elle ne va pas courir après Dean, elle le sait, ça ne sert à rien. Têtu et arrêté dans ses idées. En plus il se braque quand c'est elle qui lui parle.

Soupirant, elle va s'asseoir à côté de Lise pour reprendre les devoirs.

Castiel suit Dean à la trace, et garde son bras contre son torse.

« Je suis désolé… Tu crois que ça va la gêner ta mère ? Enfin… Je sais pas elle va peut-être penser que je suis pas la personne avec qui devrait traîner…

Elle pense ce qu'elle veut et moi aussi. C'est une règle entre nous. On va en parler, c'est sûr. Mais c'est bon, j'suis assez grand pour savoir avec qui j'ai envie d'être.

Dean ouvre la salle des activités et ferme aussitôt dès que Castiel est rentré.

Oui je comprends… Essaye de la rassurer aussi… Et puis tu devrais être avec eux… Profiter qu'ils soient là… Au lieu de venir ici avec moi…

Dean se retourne vers Castiel et le fixe.

Et si j'ai envie d'être avec toi moi ? dit-il fermement.

La poitrine de Castiel s'en serre très fort. Ce regard noir, déterminé…

Oui.. pardon…

Bon. »

Dean se décrispe un peu. Plus ça va, plus il lance les choses sans se rendre compte. Et il ne réalise ce qu'il a dit seulement lorsqu'il voit les yeux de Castiel briller un peu. Un tour de grande roue dans son ventre. Il est plus beau comme ça qu'avec le regard terne et vide comme au premier jour.

Castiel s'avance vers lui, sa main se met à trembler quand il la tend pour piquer la casquette de son ami et la met sur sa sienne, tentant un sourire.

« Tu es plus obligé de la porter tu sais, ils sont quand même un peu plus longs tes cheveux là…

Oui mais elle me va mieux à moi qu'à toi ! se moque gentiment Dean, tentant de la récupérer.

Mais Castiel l'en empêche, reculant d'un pas, souriant largement.

C'est pas grave. Moi je te préfère sans. »

Dean arrête alors. Non pas parce qu'il est fatigué, loin de là. Juste parce qu'il s'arrête pour admirer Castiel qui joue, Castiel qui sourit. C'est vraiment beau. Et en plus c'est lui qui le rend comme ça. Alors si pour que Castiel sourit, il ne doit plus porter sa casquette...

« D'accord.

Tant mieux ! »

Castiel n'arrête pas de sourire. C'est étrange, d'avoir des réactions spontanées comme ça, se sont comme des réflexes de gestes, de mots. Alors qu'il n'a jamais fait ça, avec personne, il n'a jamais ri avec un autre, jamais joué… Peut-être avec son frère, mais ce n'est pas pareil, Gabe c'est son jumeau. Dean lui c'est une personne qu'il apprivoise de jour en jour. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse ?

Dean, si curieux qu'il est. Oui il aime apprendre, apprivoiser c'est un peu pareil non ? Comme il apprivoise le rire de Castiel, grave, qui a dû mal à sortir alors que Dean le provoque, le cherche en lui faisant des chatouilles. Et que ce rire, c'est le plus beau qu'il ait entendu, mieux que sa sœur même. C'est un rire qui n'a pas l'habitude de sortir, presque incongru. Mais Dean s'y attache malgré lui. Le seul ennui avec Castiel c'est que le moindre éclat de rire le secoue tellement que ça fait ressortir les larmes au fond de lui. C'est pas sa faute, c'est les nerfs, c'est les médicaments qui font ça, et même si Dean le fait rire aux éclats et qu'il est heureux, oh oui, heureux à un point inimaginable, il a des sillons de larmes qui s'écoulent sur ses joues pales. Dean ne demande pas pourquoi. Parce qu'il sait que les yeux de Castiel, aussi embués de larmes soient-il, ne mentent pas. Alors il essuie les larmes, prend Castiel contre lui, le serre. Le petit brun est sensitif, il a besoin de quelque chose qui l'entoure, qui le soutient.

Hélène Winchester les trouve comme ça sur une banquette. Et à voir le sourire de son fils, elle a bien fait de le laisser agir.

« Les garçons, vous voulez du gâteau ? demande-t-elle.

Castiel s'extrait doucement des bras de Dean, il termine d'essuyer ses yeux, alors qu'il sourit toujours.

Tu as faim toi ?

Oui, un peu., sourit-il.

Wahou c'est fête ! s'exclame Hélène. Ton père vient de revenir en plus. Et Lise te réclame.

On arrive. »

Dean se lève et prend Castiel par la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Il le suit jusqu'à la chambre. Aucun des gestes ne lui semble inapproprié. C'est comme ça avec Dean et c'est tout.

À l'intérieur il va saluer le père de son ami. À nouveau Lise le suit des yeux avant d'aller se coller à son frère. Non mais. Dean joue avec ses cheveux chocolat. Sa maman sert le gâteau au chocolat justement, une petite part pour lui. Il a du mal à digérer mais il sait que ça fait plaisir à Castiel. Et à sa famille. Mais Castiel, ça lui fait plus quelque chose...

Il se tourne vers lui et demande à son oreille :

« Tu veux une veste pour éviter de te tenir le bras ?

Castiel ouvre la bouche, étonné.

Oui je veux bien… »

Deanis s'écarte de sa petite sœur pour aller chercher dans son armoire une veste toute basique. Il la fait enfiler à Castiel, elle est un peu grande mais au moins, il ne tiendra plus ses bras, il s'ouvre un peu. Castiel se sent un peu mieux comme ça, le regard sur lui est un peu moins désagréable, même s'il n'est pas méchant. Il sait bien que la petite fille ne lui veut pas de mal, mais la curiosité à cet âge là… Inquiéter la mère de son ami c'est pas non plus dans ses idées.

Le gâteau au chocolat est un pure délice, fondant, et croustillant dessus. Il en complimente la maman de son ami. Cette dernière rosit, flattée. Elle lui demande alors s'il veut bien se joindre à eux aussi pour le dîner, le samedi soir c'est soirée plats exotiques chez les Winchester. Dean a un regard désolé vers Castiel. Il sait qu'il va dire non...

« Je suis désolé… Je suis obligé de refuser même si j'aurais vraiment aimé, mais j'ai pas le droit d'être ici déjà…, fait Castiel, déçu.

Il n'en revient pas, qu'on ne le connaisse pas et qu'on lui demande déjà ce genre de choses.

Ha bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu fais l'école buissonnière ? demande Lise, innocemment.

On peut dire ça oui !, sourit Castiel. Ils sont pas gentils avec moi, alors je reste avec ceux qui le sont !

Toi tu es trop gentil ! rit Hélène.

Tu vois Castiel, je te l'avais dit ! » ajoute Dean.

Presque involontairement, mais presque hein, la main de Dean effleure celle de Castiel. Et celui-ci en frissonne, il sourit à Dean, à Lise, à la mère de Dean. Il n'a plus envie de partir. Pourtant il faudrait, on va vite voir son absence… Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure, il n'est pas protégé par Amandine aujourd'hui. La seule heure de la journée où il est heureux.

« Oui peut-être.., sourit Castiel baissant les yeux.

Bon..., sourit toujours Hélène, tu veux rentrer avant de te faire crier ?

Non ! répond Dean avant lui. Enfin... Tu veux faire quoi toi ? demande-t-il à Castiel.

Bah je vais rester alors… Ils peuvent toujours me crier dessus je m'en fiche, de toute façon je leur répondrai pas. Ils peuvent plus m'interdire grand chose maintenant… À moins de m'enfermer dans ma chambre mais j'en doute !

Je les laisserais pas faire. Amandine et moi, on formera une armée ! rit Dean.

Ha mon fils et ses envies révolutionnaires, ça faisait longtemps..., soupire Hélène.

Castiel baisse les yeux et sourit encore, il ne peut plus s'arrêter c'est horrible !

Merci..

D'être un Che Guevara en puissance ? demande Dean, dans un clin d'œil.

Tu t'arrêtes jamais..., souffle sa mère.

Dean ! Et puis tu sais Che Guevara était pas un héros !

C'était une image... Pfff j'ai plein d'énergie là c'est dingue. Ça faisait longtemps... »

Dean fait à moitié le lien de cause à effet de la présence de Castiel sur lui. Sa mère est juste contente de l'entendre dire. Castiel n'est pas une si mauvaise influence s'elle le pensait au premier abord.

« Sûrement que c'est le gâteau au chocolat ! Vous devriez lui en refaire plus souvent ! » fait naïvement Castiel à la mère de Dean.

Cette dernière rigole. Elle jure qu'elle n'a mis aucune substance illicite là dedans.

L'ambiance est un peu étrange. Dean profitera de sa petite Lise et toute sa famille plus tard. Là, il veut profiter de Castiel avant que celui-ci se fasse rappeler à l'ordre. Il veut le faire rire, encore une fois.

Il pose alors sa main sur son avant bras et murmure :

« Je te ramène ?

Oui je crois que ça serait mieux quand même… J'ai pas envie de plus te voir. »

Castiel se lève avec Dean. Va dire au revoir à Lise et Madame Winchester. Cette dernière lui souhaite bon rétablissement et espère le revoir.

À peine dehors, Dean lui avoue qu'il va se cacher dans sa chambre. Il en rigole, tout fier de son plan diabolique. Castiel rigole aussi.

« Comment tu vas faire ? Dans le placard ?!

Dans la douche sinon ! rit Dean, le bouffant des yeux malgré lui.

Mon pauvre ! Tu serais pas très bien là dedans ! C'est petit quand même ! »

Cette fois c'est Castiel qui le prend par la main pour le tirer à l'étage inférieur. Dean a tout chaud alors, comme quand il avait Castiel dans ses bras hier sur la banquette du piano. Il lui laisse sa main, même si c'est bizarre, même si c'est pas normal. Il s'en fout. Il prend ce qui est à prendre. La chaleur au creux du ventre en fait partie.

Devant la porte du service Castiel regarde par le hublot… Il y a un peu de monde… Riant, il empêche son ami d'entrer… Lui dit d'attendre… Puis d'un coup il pousse la porte et l'emporte à l'intérieur…

Vite courir ! Mais… D'un coup il y a une infirmière qui sort d'une chambre. Alors il tire Dean vers la première porte qui n'annonce pas le numéro d'une chambre qu'ils croisent.

Ils se retrouvent dans les réserves de l'hôpital en masques, seringues et autres blouses. Quelques balais aussi dans lesquels Dean se prend les pieds maladroitement. Il rit, se raccroche à Castiel pour ne pas tomber. Oh mon Dieu, ce qu'il est bien... Castiel se retient d'éclater de rire pour ne pas se faire choper, il essaye de faire de même avec son ami qui lui est complètement éclaté. Il lui plaque une main sur la bouche en lui disant de se taire. Les yeux pétillants, le cœur bâtant la chamade.

Dean s'écroule contre lui, il s'excuse mais il ne peut contrôler ce foutu fou rire. Il en a mal dans le ventre, il s'accroche à la veste qu'il a donnée à Castiel sinon il va tomber.

« Oh putain c'est bon ! dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Tu l'as dit ! Je crois que j'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie !, s'exclame Castiel à voix basse, retenant Dean.

Comment on va faire pour sortir ? murmure ce dernier, regardant Castiel droit dans les yeux.

Castiel prend la question comme un double sens. Le placard et l'hopital.

Et si on restait là ?

Mes parents vont s'inquiéter mais j'm'en fiche. D'accord., souffle Dean.

Dis... On va se revoir après l'hôpital ?, demande Castiel, perdant son sourire.

Faut déjà que j'en sorte..., fait tristement Dean en s'asseyant par terre.

Tu vas en sortir., affirme Castiel.

Alors si j'en sors, je vois pas pourquoi on se reverrait pas. Je connais personne à part toi ici tu sais., avoue Dean.

Je sais pas… Les gens oublient facilement, on croise tellement de gens dans notre vie. On croit qu'ils nous aiment et en fait non. Enfin dans mon cas c'est jamais arrivé vu que j'ai jamais eu d'ami, mais bon… Je me méfie c'est tout…

Tu te protèges, c'est normal. Mais on se reverra. J'suis sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. D'accord ?

On va faire un deal. Si tu guéris j'accepte de parler.

Si tu veux. C'est gentil de vouloir rester avec moi..., sourit Dean.

Je suis un peu idiot. Ça fait trois semaines qu'on se connaît et je te dis ça comme si c'était important, qu'on était amis depuis toujours.., murmure Castiel, réfléchissant.

C'est un peu la sensation que j'ai. Elle ne me dérange pas.

Le petit brun lève la tête et lui sourit légèrement.

T'es en train de me guérir de ma dépression je crois.

C'était mon but. Enfin presque. Au début je voulais te faire parler. Puis sourire. Puis rire. Je sais pas pourquoi ni comment j'y arrive mais je m'en fous... »

À défaut de pouvoir jouer avec les siens, Dean s'occupe des cheveux de Castiel.

Castiel ne dit rien. Les papillons se réveillent dans son ventre… Il se laisse glisser contre Dean, sa tête sur ses cuisses. Rester près de lui. Dean n'a pas le droit de mourir, et lui non plus.

Dean soupire. Il a un petit coup de fatigue après toute cette agitation et ces rires. Alors rester dans le silence, à faire des tortillons avec les cheveux de Castiel lui va très bien. Il n'a pas à réfléchir comme ça. Juste profiter de l'instant. Sans penser à rien, comme d'habitude avec lui. Ça fait des frissons dans le cou de Castiel. C'est agréable… C'est doux… Il est tellement bien. Plus envie de bouger, de parler, de rien. Juste fermer les yeux et caresser au travers du jean le genoux à sa portée.

Dean a des frissons partout à cause de la petite main. Mais pourtant il a si chaud... Il se demande s'il n'a pas de la fièvre à réagir comme ça aux attentions de Castiel.

Vincent Winchester fait les cent pas dans la chambre de son fils.

« Et toi tu l'as laissé partir ? Avec un suicidaire ?

Chéri, calme-toi s'il te plaît, je suis sur qu'ils sont dans la salle pour les jeunes ou dans la chambre de Castiel..., tente de le calmer Hélène.

Non ! J'ai vérifié la salle et une infirmière m'a dit que la chambre était vide. Non mais c'est pas vrai... »

Le personnel soignant les cherche. Partout. Un jeune malade du cancer et un suicidaire... On sait jamais.

La jeune interne qui ouvre la porte et voit deux corps de garçons endormis fait preuve de la plus grande quiétude. C'est eux. Mais pas d'affolement, ils ne vont pas bouger.

Elle bipe l'oncologie pour rassurer tout le monde. Ils vont bien.

Castiel s'est réveillé au moment où on a ouvert la porte, mais n'a préféré de pas bouger. Pour savoir si on allait leur hurler dessus ou pas, les séparer ou pas… Mais non, on a laissé la porte ouverte le temps de prévenir les autres.

Se redressant, le petit brun voit son ami encore tout endormi… Il sourit tendrement et va embrasser sa tempe. Il a bien le droit, Dean a fait pareil la dernier fois.

La chaleur monte en Dean, anormale, délicieuse. Son ami s'éveille alors. Le sommeil était léger, mais très agréable. Il se frotte les yeux, un peu à l'ouest et sourit à Castiel.

« On a vraiment dormi ? fait-il surpris.

Castiel sourit et passe sa main avec tendresse sur sa joue.

Oui... Y'a une infirmière dehors...

Dean pose sa main sur celle de Castiel, penchant un peu la tête.

Je veux encore dormir., fait-il, capricieux.

Le cœur du petit brun s'emballe.

Je sais... Retourne avec ta famille Dean...

Mais toi ?

Dean a un petit sourire un coin.

C'est pas grave... Je vais aller lire... T'occupes pas de moi.

Mais... »

Dean n'a pas le temps de formuler son objection. Il entend les pas précipités dehors. Il reconnait la façon de courir de son père, et encore plus sa voix grave qui s'élève :

« Dean ! On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Dean lâche alors la main de son ami et lui lance un regard désolé. Il va devoir sans lui faire le traditionnel câlin. Et le murmure à l'oreille. Et ça lui manque à Dean. Plus que de raison.

Il fait juste un petit signe de main et s'en va avec son père, s'excusant de leur avoir causé du soucis. Il s'est assoupi. Pourquoi le placard à balais ? Pfff... Il doit expliquer toute la punition de Castiel et le temps de faire ça, il est déjà dans sa chambre.

En sécurité.

Ou pas.

Castiel lui est reconduit illico presto dans sa chambre. Il se renferme sur lui, se ferme, ne parle plus. Pourtant ça n'empêche pas l'infirmière de lui rappeler qu'il devrait. Pour sa mère qui ressort en pleurant à chaque fois de sa chambre. Mais si elle arrêtait de se déchirer avec son père... Et parce que sinon, il va finir à l'HP.

Il s'en fout. Il attend la guérison de Dean. Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il va y arriver.

Seul dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit il se rappelle qu'il porte la veste de Dean. Il sourit et la retire. La porte à son visage.

C'est son odeur... Toute douce... Un peu sucré, un peu épicée. Dean quoi.

Les papillons ont élu domicile dans son ventre pour de bon.

Hélène Winchester râle contre son fils qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête alors qu'il n'en a pas de tête ! Et oui, ta veste elle est où encore ? Voilà ce qu'elle répète à Dean. Dean sur un nuage qui n'en a rien à faire. Il répond oui, mais préfère jouer avec Lise qui elle ne lui prend pas la tête. Il lui fait lire en plus, c'est drôle. Alors il rigole bêtement et sa mère le reprend sur son insolence. D'abord s'enfuir, le faire peur, oublier une veste et maintenant rire ? Son a quitté la pièce, les scènes comme ça, très peu pour lui. Et il a raison. Parce que Dean finit par répondre.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi Maman. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, ça doit faire la cinquantième fois que je vous le dit mais tu vois, je continue à le penser. Pour la veste, c'est bon, c'est Castiel. Je le vois demain si je veux. Et tu sais que tu pourras pas m'en empêcher, il m'a rien fait, c'est moi tout seul qui me suis endormi ! Tu le sais que je fatigue vite, non ? »

Hélène s'est arrêté de respirer quelques instants. Dean a joué sur tous les plans pour la faire craquer. Elle soupire et vient s'asseoir près de son fils.

« Alors à l'avenir, s'il te plaît quand tu fatigues, reviens. On... On se fait du soucis nous...

Je sais Maman mais bon, je commence à avoir mes repères dans l'hôpital.

Malheureusement., sourit tristement sa mère. Bon, c'est bon. Tu fais un câlin à ta rabat-joie de mère ?

Moi aussi j'peux avoir un câlin ? fait Lise.

Pfff, bien sûr ! »

Il prend les deux femmes de sa vie dans ses grands bras et profite d'avoir sa maman si près pour s'excuser à son oreille, pas très fier de la rendre malade d'inquiétude.

Hélène l'embrasse sur la joue et lui dit que ça va aller. Qu'il se repose ici s'il est fatigué.

Au lieu de ça, il joue avec Lise. Profite de ses parents, de son père qui est revenu avec la nourriture du soir, ça sera mexicain ! Et alors que Dean mange ses nachos, il se demande si Castiel aime ça, le mexicain. Il réalise qu'il veut connaître encore plein de choses de lui. Malgré le sentiment de le connaître depuis toujours... La maladie affecte peut-être son horloge interne. Il imagine. Mais ne se le rentre pas dans la tête.

Castiel reste seul, avec cette veste. Ce reste de Dean. Mais tant qu'elle sent lui...  
Après avoir dîner, reçu ses médicaments, les soins pour ses points de suture, il se roule en boule dans son lit. La veste comme doudou. Se rattacher à lui, à défaut du vide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Castiel se lève, il fait nuit. Ne sait pas l'heure. Se glisse dans le couloir, à peine arrive-t-il à la porte qu'il tente de l'ouvrir. Une fois... Elle résiste. Deux... Encore.

« Novak ! Dans votre lit ! Vous cherchez à faire quoi là ? » murmure fort l'infirmière de garde.

Et merde...

Dean n'a rien entendu de tout ça, dormant profondément. S 'il avait entendu, il aurait su pourquoi il n'a eu aucune visite de son petit brun dans la journée du dimanche. Heureusement que sa famille était là. Il a même eu une visite de ses cousins. C'était bien. Mais ce soir il est encore plus fatigué. Il aimerait veiller pour guetter Castiel mais il n'arrive pas à résister aux bras de Morphée...

Castiel aussi a reçu la visite de sa famille. Son frère l'a regardé, a scruté son regard pendant un long moment. Et finalement il a presque souri. Lui et son jumeau se comprennent sans rien dire, alors oui, Gabriel va pouvoir dire à leur mère que Castiel va mieux.

Cette nouvelle nuit, Castiel veut aller plus vite. Ne pas hésiter.

Comme la première fois il vérifie dans le couloir, il n'y a personne, juste de la lumière au fond à l'accueil. Tant mieux.

En chaussettes et pyjama il avance dans le couloir en vitesse, glisse un peu. La porte s'ouvre cette fois-ci.

Et si Dean ne voulait pas de lui près de lui ? S'il le dérangeait ?

C'est ce à quoi il pense quand il pousse la porte de sa chambre. Silence…

Dean n'entend rien. Replié en position fœtale, il dort profondément. C'est toujours comme ça après le week-end. Les visites, il adore mais il a oublié que son organisme n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant... Alors là, il reprend plein de forces pour attaquer la semaine.

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant comme ça… Il fait le tour du lit, pour le voir de face. Son visage détendu, calme… Les papillons sont dans son torse cette fois…

Le plus doucement possible, il se hisse sur le lit, soulève les draps et la couverture pour se glisser à l'intérieur… Dean sent quelque chose contre lui, qui bouge. Ce n'est pas dans son rêve, il ne rêvait pas... Il fronce les sourcils et se met à bouger les mains pour trouver ce que c'est sans sortir de son sommeil.

Il passe dans les cheveux bruns et doux, le visage. Il reconnait une bouche, un nez... Alors il sourit. Dean sourit dans son demi sommeil. Parce qu'il sait qui est là. Et que sans ouvrir les yeux, il murmure :

« Cas'...

Le petit brun sourit… Tout doucement il embrasse son menton…

Rendors-toi… »

Dean finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le baiser l'a réveillé. Si près de sa bouche, vierge de tout. Il en a eu encore chaud et mal au ventre, au cœur... Non, il n'a pas mal. Il sent juste que ça s'agite.

« Je... Et toi ? murmure-t-il.

Castiel tremble. Il vient de se rendre compte de ça… Une de ses mains passe sur la taille de son ami, tandis que l'autre se pose sur son torse.

Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Oui. »

Dean est bien comme ça. Son mal dans le cœur s'en va, laisse place à l'agréable chaleur. Sa meilleure alliée. S'il est bien pourquoi se priverait-il de ça ? La question de l'éthique, de la morale... Il s'en fout. Il est bien. Il agit.

Mais Castiel surtout… Parce que c'est lui lève la tête… Pour embrasser à nouveau son menton… Et monter encore… La main sur son torse se crispe, la gorge serrée, l'effet papillon dans le creux de son ventre… Ses lèvres viennent se poser doucement, tremblantes contre celles de Dean… Si chaudes… Ce dernier a le cœur qui s'emballe. La douleur revient mais il doit être un peu maso. Mon Dieu, il aime... Oui, sentir toute l'importance qu'il a pour Castiel, toute la place qu'il lui accorde dans sa vie. Il va prendre la main qui se crispe, la serre à son tour.

Plus rien n'a d'importance. On aurait pu être en plein jour, il sait que la sensation aurait été identique. Il aime.

Dean rend son baiser à Castiel. Avec douceur. Il ouvre ses yeux, voit les lèvres si près des siennes. Il n'a pas réfléchi. C'est si bon.

« Je viens de te donner mon premier baiser., souffle-t-il.

Castiel a un rire tremblant. Il a l'impression d'être liquéfie de l'intérieur. Son cœur est paniqué et apaisé à fois, il ne comprend rien. Il s'en fout. Il est là...

Moi aussi...

C'est un bon début alors, hein ?

Dean n'a toujours pas lâché sa main. Ni son regard.

Ouais... »

Castiel se tient à cette main. Il entrelace leurs doigts, il s'abandonne au fond de ses yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'il le veut, c'est pire que ça. Tellement puissant... Évident. Dean ne se pose aucune question depuis qu'il a Castiel dans ses bras. Ça va vite mais il n'a plus le temps lui. Alors il p rend, toujours plus il prend...

« Je sais plus si j'ai envie de dormir maintenant..., souffle-t-il.

Moi non plus... Je pourrais peut-être... Te donner mon deuxième baiser ? » propose-t-il.

Dean le prend de court. Lui aussi il veut essayer, il veut apprendre. Il veut contrôler les vagues de chaleur. Mais ce n'est pas en baisant les lèvres de Castiel qu'il y arrive, bien au contraire. Il glisse ses mains jusqu'à prendre le visage de Castiel en coupe, le caresse tout doucement.

C'est un garçon. Tant pis. Voilà tout ce qu'il pense. Oui un garçon, et alors ? Le petit brun n'arrive même pas à voir le mal, le problème... Il ne lâche pas ses yeux. Et même dans le noir, il les voit pétillants, passionnés... À présent il n'ose plus bouger, d'un pouce, se laisse faire parce qu'il a commencé le premier. Dean se retourne doucement sur le do s. Le lit est petit, il vont devoir se serrer. Alors il tire Castiel sur lui. Cachés sous les draps, à l'abris des autres, de la maladie. À deux ils sont plus forts. Castiel se penche vers lui, il peut maintenant passer sa main dans ses cheveux, courts, mais il n'y pense pas...

Ses lèvres retournent à la rencontre de ses semblables, tout en douceur... Les baisers sont pudiques, ce sont les premiers. Encore timides, à sourire parce qu'on hésite, qu'on ne sait pas. Les nez qui s'en mêlent. Le rire rauque de Castiel. Les joues rouges de Dean. Leurs mains amoureuses qui ne quittent plus. La candeur, la découverte, la surprise. C'est tout ça à la fois.

Castiel se sent bien, comme jamais il ne l'a été. Parce que là tout de suite son cœur est en vie, ça bat fort en lui, chaque cellule de son corps est réveillée, est irriguée de sang et d'un quelque chose en plus. Il le sent parce que c'est comme si les papillons avaient envahi chaque endroit de son corps… Et celui de Dean… Son souffle à sa bouche, leurs sourires complices. Castiel aime.

« On va peut-être dormir un peu quand même, non ? murmure Dean à son oreille qu'il embrasse.

Oui… Ça serait mieux… Faut que tu te reposes toi…

Castiel s'installe bien comme il faut, un bras en travers de son torse, la tête sur son épaule, les jambes entrelacées.

Mmmh. Castiel ça t'embête si j'enlève mon tee-shirt ? J'ai super chaud., sourit Dean.

Ha non, non.. Désolé… »

Castiel se pousse alors un peu. Ouais collés comme ça ils vont un peu mourir de chaud…

Dean se déshabille, puis va voler un dernier baiser à Castiel. C'est trop bon. Dean se rallonge dans son lit avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru donner son premier baiser à l'hôpital. Et à deux heures le matin. Mais qu'importe. Là, au chaud, contre Castiel, il s'endort. Facilement. Pareil pour Castiel qui sombre, quasi immédiatement… Il a un drôle d'impression, celle d'être entier, d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose qu'il avait perdu… Sa peau contre la sienne, c'est chaud, tendre… Si bon… Sa main contre son ventre blanc. Elle est à sa place.

Ils sont entiers.

Pour une fois, Dean ne s'est pas réveillé avant la tournée des infirmières. Il dort trop profondément. Alors du coup, il ne voit pas Amandine qui débarque et se cache la bouche avec la main. Elle retourne fermer la porte de la chambre à clefs avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive.

Amandine s'assoit à côté d'eux et passe tendrement sa main sur la joue de Dean. Elle le voit froncer les sourcils, se forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Dean sursaute en voyant que c'est elle.

« Merde..., souffle-t-il.

Ça tu peux le dire... » rigole l'infirmière.

Castiel ouvre les yeux à l'entente des voix. Il cherche une seconde à se rappeler où il est, mais quand il sent le corps de Dean contre lui, il ne panique même pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Vous n'avez pas le droit de dormir ensemble... Ça va que c'est moi Dean mais bon, je peux pas couvrir ça. Ils vont commencer la tournée des chambres en psy aussi., fait Amandine.

Putain...

Dean ! le gronde gentiment Amandine.

Oh non… »

Castiel soupire.. Mais à peine a-t-il le temps de dire ouf qu'on frappe à la porte de la chambre. On clenche. Non, ici les portes n'ont pas le droit d'être fermées à clef. Amandine doit le faire, ouvrir… Pour elle aussi les problèmes arrivent.

Deux infirmières rentrent en vitesse.

« C'est pas vrai Castiel, on vous avez dit de pas sortir, on va faire quoi ? Vous mettre en isolement ? Venez. »

Castiel sur le champ se renferme et se crispe aux bras de Dean. Il ne veut pas partir. Dean se redresse, tient Castiel contre lui. Pas l'isolement. Non, pas possible ça. Il ne le supportera pas. Il le sait maintenant.

Amandine est obligée de rester en retrait. Elle va déjà devoir s'arranger avec ses collègues de psy pour que cet incident passe sous silence. Le directeur de l'hôpital l'a déjà repérée à cause de sa facilité à se lier d'amitié avec les patients. Pourtant, c'est difficile pour elle. Quand elle voit Dean qui s'acharne à garder Castiel dans ses bras alors que les infirmières crient qu'il faut le lâcher. Elle sait que Dean n'a aucune force physique, qu'il est obligé de lâcher. Elle trouve ça lâche de la part de ses collègues.

Mais Castiel ne supporte juste absolument de se sentir arraché physiquement de Dean. Il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas rester sans lui, pas après cette nuit, pas sans ses bras, pas sans un baiser… Il a une douleur atroce dans le ventre, dans le cœur.

« Noon ! Lâchez moi ! », explose-t-il, tentant de se débattre comme un fou.

Dean les supplie du regard, lui ne peut rien faire. Il a mal, il pleurerait de son impuissance physique à le protéger et le défendre. Il voit qu'Amandine est mal pour eux, mais ça ne suffit pas. Qu'elle agisse ! Elle peut pas laisser faire ça ! Les infirmières ne s'étonnent même pas de l'entendre parler, elles s'en fichent, par contre elles ne supportent pas cette façon qu'il a de se défendre, et même s'il est petit et frêle elles ne pourront pas le forcer à monter.

Castiel meurt de douleur, il tremble avec violence, se met à pleurer… Il ne sait plus qui supplier, Amandine ou Dean, peut-être les infirmières. Il ne faut pas rêver. Celles-ci ont autre chose à faire que de l'entendre geindre. Dean crie à l'injustice quand il les voit sortir une seringue, l'enfoncer dans le bras de Castiel et voir ce dernier partir dans les vapes. Oui, là c'est sûr qu'il ne résiste plus et qu'il est docile. Le sédatif a cet avantage.

« Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Il vous a rien fait ! On demandait rien nous ! s'exclame Dean.

Dean, un conseil tais-toi. » le coupe Amandine.

Les infirmières lui jettent effectivement un regard noir et s'en vont avec le petit brun. Dean a envie de pleurer, il se retourne vers son amie infirmière. Il veut des explications.

« Il va aller en chambre d'isolement., fait-elle. Au moins pour la journée.

Non ! Ils lui ont déjà donné un sédatif, faut arrêter là ! On a juste dormi ensemble, c'est pas la fin du monde putain ! On était bien, on a fait de mal à personne à ce que je sache !

Aux règles. Allez Dean, calme-toi… »

Amandine vient lui masser la tête. Elle est en retard dans sa tournée mais tant pis. Elle est bouleversé par son petit patient. Ses yeux tristes. Son corps affaissé. Bien différent de quand elle l'a trouvé au lit avec Castiel.

Et celui-ci a agacé tout le monde, alors voilà, ça suffit. Il doit rester seul, il doit réfléchir. Arrêter de faire tourner en bourrique tout le personnel de la psychiatrie. Castiel ne supporte pas le sédatif, il ne peut tenir debout, on l'emmène alors comme on peut là-haut. Les larmes sur son visage coulent sans rien demander, juste ses nerfs qui ont été brisés en une seconde.

Il veut Dean.

Personne d'autre. Rien d'autre.

La chambre est froide, fermée à clef. Lui dort, il ne sait pas qu'on l'a attaché. Pour son bien. C'est cela oui. Ses parents vont être avertis.

Ils s'inquiètent. Séparément bien sûr vu qu'ils ne vivent plus ensemble. Ça, ils ne l'ont pas encore dit à Castiel, ils ont trop peur de l'état de santé de leur fils. Ils ne le connaissent plus qu'à travers les critiques du personnel de l'hôpital ou bien les interprétations de Gabe.

C'est sûr que s'ils le voyaient avec les yeux de Dean, tout irait beaucoup mieux. Ils verraient Castiel avec une sa timidité transformée en chaleur, sa naïveté changée en affection, son attention métamorphosée en amour.

Dean soupire. Il n'a rien dit depuis ce matin. C'est dur pour lui, grand bavard et grand blagueurs. Mais là, il ne peut rien dire. Il a mal au ventre. Alors il dort. Ou du moins somnole. Écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles pour éradiquer le manque.

Il s'est vite attaché.

Castiel ne peut plus rien penser, pendant une journée entière et deux nuits. Il est considéré comme dangereux pour lui-même. Si seulement il savait, il pourrait râler. Enfin…

Mais là, même dans son sommeil artificiel, il ne pense qu'à une personne.

Dean.

Et peut-être qu'ils se retrouvent en rêve pour à nouveau découvrir à deux. Les baisers, les câlins. Tout ce qu'ils n'ont jamais donné à per sonne d'autre. Il faut dire que Dean n'y a jamais songé, à être en couple. Vraiment pas son truc, même lorsqu'il était en pleine santé et à Paris. Et là , aujourd'hui, malade, il choisit de le faire. Avec une seule personne.

Castiel.

Après sa seconde nuit on le ramène dans sa chambre. Le petit brun est encore dans les vapes, il faut attendre que les calmants s'éliminent. Quelques heures, il ne mange pas encore, il n'a pas la force de se redresser.

Il appelle, il essaye de le faire venir en l'appelant ..

Dean fait une tête de chien battu à Amandine. Chaque fois qu'elle lui change sa perf. Et elle et son pauvre petit cœur d'artichaut ont du mal à résister. À chaque écart, elle met sa carrière en jeu mais elle n'y peut rien. Il y a Dean. Et Maïa en cardiologie. Ou alors ce petit vieux adorable en gériatrie. Amandine, elle a toujours un petit coup de cœur pour ses patients.

Là c'est pour deux. Même si Castiel n'est pas son patient, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour voir Dean sourire.

Elle lui ordonne alors de la suivre. Sans discuter. Elle ouvre la salle des activités fermée à clefs et y enferme Dean. Qui sourit. Parce qu'il croit bien deviner ce qu'elle manigance.

Castiel par contre lui ne s'attendait pas à voir Amandine rentrer dans sa chambre. Il est à l'ouest, fatigué… Alors elle l'aide, ne dit rien. L'aide à se lever, à mettre ses chaussons, elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour le faire tout beau.

Pour Dean quand même.

Castiel sent juste son cœur battre plus fort, mais il se tient à Amandine pour marcher. Ça tourne… Elle l'amène dans jusqu'à la salle où Dean fait les cent pas. Son cœur en loupe un battement quand elle voit Dean se précipiter pour prendre Castiel da ns ses bras, le soutenir et le bercer contre lui.

« J'ai pas beaucoup de temps là, c'est ma pause. Je reste devant la salle. Pas de bêtise d'accord ? »

Dean promet pour eux deux. Car pour une fois c'est Castiel le plus fatigué. Le petit brun se laisser couler contre son ami, les bras autour de sa taille, le nez dans son cou. Il lui a manqué, horriblement. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'en va. Il est là… Dean l'embrasse sur la joue. Par pudeur, il n'ose pas aller plus loin. Juste le temps de le respirer, de reprendre des forces.

« J'arrive pas à émerger c'est horrible…, souffle Castiel, ne le lâchant.

Dean lui fait relever le visage par le menton et scrute ses yeux.

Ils t'ont drogué ou quoi ?

Castiel fait juste oui de la tête. Il est si bien là dans ses bras.

Je me souviens pas des dernières heures…

Dean va les asseoir dans les banquettes, pestant contre le personnel hospitalier.

J'espère que tu vas te souvenir de cette petit demi heure qu'on a.

Oui moi aussi… Je crois que je me souviens même à peine de quand on nous a réveillés…

Dean sourit et remet ses cheveux en place.

C'était bien... J'ai bien aimé dormir avec toi..., confesse-t-il.

Moi aussi…, souffle Castiel, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi… Et tu me tiens chaud… Moi qui ai tout le temps froid..

Tu as froid ? Les médecins ont contrôlé ça ? Je te demande pas si tu leur as dit vu que tu refuses de parler., sourit Dean en touchant son front.

T'en fais pas comme ça, j'ai tout le temps froid… Je suis comme ça depuis toujours… Et ils m'ont déjà fait tous les tests possibles et imaginables… J'ai rien d'autre qu'une dépression profonde…, sourit Castiel, attendri.

Ça me rassure pas forcément tu sais. »

Dean le serre fort contre lui, essaye de lui donner le peu d'énergie qu'il a réussi à emmagasiner ces derniers jours. Il lui avoue au creux de l'oreille qu'il lui a manqué. Fort. Très fort. Castiel lui répond la même chose… Il lui a beaucoup trop manqué… Il ne sentait plus sa présence, et ça lui faisait mal… Trouvant ses propos un peu décousus et surtout bêtes, il préfère fermer les yeux et chercher la bouche de son ami, pour un baiser…

Dean sourit, content que Castiel veuille tenter à nouveau l'expérience. La prolonger même un peu, les langues s'invitant, se découvrant. Comme un jeu. Ils découvrent. Ils apprennent à aimer. Le plus bel apprentissage.

Le petit brun s'arrête une seconde, parce que son cœur bat trop fort. Que ça lui fait presque peur… Alors il souffle juste à sa bouche. Une main dans son cou… Il n'a jamais rien fait, rien… Et rien que ce baiser… Un peu approfondi, c'est une torture pour les sens… S'il avait su un jour ça… Dean papillonne à ses lèvres, multiples baisers déposés sur tout le visage. Il y a bien plus de surface que la bouche, de nouvelles façons d'aimer Castiel. Il se calme quand même. Lui quand son cœur s'emballe, ça peut être dangereux. Mais pourtant, il ne voit pas comment Castiel pourrait être un danger pour lui.

« Tout va bien ? finit-il par murmurer.

Oui je crois bien…, sourit Castiel. C'est… J'aime…

Moi aussi... Je sais pas trop pourquoi... Je sais juste que j'aime. Je veux pas m'en priver.

Moi non plus.. je pensais pas être capable un jour de sourire autant. Je… Moi qui ai regretté pendant deux semaines de m'être loupé, là… Je suis heureux que ça se soit passé… Juste pour t'avoir rencontré…

Castiel ne peut que murmure, passer sa main sur son torse.

- Tu es heureux alors ça me va. Dis-le aux infirmières avant de partir. Que tu es heureux. Prouve-le qu'un suicidaire peut être heureux. Personne ne me croyait quand je disais vouloir te faire sourire...

Je leur dirai pour partir. Quand tu auras tes résultats, que tu pourras partir, je parlerai à mes parents, au psy même… Mais je sortirai aussi. Je leur dirai que je recommencerai pas. Jamais. »

Dean sourit. Le garçon noir et renfermé dans cette salle, il ne s'en rappelle plus. Il n'existe plus.

Il ne dit plus rien alors. Il sait le langage du corps entre eux deux, ils ont dû s'apprendre ainsi. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Castiel lève à nouveau la tête pour ravir ses lèvres… Et cette fois s'applique un peu mieux, pour faire jouer leur langues… Dans un baiser langoureux, chaud… Ils se mélangent, se touchent si intimement… Il apprend la texture de sa bouche, de la langue, de ses lèvres, il en retient le goût, la douceur, la chaleur… Ce n'est pas un baiser sans rien derrière, ils s'ouvrent encore plus l'un à l'autre. Ventres serrés, papillons en folie, bouches mouillés, yeux fermés…

Dean sourit. Il s'amuse parce qu'il savoure. La sensation de chaud revient, il l'apprivoise. Pourtant, Castiel se moque quand il le voit retirer sa veste Et ses joues rouges aussi. Il les pointe du doigt en riant. Et même si Dean adore ce rire, il le fait taire dans un nouveau baiser.

Voilà comment Amandine les retrouve. Castiel au cou d'un Dean hilare, qui l'embrasse et le tient contre lui. Ça ne la choque pas elle. Non. Elle les trouve trop beaux.

Castiel sourit à Amandine, il l'aime bien. Elle est dans le secret. Bien qu'ils ne fassent rien de mal. Il l'a supplie du regard, mais il sait qu'ils doivent repartir dans leurs chambres.

Les journées vont être longues…

Dean la remercie, il la prend dans ses bras à son tour. Elle en a les larmes aux yeux. Les hormones, c'est ce qu'elle trouve comme excuse.

Dean embrasse son (petit ?) ami une dernière fois. Il lui tient la main jusqu'à dehors. Il fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir raccompagner Castiel.

Castiel tire Dean, jusque sur le pas de sa chambre, il n'y a personne. Encore un baiser, encore un… Puis un autre… Puis lâcher sa main… Enfin ses yeux… La douleur revient. Il n'aime pas être séparé de lui. De près ou de loin.

Dean a un sourire idiot sur le visage tout le reste de la journée. Même le soir, sa mère lui demande ce qu'il a pour être de si bonne humeur après deux jours où elle l'avait trouvé morose. Mais Dean ne répond pas. Il ne saurait pas comment expliquer de toute façon.

Le médecin qui suit Dean vient les voir ce soir-là. Il lui propose de faire une analyse après-demain, il a regardé ses constantes et il remarque, qu'étrangement, il récupère plus vite qu'avant. Comme ça, il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital et reprendre une vie plus normale. Monsieur et Madame Winchester sont heureux, Lise saute de joie. Elle va retrouver son grand frère à la maison. Et dire à ses nouvelles copines que son frère, c'est vraiment le plus fort.

Castiel de son côté reste encore à ne rien dire. Mais il sourit.

Il prend à part son frère qui est à nouveau venu lui rendre visite. Dans la salle de bai , il lui dit qu'il va bientôt rentrer, qu'il en est certain. Qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Pas maintenant, mais vite. Il a confiance en Dean. Il ne peut que guérir. Son jumeau ne sait plus quoi dire en entendant sa voix, après un mois. Evidemment qu'il comprend, il voit la joie de vivre sur son visage. La veste qui cache ses cicatrices, il ne la porte pas par honte.

Gabe lui demande qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Castiel se contente lui de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres.

C'est secret. Seule son âme a le droit de savoir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5.**

Gabe a parlé à sa mère, il lui a expliqué. Pour Castiel, qu'il allait mieux. Et elle, elle ne peut que le croire, s'il y a bien une personne à qui elle peut faire confiance vis-à-vis de Castiel, c'est bien son jumeau. Il y a toujours eu un lien entre eux.

Elle est allée voir les médecins, les infirmières… Elle a demandé des explications sur l'isolement. On lui a expliqué les visites nocturnes à un patient d'oncologie. Elle, elle s'en fiche, elle veut juste que son fils aille mieux. Alors s'il veut aller voir quelqu'un, qu'il le fasse, mais c'est hors de question de l'abrutir de médicaments. Il n'est pas dangereux. Il ne l'est plus pour lui-même…

L'appel a bien été entendu. Castiel a eu le droit de sortir un peu. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve aujourd'hui dans la salle d'activités, aux côtés de Dean. Dans le léger brouhaha des jeunes qu'on a mis à faire de la peinture. Pourquoi pas. L'art thérapie ça existe.

Eux s'en donnent à cœur joie, mais dans le silence. Castiel ne parle pas avec les autres autour. Dean est un peu vexé. La peinture est un des rares domaines où il n'excelle pas. Il n'y a pas de sciences aussi. Pas de méthode à suivre. Pas une certaine logique. Alors bon, il laisse courir le pinceau au gré de son envie. Il dévie même sur la feuille de Castiel et y dessine un cœur dans le coin, riant bêtement à son oreille. Le petit brun lui sourit, s'amuse beaucoup. Il n'est pas doué en peinture non plus, alors un peu d'art abstrait pourquoi pas !

Sous la table, personne ne voit leurs deux mains entrelacées quand ils ne savent plus quoi dessiner. Et cela arrive de plus en plus souvent. Que Dean peigne avec le bout de ses doigts sur la paume de Castiel ou sur le dos de la main. Qu'il la serre. La relâche. Reconnaisse le manque. Il apprend. Et comme au début, il ne communique avec Castiel qu'en le regardant. Son regard plus bleu que sombre maintenant. Il lui semble qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de plus. C'est étrange car il a l'impression que ça fait comme avec son frère. Le droit de ne rien dire pour se comprendre malgré tout. Dean serait-il lui aussi son autre ? Ce qui expliquerait ce sentiment d'être entier dès que l'autre est là. Ou alors le manque, la froideur, quand l'absence se fait sentir. Dean n'en sait rien. Pour lui, c'est déjà nouveau l'amour. Enfin il suppose que c'est ça... C'est fort comme sentiment. Ça lui fait du bien et du mal. Mais il a l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer maintenant. Alors Castiel regarde Dean, il lit sur son visage plein de choses. Qu'il va mieux par exemple, son teint est moins pâle, ses joues moins creusées. Et même ses cheveux encore un peu plus longs. Il ne peut pas se retenir de passer une main dedans, puis rapidement dans sa nuque... Dean frissonne et sourit. Il se serait bien vu se pencher et l'embrasser. Mais pas devant tout le monde. Pas ce petit monde fermé de l'hôpital. Il mime le baiser avec ses lèvres et retourne à sa peinture, les animateurs viennent voir ce qu'ils ont fait. Castiel se verrait bien glisser sur la table, se liquéfier de niaiserie, comme un bout de guimauve rose qu'on ferait cuire... Et son brasier, c'est Dean. Il sourit en pensant à ça. Il est vraiment idiot.

L'atelier se termine, les gens quittent la salle.. Eux essayent d'être raisonnables. Pour faciliter la vie un peu aux infirmières et inversement. Ils se quittent là, juste pour quelques heures.

La salle est restée ouverte pour l'après-midi. Ils font ça pour encourager les jeunes à se retrouver et à se parler.

Cette fois, quand Dean et Castiel s'y retrouvent, il y a du monde avec eux. Dean boude mais son ami lui a demandé. Il veut l'entendre jouer du piano. Devant tout le monde, c'est pas un problème. Mais Dean n'aurait voulu jouer que pour Castiel.

Castiel adore, le voir bouder comme ça, ça fait revenir les papillons. Mais il le force quand même, le pousse jusqu'au piano, et va s'asseoir sur le côté. Pour le regarder... Les grands et longs doigts de Dean se posent quelques secondes sur les touches blanches. Ils hésitent sur quoi jouer pour Castiel. Et quand ils ont fait leur choix, d'un coup tout le monde se tait et écoute. C'est fluide et mélodieux. Le pianiste est sûr de lui. Doué. Aucun doute.

Castiel reconnait cette fois... La mélodie tendre et mélancolique. C'est cette musique dans _Amélie Poulain_... Il a l'impression que son cœur virevolte avec les notes légères... Comme des gouttes de pluie... Ou des feuilles dans le vent...

Il se laisse aller à fermer les yeux, ses jambes comme toujours ramenées contre son torse. Se faire oublier, alors que lui n'oublie pas que ce sont les doigts de Dean qui font danser la musique comme ça.

Dean s'amuse. Il rajoute des petites notes, ici et là, des harmoniques, ou invente même une mesure supplémentaire quand il voit le visage apaisé de son ami. Mais dès qu'il arrête, on redemande de lui. Il continue avec Yann Tiersen parce que c'est facile, joli. Ça plaît tellement plus qu'un morceau de Bach par exemple. Mais tant que Castiel aime, il continue. Castiel le regarde, avec des yeux d'amour... Qu'il est émerveillé quand Dean pose ses doigts sur les touches, que son cœur suit les envolées mélodiques. Comme si Dean s'amusait avec lui. Il s'en fiche, il peut bien se laisser emporter comme ça.

Dean finit par arrêter. On vient le voir pour lui demander depuis combien de temps il en fait. Trois ans. Mais comme le reste, c'est venu vite. Il s'éclipse sur le côté, pour se mettre près de Castiel. Lui prendre la main et lui demander à l'oreille combien il a aimé. Castiel serre sa main et murmure que oui il a aimé. Et qu'il faudra qu'il lui montre quand ils seront juste tous les deux. Ça sera mieux. Dean promet. Puis il abandonne Castiel quelques minutes, il va voir Jérôme qui était en chimio avec lui. Il lui demande ce qu'est devenu Célia, il ne la voit plus. Mais vu la mine triste de Jérôme, il devine. Il s'excuse. Alors Dean retourne avec Castiel, il veut profiter de lui jusqu'au bout. Castiel ne dit rien, il est bien avec Dean. Même sans rien dire il est parfaitement à l'aise. Ses doigts parlent pour lui. Ils glissent à l'intérieur du poignet pour caresser... Dean se laisse glisser, la tête contre l'épaule de son ami, le nez dans son cou. La maladie continue à emporter les gens qu'il a connus, même de loin. Et à chaque fois, ça lui fait mal. Mais bon, lui il a quand même une bonne nouvelle à dire à Castiel. Il embrasse son cou et remonte jusqu'à son oreille pour confier dans un sourire qu'il sort dans une semaine. Castiel demande pour les résultats, il ne sait pas trop comment ça se passe. Dean met de côté les détails. Le plus important c'est qu'il soit en rémission.

« Parle au psy ce soir Castiel... C'est bon, tu peux., sourit Dean.

Castiel ouvre la bouche et reste bête quelques secondes.

Et tu m'as rien dit avant ?

De quoi ? fait Dean sans comprendre.

Castiel se lève et tire Dean hors de la pièce pour sa chambre.

Tu es en rémission et ça fait deux heures qu'on est là et que tu me dis rien ?

Bah euh j'attendais qu'on soit bien. Et puis tu voulais m'entendre jouer... Enfin non j'sais pas, j'attendais un bon moment., fait Dean, surpris par l'agitation de Castiel.

Mais Dean... C'est important... C'est... C'est ta vie., fait Castiel, sérieux.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Dean le prend dans ses bras. Il scrute ses yeux et y voit un peu d'inquiétude.

Tu es bien sérieux d'un coup Cas'... Et inquiet aussi. De quoi tu as peur ?

Mais j'ai peur de te perdre.

Tu veux pas sortir d'ici toi aussi ?

Je sortirai pas sans toi. Dean, dehors j'ai rien. Si tu es pas avec moi j'ai rien à y faire. Mais... Mais je veux pas te faire peur..., bafouille Castiel.

Hey, calme-toi Cas'..., Dean prend son visage entre ses mains. Regarde-moi. Tu crois vraiment que je vais sortir et t'oublier ?

C'est pas à ça que je pense... Dean, j'avais peur que tu sois malade encore et de te perdre... »

Sa voix se brise dans le fond de sa gorge... Dean sent son regard s'emplir de larmes. Il serre Castiel contre lui, se cache dans son cou. Lui aussi il crève de peur. Lui qui est si sûr de lui, il n'a aucune certitude sur le futur. Il avance. Marche ou crève, il pourrait se le faire tatouer.

« Castiel chut..., murmure-t-il tout bas.

Je suis désolé de réagir comme ça, mais c'est pas facile, je sais pas quelle attitude avoir avec toi. Je sais pas comment être avec qui que ce soit vu que je suis pas sociable, je suis pas... Pas fait pour les relations avec les gens. Et il y a toi, je comprends pas pourquoi j'y arrive, mais je sais pas non plus comment agir sans te faire peur... J'ai trop peur de l'extérieur, des gens, de mon lycée, de l'avenir... Et je sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais avec toi, je peux le faire... Mais si tu es pas là, j'ai plus qu'à recommencer...

Castiel... Écoute-moi. Laisse aller. Moi je me pose pas tant de questions. J'ai plus le temps. Aujourd'hui je suis en rémission, demain on verra. Là je t'annonce une bonne nouvelle, c'est avec toi que j'en profite, toi que je la partage. Le reste... Le lycée, l'avenir... On verra plus tard. D'accord ?

Dean essaye de le rassurer. C'est dur quand soi-même, on a peur.

Je sais pas faire ça… Je comprends pourquoi tu penses comme ça, mais moi je suis pas comme ça… Je sais pas être optimiste, je vois toujours le côté noir de l'avenir… Apprends-moi à être comme toi. Être avec toi je sais que ça peut pas se dissocier de vivre au jour le jour…

Si tu veux voir comme moi, tu arrêtes d'avoir peur que je te laisse. Ça je le ferai pas. Je... J'aime. Et puis t'es le tout premier., sourit Dean en embrassant sa main.

Dean a raison, Castiel ne peut que penser à ça. Les papillons chatouille le creux de son estomac. Il lève la tête pour l'embrasser.

Je suis bien avec toi.

Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Alors c'est bon, on continue ?

Dean va s'asseoir sur son lit et regarde Castiel d'en bas, lui tenant toujours ses mains avec lesquelles il joue.

Oui. On est… Ensemble alors ? , demande Castiel, un peu naïvement.

Dean sourit.

J'en sais rien. Je suppose que oui. Mais c'est pas un statut qui fait que je tiens à toi. Je tiens à toi, c'est tout. »

Castiel sourit aussi, il est heureux de ce qu'il entend. Alors il lui dit dans un baiser.

Au même instant quelqu'un rentre discrètement dans la chambre et tombe sur cette scène.

« Ouah celle là je m'y attendais pas… » fait la voix semblable à celle de Castiel.

Dean abandonne les lèvres de Castiel et tourne la tête vers la voix. Revient vers Castiel. Recommence. La ressemblance est frappante, pas parfaite, mais choquante quand même.

« Je suppose que c'est ton frère jumeau ? finit-il par dire.

Castiel éclate de rire.

C'est si difficile à voir ?

Gabriel lui sourit aussi et vient en fasse d'eux.

Alors c'est toi qui as réussi à faire parler mon frère ?

Dean sourit. Il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel et pose sa tête sur son ventre.

Mouais. Même que c'est ma plus grande fierté ! rit-il.

Depuis quand tu es attiré par les garçons toi ? demande Gabe, se moquant affectueusement de son frère.

Castiel se renfrogne, fait la moue. Passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean.

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. »

Dean rit dans son ventre. Ça y est, Castiel doit commencer à comprendre le concept de se foutre de tout.

Deux étages inférieurs, le père de Castiel Novak est à l'accueil. Il se bat avec la secrétaire pour voir son fils. Oui il sait qu'il est interdit de visites normalement mais il s'est fout. Son fils, ça fait deux mois qu'il ne l'a pas vu, ou presque. Il a beau expliquer maintes et maintes fois sa situation par rapport à sa presque ex-femme, on ne veut rien entendre.

Sur ces entrefaites, Hélène Winchester arrive avec la petite Lise dans les pattes. L'ascenseur met du temps à arriver. Elle a le temps d'entendre, puis d'écouter la situation de l'homme à l'accueil. Novak… Castiel… Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour pouvoir faire le lien.

Elle fait demi tour et alors que Monsieur Novak allait franchir les portes de l'hôpital, elle lui dit de venir avec lui.

Luc Novak ne comprend pas très bien ce que cette femme lui dit. Venir avec elle mais pour quoi faire ? Elle a beau lui expliquer qu'elle sait où trouver son fils, lu ne comprend pas pourquoi elle, elle sait et que lui n'a pas le droit de voir Castiel !

Pourtant il suit, il n'a rien à perdre après tout.

Dean rigole avec Gabriel sur les dernières nouvelles d'un groupe qu'ils aiment, leurs derniers déboires. Castiel est assis sur ses genoux et il lui fait des bisous partout. Trop top. Castiel sourit. Il ne pouvait rien demander de plus. Son frère et Dean.

Sauf que ça frappe à la porte, sans savoir pourquoi Castiel se lève pour s'éloigner de Dean. Et il fait bien quand il voit à l'entrée de sa chambre son père, Madame Winchester et la petite Lise qui va se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère. Ce dernier est surpris mais la porte et lui fait des bisous. À son tour oui. Et puis vu comment l'homme avec sa mère s'approche de Castiel, il se doute que c'est son père.

Luc regarde son fils. Attentivement. Ça, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas fait... Il le voit remettre en place sa veste, passer sa main rapidement sur sa tête pour cacher la cicatrice. Il prend bien soin à dissimuler tout le mal qu'il s'est fait...

Mais Luc prend quand même son fils dans ses bras, parce qu'il n'y croit toujours pas. Il n'a eu que des échos, il n'est pas venu et il s'en veut.

« Ça va Castiel ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux bien me parler ?

Oui, oui… Ça va… » Castiel a une voix étrange, coincée au fond de sa gorge par une boule..

Hélène emmène son fils et sa fille à l'extérieur de la chambre. Dean souffle quand même à Castiel qu'il l'attend dans sa chambre. Luc les remercie puis reprend le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

« Je suis désolé... D'avoir rien vu, de pas avoir été là... J'étais tellement obsédé par ce qu'il se passait avec ta mère... Enfin bref...

Il a les larmes aux yeux. C'est moche la culpabilité...

Papa arrête… C'est pas… C'est pas ta faute.., Castiel se met à pleurer lui aussi, il ne supporte pas quand c'est son père.

À côté de lui, il sent la main de Gabe venir prendre la sienne. Ils sont là. Non il n'est pas seul…

Désolée Cas'... Tu es mon fils, j'ai peur pour toi... Je suis censé te protéger et j'y suis pas arrivé... Mais ça va changer hein ?

Luc caresse ses joues chaudes de larmes, enlève ces dernières.

Oui… Vraiment oui ça va. Je veux sortir… Je veux qu'ils arrêtent de me bourrer de médocs, ça me fait rien… J'avais juste besoin d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi, et maintenant j'ai un ami… »

Gabriel regarde son frère. Bien évidemment, il comprend par ces mots là qu'il faut que ça reste secret. Il sait que leur parents ne sont pas forcement homophobes, loin de là… Mais Castiel et son jardin secret… Puis finalement qui sait comment ça pourrait se passer avec les parents ?

« Celui qu'on vient de voir ? demande son père, surpris. Il... Il a quoi lui ? Il est aussi en psychiatrie ?

Oui lui, non il est pas en psy, il est en oncologie… Il vient de guérir d'une leucémie… il sort dans une semaine…, explique vite fait Castiel.

Encore une fois Gabe écoute son frère attentivement… Et bien, il doit y tenir à ce Dean, vu le ton de sa voix…

Wahou... Et bien. C'est pour ça que sa mère connait aussi bien l'hôpital je suppose., tente de rire Luc. C'est bien qu'il s'en soit sorti, il doit avoir un moral d'acier...

Oui ça compense avec le mien !, tente de rire un peu Castiel. Sa mère est super gentille, enfin c'est les seules personnes avec qui je voulais bien parler.

Oui je comprends… Bon, je vais aller parler aux médecins d'accord, pour leur demander de te faire sortir, ta mère sera d'accord… Toi Gabe tu en penses quoi ?

Si Luc demande à Gabriel c'est qu'il sait très bien le lien entre les deux frères, et Gabe est assez honnête pour lui dire s'il n'est pas d'accord.

À mon avis tu as même intérêt à le mettre dehors au plus vite !

Bon…, sourit Luc. Je vais les voir et puis après je reviens, on ira voir la mère de ton ami… »

Luc s'en va, il a noté dans un coin de sa tête l'étage et le numéro de la chambre auquel il devait retrouver Castiel, s'il n'était pas encore dans sa chambre…

Maintenant que Gabe est seul avec son frère, il en profite pour lui faire passer un petit interrogatoire.

« Mais... Rassure-moi... Enfin j'ai rien senti moi... Mais t'aimais les garçons avant ?

Bah je sais pas… J'avais jamais fait attention… Mais je me sens toujours pas attiré plus que… Enfin je sais… Lui c'est… C'est bizarre, c'est un peu comme toi et moi, sauf que c'est pas mon frère quoi, et puis… J'ai pas besoin de lui dire que ça va pas pour qu'il le comprenne…

S'il prend ma place, veto., fait Gabe, catégorique.

Castiel sourit à son jumeau.

Mais non. Toi c'est toi. C'est pas pareil je t'ai dit…

Bon. Ça va alors. Ça me fait bizarre quand même... Pas que je sois macho et puis je sais que t'es heureux mais bon...

Bah je comprends… Mais bon… Tu me diras j'ai encore rien réalisé. Je me pose pas de questions. C'est évident.

À ce point là ? rit son frère.

Oui. Le jour ou je l'ai vu, la première fois, il a voulu me faire parler et je sais pas pourquoi y'a qu'à lui que j'ai bien voulu adresser la parole, il m'a tellement harcelé de questions que bon… Et je sais pas pourquoi c'est aussi physique… Y'a quelques jours j'ai dormi avec lui et le matin on m'a carrément arraché à lui, parce que j'avais pas le droit d'être là, et j'ai cru qu'on allait m'arracher le cœur… C'était… C'était horrible… » murmure Castiel, se confiant à celui en qui il peut avoir une confiance aveugle.

Gabe le regarde. Son frère tout fragile. Ils ont beau avoir le même âge, il le considère toujours comme plus jeune. Comme celui qu'il doit protéger. Il n 'est pas vexé que Castiel ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. Il va juste lui falloir du temps pour se faire à l'idée que c'est un mec qui fait ça. Il le prend dans ses bras et lui dit que c'est bon, ils vont aller le voir.

Luc revient dans la chambre avec le psy du service.

« Bon Castiel tu peux sortir en fin de semaine mais il faut que tu parles un peu… C'est ça ?

Oui, j'ai besoin d'avoir des preuves moi quand même, savoir si tu as besoin d'un suivi, de médicaments ou pas…

Castiel hoche la tête par réflexe, avant de parler enfin à cet homme qu'il redoute comme la peste.

Oui d'accord.

Il va m'en falloir plus que ça... Tu viens en thérapie pendant trois jours encore. Et après, on te laisse sortir. Ça marche ? fait le médecin.

Ça marche. » approuve à nouveau Castiel.

Gabe sourit, oui cette fois son frère va sortir. Il va aussi oublier cette image de Castiel par terre, dans le sang, les yeux remplis de larmes… Vite. Castiel a un frisson. Il se tourne vers son frère. Ça vient de lui, c'est sûr. Mais Gabe cligne des yeux. Ça va aller. C'est fini maintenant.

« Dean... Je sors en même temps que toi..., souffle Castiel à son oreille. Va falloir que tu me dises où tu habites !

Toi aussi idiot ! rit doucement Dean. Et ton numéro. Et tout. Je veux tout.

Merde va falloir que je rachète un portable d'ailleurs..., réfléchit Castiel.

Pourquoi ? fait Dean en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns.

Je l'ai noyé dans le lavabo juste avant de... Enfin voilà...

C'était pour le symbole ?

Dean s'empêche de rire en embrassant Castiel.

Bah un peu ouais... Vu qu'il me servait à rien de toute façon...

Moui. J'te préviens, j'ai les textos illimités moi..., sourit Dean.

Castiel éclate de rire.

Ha oui d'accord, tu vas me harceler quoi !

Oui. Et je t'appellerai aussi. Pour que tu voies que j't'oublie pas. »

Dean enlève son tee-shirt. Comme à chaque fois que Castiel vient dans son lit, il a trop chaud. Castiel pose sa tête sur son torse, une main sur son ventre.

« Ça va être bizarre de te voir en dehors de l'hosto...

Ça va être mieux. Tu crois pas ?

Oui ! Mais je pourrais pas te voir comme je veux comme ici...

Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai dit que j'avais les textos illimités ? rit Dean.

Ouiii... Et puis je vais te faire visiter la ville !

Oui. De ce que j'ai vu, c'est tout petit de toute façon. Tu sais que j'ai une maison face à la mer ? fait-il, tout fier.

Non ?! Han la chance putain, j'en ai toujours rêve !

Tu viendras. Tu viendras et on ira à la mer, même si c'est l'hiver., souffle Dean, plein d'espoir.

Oui... Oh trop bien, c'est génial ! »

Castiel embrasse le haut de son torse. Dean caresse sa tête tout doucement. Il commence à s'endormir. Il adore être avec Castiel. Mais il fatigue plus vite à parler tout le temps, à embrasser, à aimer. Si son esprit adore, son corps a encore du mal à suivre.

Castiel remonte contre lui. Oui encore des baisers, il en veut plus... Toujours plus... Découvrir et adorer... Dean n'arrive pas à l'en empêcher. Après t out il est allongé, il se repose comme ça aussi.

« Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ? souffle-t-il.

Oui... Je profite de nos dernières nuits ici... On est bien...

Si j'avais su que j'arriverais à te faire dire ça sur l'hôpital !

Et toi tu pensais le dire un jour ?

Non, bien sur que non. Je suis parti de chez moi, je connaissais personne ici, j'ai eu un cancer... Alors non, je pensais pas dire que je serais triste de quitter l'hôpital.

Mais non faut pas être triste. Tu repars avec moi dans la poche ! »

Un Castiel de poche. Voilà ce qu'il gagne en portant enfin d'ici.

Quelqu'un tape à la porte. Dean se redresse, Castiel toujours à moitié dans les bras. Mais il se détend quand il voit que c'est Amandine qui vient leur dire bonne nuit. Castiel lui sourit, elle aussi. Elle les embrasse tous les deux sur le front. Demande à Dean si tout va bien, mais visiblement avec lui dans les bras, il n'y a pas grand chose qui irait mal... Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle est de repos, même le jour de la sortie. Mais à peine voit-elle sa triste mine qu'elle le rassure en lui disant qu'elle viendra le voir quand même.

Dean la remercie d'un sourire. Il en parlera à sa mère, il veut lui faire un petit cadeau. Elle s'en va, éteignant la lumière au passage. À peine dans le noir que Castiel s'amuse à nouveau à grignoter la bouche de son petit ami... Une main sur la taille, l'autre sur le torse. Dans le noir, dans le secret. À s'en faire exploser le cœur... Dean sourit entre les baisers, il a le ventre tordu, il a chaud. Comme la dernière fois, il prend Castiel sur lui. Et finit par lui dire qu'il faut dormir. C'est pas sérieux. Non pas du tout... On ne s'adonne pas à ce genre de plaisirs dans un lit d'hôpital... Alors Castiel ferme les yeux, respire la peau pale de Dean, le garde près de lui... Dean s'endort vite. Il a encore oublié de mettre le réveil pour que Castiel puisse s'enfuir avant la tournée des infirmières, mais il tombe comme une masse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Castiel est à nouveau dans sa chambre, sa chambre à lui. Dans sa maison. Gabe l'a aidé à ranger ses affaires. Dans le vieux placard moche. La chambre est peu lumineuse, il n'y a qu'un velux. Le lit est en hauteur, en dessous le bureau… C'est pour ça qu'il s'est fait aussi mal en tombant.

D'ailleurs sur le parquet il n'y a plus la moindre trace de sang. Castiel imagine tellement sa mère en train de frotter le parquet… Il s'en veut… Les draps aussi sont propres. Les vieilles décorations qu'il a tentées de faire sont toujours là. Faites de posters de cinéma, de pochettes d'album, de cartes postales… Mais pas de photo, jamais. Sauf peut-être maintenant.

Castiel grimpe à son lit, à côté de son oreiller sur le mur il colle une photo. La première. Celle qu'Amandine a prise avec son Polaroïd, d'eux. De Castiel et son petit ami.

Ce dernier profite de tout ce dont il n'avait pas droit il y a encore quelques jours. Se balader dehors. Ne plus se cacher des bactéries. Manger parce qu'il a retrouvé l'appétit. Être dans sa chambre et écouter la musique fort. Trouver ses marques dans cette grande maison qu'il a moins habitée que l'hôpital. Sa mère y a par ailleurs fini la peinture comme il avait choisi, essuyé beige, sobre. Il a juste demandé à ce qu'elle laisse un mur en blanc où il ferait la décoration lui-même. Il espère faire écrire ses anciens ou nouveaux amis. Ou bien coller des choses. Lui n'a pas le Polaroïd, il n'a que la photographie de ce Polaroïd par son portable. Mais il espère bien qu'ils auront d'autres photos, souvenirs ensemble.

Pour le moment, pour ne pas oublier, il accroche le bracelet de l'hôpital qu'il a eu les premiers jours.

Son lit deux places est en face de ce mur. Et à droite, dans le coin il y a son bureau où les lettres, les cours se sont entassés. Il a lu les premières à l'hôpital. Les cours, inutile. Il n'avait pas la force. Il s'y remettra en tant voulu.

Lise et ses parents rentrent dans sa chambre pour savoir si tout va bien. Si ça lui plaît. Il répond qu'il verra mieux demain, avec le soleil, la vue de la mer de son petit balcon. Mais pour le moment, ça va. Il les embrasse tous les trois et se retrouve à nouveau seul.

Dean sait qu'il ne va pas pouvoir dormir avant un moment. Il est excité. Il a fini... Il est chez lui, guéri. Il ne devrait pas parler aussi vite mais pfff...

Pour fêter ça, il enfile un pull et se glisse sur son petit balcon. Il fait froid en ce début décembre mais il s'en fout. Il est en vie. Il est dehors. Ça sent la mer...

Il aimerait pouvoir partager ça avec Castiel. Bientôt... Et comme ça, même s'il fait froid à cette heure, avec lui, il ne pourra pas avoir froid, et regarder le reflet de la Lune sur la mer avec lui.

Les jours qui suivent sa sortie de l'hôpital sont affreux. Enfin pas tant que ça. C'est bien de parler à mamie, papi, les amis, la famille, les rassurer, leur dire que tout va bien. Que même s'il reste fatigué, adieu le cancer ! Dean passe ses journées au téléphone, passant plus de temps avec ses amis c'est vrai… Il a loupé les vacances de la Toussaint car il était dans sa chambre stérile mais il promet de faire quelque chose pendant les vacances de Noël. Il faut qu'il voit avec sa mère si elle le laisserait monter à Paris pour le Nouvel An mais ça franchement, il en doute. Sa mère n'a jamais été autant sur lui que maintenant. Il a beau savoir que c'est normal, c'est un peu pesant quand même !

Le dimanche, ils font un peu de route pour aller à Montpellier où sa tante, son oncle et ses petits cousins habitent. Dean se sent un peu comme Simba montra par Rafiki dans le Roi Lion. Il pouffe tout seul. La comparaison est vraiment peu flatteuse et débile mais Lise est de retour dans les Disney. Alors lui aussi vu qu'il est à la maison tout le temps.

Il s'ennuie un peu à cette réunion de famille. Il aimerait pouvoir envoyer un texto à son Castiel mais il n'a toujours pas son numéro. Alors il attend. Il s'en veut, il pourrait lui écrire une lettre quand même. Mais le soir, il tombe de fatigue, saute même le repas parfois pour aller se coucher directement. Il n'a pas encore la force d'être sur tous les fronts comme avant.

D'ailleurs, au retour dans la voiture, quand Hélène se retourne vers l'arrière au vue du silence, elle sourit tendrement. Dean s'est assoupi contre Lise, qui elle-même ne va pas tarder à tomber vu sa journée à parler avec sa cousine.

Déjà six jours que Castiel et Dean sont sortis de l'hôpital. Six jours sans nouvelles. Castiel aurait envie de se laisser dépérir, mais il a son nouveau téléphone. Avec un seul numéro rentré dans le répertoire pour le moment. Le plus important.

Mais pour l'instant, il regarde le plafond, les étoiles phosphorescentes en plastique qui brillent dans le noir. Gabe à côté de lui, la musique en sourdine.

« Il te manque ?, demande son jumeau.

Ouais… C'est terrible j'aurais pas pensé que ce soit si fort…

Il t'a appelé au moins ? s'inquiète Gabe.

Non… Mais il sait pas encore que j'ai récupéré un portable… J'ai son numéro, mais pas lui… J'attends pour lui écrire… Et je sais pas trop quoi raconter aussi…

Tu as vraiment tout à apprendre toi ! J'vais te faire des cours de textos si ça continue., fait son frère ironiquement.

Castiel lui tape le bras, souriant.

Mais non c'est pas ça… On se connaît qu'au travers de l'hôpital… Finalement je sais plus de quoi lui parler, enfin si… Disons alors que je sais pas par où commencer.

Bonjour, tu vas bien ? J'dis ça comme ça hein ! rit Gabe.

Non… C'est trop bête ça… C'est pas assez… On a déjà nos petits trucs tu vois…

Ahan… Et…, Gabe se gratte la tête, hésitant. Vous… Vous avez déjà fait des trucs ?

Comment ça ?

Bah tu vois Castiel... Vous êtes allés plus loin que des baisers mignons ?

Le petit brun reste bête à regarder le plafond.

Bah non…, fait-il, réalisant.

Bon c'est sûr que dans l'hôpital, ça devait pas être évident., rit Gabe. Mais comme tu m'as dit que vous aviez dormi ensemble et tout...

Ouais… Mais bon juste deux fois quoi… Et puis… Non je sais pas, on a rien fait de plus… C'est bizarre non ?, interroge Castiel, tournant la tête vers Gabe.

De rien faire ? Bah non... Avec Pauline on l'a pas fait la deuxième nuit quoi... J'me demandais juste...

Mais bon… Le désir, ça va venir sûrement… Enfin, on avait aucune intimité. Et… Je sais pas j'y avais même pas pensé, tu viens de me le mettre en tête. C'était un peu platonique… Ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on est ensemble… Enfin, ensemble. Je saurais même pas te dire…

Castiel..., Gabe se tourne vers lui. J'te vois tellement pas dans du physique pour le moment... C'est ton premier ami et en plus ton premier amour visiblement. Alors bon, t'as rattrapé un retard de seize ans dans ta vie sociale d'un coup, je vais pas trop t'en demander ! rit-il.

Castiel sourit, complice avec son frère.

Oui c'est vrai… Mais c'est toi qui m'en parles et je m'y attendais pas…

Je vois ça… Bon allez, je vais dormir, j'ai cours moi demain ! Tu vas bientôt y retourner ?

Après les vacances de Noël… J'ai pas le courage d'y retourner… De toute façon mon année est déjà foutue…

Ouais je me doute… Je t'aiderai alors si tu veux.

Moui… Merci Gabe… »

Il dépose une bise sur son front avant de descendre du lit. Laissant son frère un peu seul.

Castiel se glisse sous la couette, le regard vissé à cette photo d'eux, amoureux… Il prend alors son portable et s'attèle à la tâche de trouver quoi dire à son Dean…

« Tu me manques… »

Dean se réveille en sursaut. Son portable vibre sur sa table de chevet. Il ne sait même plus l'heure, il s'est endormi en écoutant de la musique après manger...

Dans les vapes, il regarde le message. Numéro inconnu. Ou presque.

« Castiel ? »

Castiel sourit de la réponse aussi rapide. Il se pelotonne dans sa couette.

« Oui c'est moi Dean… »

« Oh ça y est je vais pouvoir te harceler d'appels et de textos... Trop bien :). »

« J'ai pris aussi un forfait illimité, je me suis dit que ça allait me servir avec la pipelette que tu es ! »

« Quand tu te décides à parler t'es pas mal dans ton genre. Nah. Quand est-ce que je te vois ? »

« Quand tu veux mon beau, j'ai tout mon temps, je retourne pas encore en cours. Pas franchement le courage… »

« Moi j'ai pas la force encore. Le médecin veut que j'attende un mois. Je tourne en rond ici... Viens... »

« D'accord… J'ai hâte de voir la mer par la fenêtre… J'étouffe chez moi… »

« Pourquoi ? Et tes parents au fait ? »

« Il y a que ma mère là… Mon père a pris un grand appart' à Marseille, il est avec Christophe mon grand frère. Lui il fait ses études alors il est plus près de là où il bosse… Gabe et moi on reste chez notre mère pour le moment… Elle veut me garder à l'œil… »

Castiel baille, se retourne dans son lit, serre la veste de son petit ami dans ses bras.

« Mais elle voudra bien que tu viennes demain ? Hein ? Moi je veux te voir... »

Dean n'a rien de Castiel lui. Juste ses petits textos et ses souvenirs.

« Elle me conduira elle-même je pense… Elle va pas me laisser prendre le bus tout seul ! Le temps quelle retrouve confiance en moi c'est sûr que bon… Je lui en veux pas. »

« Mais comme elle travaille... Tu veux venir manger à midi ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras… »

Dean a chaud. Même si Castiel n'est pas là, il arrive à lui donner de la chaleur par ses mots. Son petit ami est magique.

« Je t'attends à midi... Va dormir maintenant, sois en forme et tout... »

« D'accord… Toi aussi repose toi bien, mon petit Dean qui n'est plus malade mais encore tout fragile… »

Castiel s'emporte dans ses SMS, mais il trouve un moyen de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'il pense sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche… C'est sûr que derrière un écran tout est plus facile. Alors grâce à son clavier, Dean dessine un cœur. Il sourit tout seul dans le noir.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser... Avant de te dire bonne nuit à l'oreille. »

Le cœur de Castiel vibre plus fort, les papillons sont là, même s'il n'est pas vraiment avec lui.

« J'ai envie de dormir contre toi… Que tu me tiennes chaud. Et j'ai froid sans toi.. »

« Essaye de persuader ta mère... J'vais faire pareil avec la mienne. Je te tiens au courant. Je te laisse Cas', je tombe de fatigue. Je t'embrasse... »

« Dors bien mon ange… Je t'embrasse… »

Castiel tombe aussi de fatigue, il se sent soulagé d'avoir parlé avec lui.

Dean sourit béatement en lisant son nouveau surnom. À peine pose-t-il son portable qu'il s'en va dormir. Épuisé. Mais demain il voit son petit ami...

Castiel tourne en rond, il attend que sa mère finisse de se préparer. Elle a dit oui, mais elle veut à tout prix rencontrer la mère de Dean. Elle ne l'a pas encore vue et ne laissera pas son fils à n'importe qui.

Gabe n'est pas là, en cours mais il lui a mis un mot sous la porte pour lui dire d'être sage...

« Mamaaaan ! »

Dean crie à travers la maison. Comme elle ne répond pas, il descend en courant les escaliers, traverse le salon et la trouve dans la cuisine.

« Dean doucement tu vas te faire mal ! Calme-toi un peu ! le reprend Hélène.

Tu fais attention hein, tu dis que tu vas bien t'occuper de Castiel et tout ! Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, j'veux qu'il reste dormir., prétexte Dean.

Mais Dean, on a pas de chambre d'amis je t'ai déjà dit!

Il dort avec moi., fait son fils mine de rien. C'est bon, j'ai un lit deux places, à Paris je l'ai déjà fait avec Mike et c'était très bien.

Bon.. Je vois avec sa mère alors.

Merci maman ! »

Dean vole un bisou à sa mère et… Remonte illico presto dans sa chambre pour la préparer. Et se préparer aussi. Il est excité comme une puce mon Dieu...

Castiel dicte à sa mère l'adresse de chez Dean encore une fois, regarde défiler les petites rues, et la mer se rapprocher. Ils sont presque arrivés.

Elisabeth Novak se gare dans la rue et sort de la voiture.

« Ouah hé ben, ça c'est une belle maison!

Ouais... »

Lui à vrai dire c'est pas trop la maison qui l'intéresse.

Ils approchent de l'entrée, Elisabeth sonne... Castiel serre son manteau contre lui, le vent de la mer lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il est stressé...

C'est encore après un dérapage contrôlé dans l'escalier et une petite tape sur la tête de Dean de la part d'Hélène, que la mère et le fils ouvrent la porte. Dean ne dit rien. Il sourit juste à Castiel, murmure un petit bonjour mais déjà les deux mamans parlent de l'organisation de cette journée.

« Venez, entrez, ça sera mieux pour discuter. » fait Hélène, souriante.

Castiel suit sa mère à l'intérieur. Ne s'occupe pas de l'arrangement des meubles ou de la déco pour le moment. Il est trop occupé à bouffer des yeux Dean qui a l'air d'aller dix fois mieux qu'à la sortie de l'hôpital. Il a envie de le toucher, c'est plus fort que lui.

Elisabeth s'installe avec Hélène dans le salon, Castiel en face de Dean.

« Je suis désolée si j'en fais un peu trop hun, mais j'ai du mal à le lâcher comme ça...

C'est normal. Même le mien j'aurais du mal à le lâcher comme avant., rit-il en se tournant vers son grand dadais. Bref, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Ho pas grand chose... Je voulais vous voir juste un peu, voir où vous habitiez, et puis avoir votre numéro de téléphone au cas où... Enfin la routine… »

Hélène Winchester se lève pour aller chercher une carte de visite où il y a son numéro de portable et au bureau. Elle y rajoute le fixe et explique que les deux ados seront seuls après manger jusqu'à six heures à peu près, son mari et elle rentrent en même temps. Tout ça va très bien à Elisabeth pour le moment. Elle est d'accord aussi pour la nuit. Seulement si Castiel l'appelle avant d'aller dormir... Le petit brun soupire se disant qu'il n'a pas fini d'être surprotégé de la sorte... Mais il la comprend.

Hélène raccompagne la mère de Castiel, en lui promettant de faire attention à son fils ! Dean ne tient plus en place, c'est une torture pour lui d'avoir Castiel sous les yeux et de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser... Si bien que même si sa mère les invite à passer à table, Dean prétexte qu'ils doivent monter dans sa chambre pour que Castiel dépose ses affaires. Castiel sourit et le suit à l'étage. Dean chez lui, dans son monde. Pas dans une chambre aseptisée. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il note en entrant dans sa chambre. C'est chez Dean, c'est comme s'ils venaient de sortir d'un monde pour entrer dans un autre. Castiel se retourne vers Dean, lui sourit. Ce dernier ne résiste plus, il a besoin. De passer ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel, de l'embrasser, tout doucement, du bout des lèvres. Les vagues de chaleur reviennent lui tordre le ventre. Ça lui avait manqué... Pour Castiel, ce sont les papillons qui battent fort des ailes, qui font si mal qu'il en soupire fort aux lèvres de son petit ami, ses bras autour de son cou...

« Tu m'as manqué Cas'..., avoue Dean avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... Énormément... »

Castiel laisse glisser une main de sa nuque à son torse. Il a envie de le toucher. Pour se convaincre que c'est bien réel, qu'ils bien là tous les deux, rien qu'eux deux, hors des chambres, des placards à balais et plus dans la clandestinité. Enfin presque. Puisque Hélène appelle déjà les deux amoureux pour passer à table. Alors Dean prend son visage entre ses mains et lui murmure qu'ils vont passer l'après-midi rien que tous les deux. Et que ça, c'est quand même super chouette.

Castiel sourit comme un fou alors qu'il tire Dean par la main. Ils se baladent sur le port de Cassis. Ils sont dehors, tous les deux. Dans le soleil froid de décembre. Il y a du vent peut-être mais tant que le soleil brille rien ne les empêchera d'arpenter toute la ville. Castiel voudrait lui montrer tout ! Mais c'est pas possible, ils n'ont pas le temps, ils ont mal aux pieds, ils ne peuvent pas aller hors de la ville, aller dans les calanques, ils ne peuvent pas faire les magasins, ils ne peuvent pas chercher les rues pleines de charme, ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter à chaque fois pour regarder. Castiel n'arrête pas de parler, de raconter la ville, de commenter les endroits. Il ne lâche pas la main de son petit ami, il la serre si fort. Il ne veut plus le lâcher, ne peut que le regarder, voir la vie dans ses yeux et en prendre un peu. Dean lui ne dit rien. Il laisse le petit muet de psychiatrie, après s'être retenu pendant un mois, il dit tout ce qu'il a à dire. Alors Dean écoute, soigneusement, essaye de retenir un maximum de choses. Pas forcément de l'histoire de la ville. Mais du sourire de Castiel, son inquiétude à savoir s'il n'a pas trop froid dehors, s'il n'est pas fatigué, son attention à toucher ses cheveux qui repoussent, lentement mais sûrement. Il est en vie, mon Dieu, ce qu'il aime ça…

Ils n'ont pas de contrainte rien. Alors Dean se permet de l'arrêter quand ils marchent et de l'embrasser, très fort, aussi fort que ce qu'il est bien. Castiel aime d'autant plus qu'il ne peut croiser personne qu'il ne connaîtrait, du lycée. On l'emmerde déjà bien assez là alors bon, se faire traiter de tapette ça serait le truc de trop. Enfin, là ils sont tous en cours, alors tant mieux. Le temps est arrêté rien que pour lui et Dean. Pour Castiel qui apprend à vivre au jour le jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Sur un coup de tête, Dean le tire dans un petit bar. Il fait froid, il est quatre heures alors ils ont bien le droit à deux chocolats chauds. Ils doivent les boire vite cependant, ils n'ont plus qu'une demi heure avant d'aller chercher Lise à l'école. Dean profite des dernières heures sans surveillance pour embrasser son petit ami, l'embrasser au chocolat s'il vous plaît, c'est bien meilleur.

Castiel aime tellement être là avec lui, sans se prendre la tête. boire un chocolat, oui. S'embrasser, oui. Puis parler sans s'arrêter, ou se taire. Tout fonctionne entre eux, rien ne les met mal à l'aise. Les minutes courent comme des secondes et déjà ils doivent partir pour aller chercher la petite à l'école.

Ils courent dans les rues pour pouvoir être à l'heure et arrivent pile quand la sonnerie retentit. Essoufflés, les joues toutes rouges et hilares. Mais Dean fait quand même attention à trouver sa petite sœur.

Cette dernière court vers son frère et lui saute dans les bras. Dean jette un regard désolé à Castiel, Lise a décidé de l'accaparer.

Castiel n'en fait pas un cas, il comprend tellement la petite ! Profiter de son grand frère qui vient la chercher à l'école, parce que en plus c'est un héros son frère ! Il a battu les vilains microbes et il peut à nouveau la prendre dans ses bras ! Oui c'est son héros !

Par contre que ce que Castiel n'attendait pas c'est le regard noir que lui lance la fillette en voyant sa présence. Le regard noir typiquement Winchesterien. Dean le repère aussi et prend le visage de sa petite sœur entre les mains et la reprend.

« Hé ho toi, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

Pourquoi il est làààà ? Je voulais que tu viennes que avec moi.., chouine-t-elle.

Il peut venir avec nous tu sais ! C'est un copain. Comme toi tu as Sophie ! essaye de la convaincre Dean en avançant.

Mais oui mais Sophie je la vois tous les jours ! Alors que toi non !

Je peux te laisser un peu avec ton frère si tu veux Lise, tu pourras faire tes devoirs avec lui par exemple ? tente de concilier Castiel.

Non, on va les faire tous les trois. Lise, tu vas me voir tous les jours maintenant. Je suis à la maison touuuuut le temps, tu vas même en avoir marre ! rit Dean. Allez, laisse une chance à Castiel, il est très gentil tu sais. »

Pour conclure, Lise tire la langue à Castiel et serre plus fort son frère dans ses bras. Le petit brun rigole un peu, hé ben il peut pas plaire à toute la famille Winchester !

Dean lui donne une petite tape sur la joue de sa sœur en lui disant d'arrêter. Néanmoins, il rigole. Il pose sa sœur enfin par terre, elle va marcher un peu elle aussi, non mais ! Et puis comme ça, il peut frôler la main de Castiel... Castiel s'en amuse, il entrelace leurs doigts avant de les lâcher pour effleurer sa taille. Le petit problème c'est Lise, qui fronce les sourcils et change de côté pour prendre la main de son frère. Dean lève les yeux au Ciel. Il a compris, pendant une heure, pas de Castiel. Pourtant il en a bien besoin, il ne sait pas quand il va le revoir.

En rentrant, comme un petit Papa, il prépare le goûter et puis écoute Lise raconter sa journée. Il s'éclipse quelques secondes dans l'arrière cuisine pour embrasser Castiel et s'excuser de tout ça. Castiel s'accroche à son cou, fait le koala. C'est pas bien grave pour la petite sœur. Ils ont toute la nuit. Et puis l'après-midi était déjà magique. Dean affirme dans un baiser et revient dans la cuisine. Sa sœur a déjà sorti ses devoirs et explique à Dean l'histoire de Frisapla, la sorcière dans son livre.

Et bien, on est pas sorti de l'auberge !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7.**

Castiel se laisse tomber sur le lit de Dean, les pieds par terre, le reste du corps allongé, à faire l'étoile de mer. Le dîner avec la famille Winchester a été étrange au début, puis très agréable. Hélène est adorable, et Vincent très drôle, puis Lise… Bon elle fait mine de l'ignorer mais ça, c'est pas bien important. Il aura son affection plus tard, il devine qu'un petit cadeau pourrait les faire devenir copains ! Aussi faut-il trouver ce qu'une petite fille de sept ans désire… Enfin… Pour le moment Dean sait ce que lui désire. Son petit ami ferme la porte, met de la musique puis vient sur le petit brun pour l'embrasser. Oh oui enfin juste tous les deux… Il va prendre ses deux mains. Dean les serre, les embrasse. Il joue avec son petit ami.

Castiel aime tant chaque geste de Dean. Se tenir tous les deux, comme si s'unir avec leurs lèvres ne suffisait pas, il se tiennent les mains. Ça brûle dans le ventre, les papillons s'enflamment, se font plus doux et plus intenses. Dans le bas de son ventre et le creux de son dos…

« Cas', viens avec moi, faut que je te montre quelque chose…, souffle Dean.

Moui ? »

Castiel lui vole un nouveau baiser. Dean le tire par la main pour le lever de son lit. Il lui met une veste et une écharpe à lui pour qu'il n'ait pas froid, une fois dehors, sur son balcon. C'est là que Dean l'amène.

Depuis la dernière fois, il a même installé un transat pour s'allonger tout en regardant la mer à travers les barreaux de fer forgé. Castiel sourit, regarde loin devant, écoute, sent… La mer juste là, pour eux deux.

« C'est quand même mieux que la vue sur le parc de l'hosto ça punaise…

Dean l'entoure de ses bras par derrière. Il pouffe dans son cou.

Tout est mieux que l'hosto…

Sauf peut-être Amandine…

Ouais… Maman veut l'inviter de toute façon. Tu viendras ?

Oh oui ! Elle a été tellement adorable avec toi… »

Dean acquiesce. Quelque chose le perturbe depuis quelques heures. Alors il remonte les manches de la veste de son petit ami. Du bout des doigts, il caresse l'avant bras… Les cicatrices. La peau neuve, blanche, douce… Il a un haut-le-cœur.

« Tu le referas plus ? murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Castiel a mal au ventre d'entendre ça. Il reprend son bras et le plaque contre son torse.

Non… Dean… Avec toi je vois pas pourquoi je referai ça… J'avais personne avant. Maintenant tu es là…

D'accord. »

C'est aussi simple que ça. Castiel promet. Dean a confiance en lui. Castiel reste collé tout contre lui, ferme les yeux.

« Je suis bien…

Ça me rassure de l'entendre. Tu fais quoi demain ?

Dean lui colle un baiser sur la joue.

J'en sais rien… On verra bien. Pour le moment je suis avec toi… Je me débrouille bien pour être comme toi, non ? rit-il.

Oui, y'a du progrès je note., sourit Dean. Viens on rentre, il fait froid quand même. On verra la mer demain. »

Dean ouvre à nouveau sa baie vitrée pour rentrer au chaud dans sa chambre. Il déshabille son petit homme avec douceur. Il lui demande aussi s'il lui a ramené sa veste. Castiel prend la veste de son sac et la lui rend. Il se réchauffe une fois à l'intérieur et se rend compte à quel point ici tout sent Dean. Ça lui donne envie de rester, ne plus jamais partir. Dean lui donne une autre de ses vestes, dans un sourire. Il est sûr qu'il s'est servi de l'autre comme doudou. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit aussi sûr d'ailleurs ?

Castiel garde la veste contre lui. Il sera moins en manque quand il rentrera chez lui.

« Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je découche ?

Ha ? fait Dean surpris. Et tu as peur alors ?

Il va prendre Castiel par les hanches et l'embrasse dans ses cheveux.

J'ai pas peur avec toi… Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur aussi… Tu comptes me séquestrer, me frapper et me violer ? rit Castiel, tournant la tête pour un baiser, que Dean lui donne sans hésitation.

Au moins ! Tu parles, je suis trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit de ces horribles choses. D'ailleurs, on va pas veiller hein… Je suis désolé mais j'ai pas tout récupéré encore…

Non c'est sûr, et puis quand même après notre journée à courir partout… Je dors où ?

Avec moi., sourit Dean.

Non ? Ta mère veut bien ? sourit Castiel.

Bah on a pas aménagé la chambre d'ami, enfin on en a fait un bureau plutôt. Alors à moins que tu dormes dans le salon et ça c'était hors de question…

Tu m'as habitué à dormir avec toi... Alors j'ai pas envie de changer ça... En plus je t'ai dit, tu me tiens chaud... »

Castiel le prend par le col pour aller lui dévorer la bouche avec envie. Dean sursaute, un peu surpris puis sourit et enfin répond au baiser avec chaleur. Ses grandes mains de pianiste se glissent amoureusement sous un tee-shirt, palper la peau du creux des reins comme nouveau clavier. Ces nouvelles sensations, Dean les aime. Son cœur bat plus vite, il est en vie. Alors pour vivre encore, il recule jusqu'à son lit et y tombe avec son petit ami.

Castiel sent son cœur qui fait un looping alors qu'il lâche un petit bruit étouffé, coincé dans ses bras. Dean rigole, ne s'attendant pas au bruit incongru. Il l'embrasse dans le cou.

« J'vais dans la salle de bains. Fais comme chez toi, d'accord ?

Castiel se mord la lèvre une seconde, aimant la sensation de ses lèvres à cet endroit.

D'accord. »

Dean va alors à la salle de bains, se laver, se faire beau, encore un peu pour Castiel. Face au miroir, il inspecte son corps. Plus gros, enfin il est toujours maigre mais plus à faire peur. Il va devoir reprendre du muscle aussi, tout est mou. Ses cheveux reviennent même si c'est pas toujours très égal... Mais la maladie s'en va.

Il passe dans la chambre de Lise pour voir si elle dort. Dean va même l'embrasser sur le bout du nez, souriant.

Castiel sur le lit ne fait pas grand chose. Il se prélasse dessus, respire un oreiller, regarde le mur blanc et le petit bracelet perdu au milieu...

Enfin il finit par se déshabiller pour enfiler un pyjama. Dean lui revient en caleçon. Il sait déjà qu'il aura chaud, alors bon. Il indique à Castiel où est la salle de bains et se retrouve à son tour seul. Il éteint la musique et la grande lumière, ne laissant que celle à son chevet.

Sa mère tape à la porte. Elle voulait leur dire bonne nuit.

Castiel en a profité pour se brosser les dents et se passer le visage à l'eau, le vent avec le sel ça tire et ça pique. Il revient dans la chambre et dit bonne nuit à son tour à Hélène... Elle laisse les deux garçons, demandant à Castiel de ne pas faire trop veiller son fils, puis elle ferme la porte. Dean, déjà dans son lit, tend les bras vers son petit ami.

Castiel a un pincement dans le cœur et va le rejoindre dans le lit, se glissant sous la couette épaisse. Dans le noir, dans le calme, sans même un bruit d'hôpital… Mis à part celui de la mer…

Dean caresse son visage, qu'il tient affectueusement entre ses mains. Rien qu'en le regardant, il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de partir, que Castiel et sa fragilité ne le supporteraient pas.

Il ne dit rien de ses sombres pensées. Le silence leur suffit amplement. Castiel s'installe contre lui, fait glisser ses doigts sur torse, découvre tout bien. Son corps et son grain de peau... Cependant il ne reste que sur le haut, n'osant pas s'aventurer plus loin. Et puis c'est largement suffisant. Juste lever les yeux de temps en temps pour se perdre dans les siens. Et voir son sourire s'élargir sur son visage, se transformer même en rire muet.

Dean roule dans le lit pour mettre Castiel sous lui. C'est quand même mieux son lit deux places que le petit lit de l'hôpital ! Castiel encore le cœur qui s'affole et les papillons qui s'en donnent à cœur joie...

« Arrête de faire ça..., souffle-t-il, souriant.

De quoi mon p'tit Cas' ?

Me renverser ! Mon cœur a du mal à suivre... Il est pas habitué tu sais...

Justement faut que je le refasse pour que tu t'habitues ! rit Dean à ses lèvres.

T'es terrible... Bourreau. »

Castiel lève la tête pour ravir ses lèvres, une de ses mains glisse de la nuque de Dean jusque tout le long de son dos... Dean frissonne, sourit. C'est un peu nerveux, il n'y peut rien.

Il se détend, relâche ses muscles et tombe sur le matelas. Regardant Castiel de côté. Il pourrait passer la nuit à faire ça mais là, il est un peu fatigué...

Castiel lui tourne le dos et prend une de ses mains pour l'attirer vers lui... Qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et le garde comme ça... Il aime... Dean aussi. Il peut vraiment le protéger comme ça. Une main sur le ventre, sage, et son nez dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche glisse jusqu'à l'oreille qu'elle embrasse et lui souhaite de passer une bonne nuit... Castiel lui retourne le souhait, il caresse le bras de son amoureux du bout des doigts, presque à le chatouiller... Mais là plus rien ne peut l'atteindre. Non, parce que Dean dort déjà. Même s'il sourit un peu, qu'il bouge, c'est pour mieux se rendormir. Castiel met du temps à s'endormir, parce qu'il n'a pas envie. Qu'il est bien ici... Avec lui. Que les dernières heures étaient magiques...

Magique, le réveil l'est aussi. Ils n'ont pas bougé, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dean le tire de force du lit, les gardant entortillé dans la couette. Il actionne les volets automatiques pour les lever et montrer à Castiel. La mer. Au soleil levant.

Le petit brun maugréé quelques secondes, puis grelotte quand la couette glisse, puis il voit le levé de soleil pâle sur la mer calme… Il ne dit plus rien, ne râle plus… Il est juste bien là contre Dean qui a remonté la couette bien sur eux. L'eau est brillante, comme des éclats dorés sur le bleu… C'est vraiment superbe.

Pourquoi n'est-il jamais venu voir les levés de soleil ? La ville est si petite, il n'en aurait pas eu pour longtemps ? Sûrement parce que ça n'aurait eu aucune saveur, que sans Dean ça n'aurait pas été à la hauteur de ça… Dean sourit. Il regarde le visage de Castiel changer, passer de la colère à l'émerveillement. Il l'embrasse tout doucement, fait attention à ce qu'il n'ait vraiment pas froid parce qu'il ouvre la porte vitrée pour les amener sur le balcon. Le froid pique un peu les joues mais ça vaut le coup. Castiel lui est gelé jusqu'à l'os, après avoir eu bien chaud dans les bras de Dean à en ouvrir sa chemise pendant la nuit. Il reste tout collé à lui. Mais Dieu que c'est bon de profiter du soleil... Dean l'allonge sur le transat et reste contre lui, la couette sur eux. Ils ne vont certainement pas continuer la nuit ici. Juste le temps que Castiel découvre le spectacle que lui a tous les matins depuis une semaine. Voilà Castiel est mieux là, le nez dans le cou de son amoureux... Il regarde d'un œil le soleil, un bras sur son torse, leurs jambes entremêlées. Dean tremble un peu, il frotte fort Castiel, fait attention à lui que ça soit à l'hôpital ou dans le monde réel, Dean le protégera toujours.

Castiel ferme les yeux, il est presque sur le point de s'endormir à nouveau... Dean lui procure sa chaleur... Tout est comme il faut.

« Mon p'tit Cas', on va se rentrer ? souffle Dean à son oreille.

Mmoui… C'est beau mais je suis encore fatigué…, marmonne Castiel dans son cou.

Et puis tu vas avoir froid. Et ma mère va me tuer si elle me voit là... »

Castiel sourit et se redresse avec lui, tentant de rester enrouler dans la couverture. C'est pas évident de rentrer et éviter de s'écrouler par terre ! Enfin c'est sur le lit qu'ils finissent par tomber, en travers, tout débraillés. Dean choisit la position étoile de mer version ventrale. Son bras droit s'agite dans l'air pour trouver Castiel tout en bafouillant :

« Dodo... »

Castiel sourit et lui grimpe dessus pour aller embrasser sa nuque... Il sent si bon aussi... Dean cherche à attraper ses mains. Voilà, comme ça, il peut s 'endormir rapidement. Sauf que Castiel n'a pas envie de laisser son ami dormir et récupère une main pour la glisser le long de ses côtes, va embrasser sa joue, sa tempe... Dean sourit. Il bascule légèrement sur le côté pour faire tomber Castiel et lui faire poser les mains sur son ventre.

« Mon Ange..., souffle Dean.

Non... Mon ange..., sourit Castiel.

Mmmh, j'ai pas le droit d'utiliser le même surnom moi ?

Mais c'est toi qui m'as sauvé, c'est toi mon ange gardien...

Castiel se rapproche encore et l'embrasse.

Tsss, bêtises. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant., sourit Dean.

Oui... »

Castiel ferme les yeux, cette fois décidé à laisser Dean dormir. Avoir assez de force pour être en vie c'est important.

Gabe rentre du lycée. Aujourd'hui pas d'arrêt à la cuisine pour un goûter aux petits pains-Nutella. Il prend le paquet, le pot, un couteau sans dent et monte direct dans la chambre de son frère où il entre sans frapper. Castiel sursaute tout ce qu'il peut, assis à son bureau.

« Haaaa mais tu m'as fait peur ! Ça va pas ?

- Oh ça va, j'viens prendre le goûter avec toi, j'ai bien le droit. Alors chez Dean ? fait Gabe sans attendre.

J'aurais dû m'en douter tiens... T'es vraiment trop curieux.

Il baisse la musique et fait de la place à son frère sur le bureau. Celui-ci s'installe et découpe son premier pain avant de le fourrer de Nutella.

Je m'intéresse à ta vie sociale enfin existante ! C'est tout.

C'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi...

Castiel le regarde et fronce les sourcils.

Mais non. Allez Cas', on se dit tout, on va pas arrêter maintenant quand même.

Moui j'sais bien...

Castiel soupire et arrête d'écrire, retournant sa feuille, puis trempe son doigt dans le pot de Nutella.

Bon vas-y j'attends tes questions !

T'écris quoiii ? fait Gabe, fronçant les sourcils.

Une lettre pour Dean., marmonne Castiel, reprenant du Nutella.

Hum... Et ? T'as pensé à ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois ?

Moui... J'y ai pensé...

Et ? Vous avez fait quoi alors ?

Rien., sourit Castiel piquant finalement un petit pain.

Alors toi tu fais ça pour attirer ma curiosité. Je craquerais pas ! s'énerve Gabe tout seul.

Pour la peine, il lui prend le paquet de pains des mains. Nah.

Maiiis ! Je veux des petits pains moi !, chouine Castiel. On a rien fait du tout, on s'est baladé tout l'aprem, on a dormi, on s'est réveillé, et on mangé et maman est revenue me chercher !

Ha vous avez dormi ensemble ! fait Gabe, victorieux. ET ? insiste-t-il.

On a dormi ensemble et c'est tout ! Non mais…

Alors c'est un mec bien., sourit Gabe, content pour son frère.

Bah heureusement.. pourquoi tu dis ça ?, Castiel croque dans son petit pain.

J'sais pas mais... Il aurait pu profiter de toi vu que t'étais pas bien, j'avais peur tu sais., confie Gabe.

Castiel sourit doucement à son frère, ça lui fait tellement du bien d'entendre ça.

T'en fais pas… Il est fragile lui aussi… On prend soin l'un de l'autre… Et tu sais, j'ai un peu essayé de le pousser, mais je sais pas, c'était pas… Y'a rien eu de plus…

Il veut pas ? s'étonne Gabe.

Non je sais pas… Mais il est fatigué tu sais… Et puis, non on en a jamais parlé. On s'est juste embrassé un soir et depuis on continue, on est bien ensemble…

Pas prise de tête le mec quoi., essaye de rire Gabe. Bon c'est cool. Je te laisse, j'ai un devoir d'éco demain, faut que je le bosse...

Berk… Je t'en prie, débrouille-toi bien ! Moi je continue ma petite lettre…

Castiel prend un dernier petit pain.

Oh mais c'est pas vrai ça, t'as rien foutu aujourd'hui et tu manges deux fois plus que moi ! Non mais ! »

Riant, Gabe s'empare du paquet de petits pains et du Nutella avant de s'en aller bosser dans sa chambre.

« Deeeaan ! T'as du courrier ! »

L'adolescent s'arrête de jouer du piano au signal de sa mère. Il va récupérer l'enveloppe. Son nom et son adresse en lettre manuscrite. Ce n'est donc pas son relevé bancaire ou une pub pour un magasine quelconque pour une fois. En vérité, il se doute même un peu de qui il s'agit mais chut, il se garde la surprise jusqu'au bout.

Il va s'installer dans sa chambre, au calme, sur son lit. Il a mis un peu de Coldplay en fond, le premier album, le plus jazzy. Parfait.

« _Bonjour mon ange._

_Oui, je sais ça sert pas vraiment à grand chose de t'écrire une lettre alors que je peux te voir souvent (bon pas trop quand même hun… Ça va attirer l'attention) mais j'avais envie. Ça m'occupe au moins quand je suis tout seul. _

_Et puis tu sais j'aurais encore des milliers de choses à te dire, oui déjà que je passe mon temps à te saouler de paroles (qui est le plus bavard de nous deux maintenant ?) mais je trouve que certaines ne se disent pas comme ça dans une conversation… Enfin je me vois mal t'en parler comme si de rien était._

_J'aurais envie de te parler de nous… Enfin de… Mince comment dire ? J'en ai parlé avec Gabe et c'est lui qui m'a fait réaliser (tu sais que je dis tout à mon frère quasiment…), que nous deux c'était… Platonique. Enfin, on s'embrasse, on se câline, on reste collé l'un à l'autre. Mais… Comme toi et moi on a jamais rien fait… Je veux dire, au delà de ça… Je sais que je suis confus, je réfléchis en même temps que j'écris c'est pas très évident ! Mais Gabe m'a demandé si toi tu avais envie et j'ai pas vraiment su quoi lui répondre… _

_Tu as envie ? Je veux dire… De moi ? _

_C'est tellement étrange de dire ça, je m'étais déjà jamais imaginé embrasser un garçon, alors après, j'y connais rien du tout… Et toi non plus peut-être… J'ai pas spécialement peur, et j'ai pas non plus envie de forcer les choses. Mais bon, avec l'autre qui me parle que de ça, ça finit par me travailler… _

_Enfin… Moi j'ai envie. Parce que je suis bien avec toi, dans tes bras, dans ton lit… Ça doit être bon… Surtout avec l'effet que tu me fais (oui arrête de me renverser hun, je vais devenir cardiaque moi sinon…)._

_Bon… Je vais peut-être me taire… Je te raconterai des choses plus intéressantes sûrement une prochaine fois. On a encore beaucoup de temps !_

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ton petit Cas'._ »

Dean a les yeux grands ouverts à la fin de la lettre. Wahou. Lui est vraiment à des années lumière de toute la réflexion qu'a menée Castiel. Eux... Au-delà... Tous ses mots le font soudain réfléchir.

Il n'hésite pas. Il prend son portable. Menu messagerie.

« Cas'... J'ai lu ta lettre. Ça me travaille aussi maintenant. »

Castiel prend son portable alors qu'il regarde la télé avec Gabe, ça ne peut être que Dean.

« Je te laisse un peu je reviens..

C'est ça, va parler avec ton chéri.

Jalouuux ! Ecris à Pauline. »

Il monte dans sa chambre et va s'installer sur son lit pour être tranquillement installé. Il se prend un coup de chaud d'un coup en lisant le SMS…

« Ah.. Bon bah j'étais pas le seul qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le pousser à ouvrir les yeux.. ça me rassure.. »

« Bah... J'me dis que si on y a pas pensé jusque là, c'est qu'on en a pas besoin, c'est tout. Enfin... J'ai envie de toi oui, d'être avec toi, de passer encore des nuits avec toi... :). Mais pas de... De ça. »

Castiel à un nœud dans l'estomac.

« Pas de ça ? Tu as pas envie ? »

Dean soupire. Lui et les mots, ça fait trois parfois.

« Cas'... Pas encore. Laisse le temps... Laisse venir. Quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois, c'était pas planifié. Et pourtant c'était... Wahou. J'me dis que le reste viendra pareil. »

« Oui je laisse venir pardon.. c'est pas ce que je veux dire, je veux pas passer pour un pervers qui pense qu'à ça, ou bousculer les choses.. »

« Je ne te vois pas comme ça. C'est le vilain Gabe qui te met des idées pas possibles en tête j'suis sûr ! »

« Il a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, alors fait attention à ce que tu dis ^^ ! Non mais bon… Moi tu sais rien jamais rien fait. Mais rien… Rien….. »

« Et alors ? :). »

« Non… Je sais pas. C'était pour dire vraiment que c'était pas dans mes idées… Si même moi je me suis jamais touché, alors bon… Pour nous on verra. »

« Hum... On verra Cas', c'est bon t'en fais pas.

Ça va toi sinon ? »

Castiel se tape sur la tête avec son portable, il a vraiment l'impression de passer pour celui qui ne pense qu'à ça malgré tout.

« Oui tout va bien, je vais aller passer le week-end chez mon père à Marseille… C'est super bizarre de faire ça… On appréhende avec Gabe… »

« Ha... J'peux pas trop imaginer mais bon. J'suis là hein, si t'as besoin. Je t'appellerai s'il faut. »

« Merci… 3 je te dirais de toute façon. Et toi tu vas bien ? »

« Tu me manques la nuit mais ça va. Lise est contente parce qu'elle m'a pour elle toute seule. Je suis incollable sur Frisapla quoi. »

« Tu en as de la chance dit donc ! En tout cas j'en connais une qui doit être contente ! »

« Ha ça... Je moisis quand elle est pas là, j'ai rien à faire quoi. »

« Pareil... Gabe peut pas ne pas aller en cours... Même si je le supplie. Tu as pas de ligne de bus près de chez toi ? Que je puisse te voir un peu plus… »

« Et j'pourrais venir moi ? »

« Bah oui évidemment, il y a personne la journée chez moi. »

« Après-demain c'est mercredi, ma mère travaille pas. Redonne-moi ton adresse :). »

Castiel sourit tout seul. Son amoureux va venir chez lui. Gabe rentre à 15 heures, mais c'est pas lui qui les embêtera s'il le prévient. Il re-note alors son adresse dans un texto.

Entre deux, Dean a reçu un texto de Mike, son meilleur ami à Paris. Auquel Dean a répondu, lui disant que tout allait bien. Si bien que quand il fait 'Composer un nouveau message', le premier destinataire dans les récemment utilisés est... Mike. Et pas Cas'. Et ça, Dean n'y fait pas attention quand il envoie :

« À mercredi. Tu me manques... »

À sept cents kilomètres de là, Mike est surpris de sentir à nouveau son portable vibrer. Et encore plus de lire le message de la part de Dean. Ha, son meilleur pote aurait enfin quelqu'un ? Mais qui vu qu'il n'est pas retourné en cours ? Sa curiosité s'agite pendant le cours d'Espagnol. Tant pis. Son pote passe avant.

« Oh moi aussi mon tendre Deanno... Non mais oh, t'as une dulcinée et tu m'en parles même pas ? »

Dean sursaute en lisant le message. Et surtout en voyant l'expéditeur... Il vérifie ses textos envoyés. Merde il a bien commis l'erreur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va pouvoir dire à Mike... Putain, ça il y avait pas encore pensé. Ça lui apprendra à rien prévoir. Rien du tout.

Il y aurait aussi la solution de facilité de ne pas répondre. Oui, c'est sûr. Mais il ne se voit pas faire ça à Mike...

« Euh ouais... Enfin c'est pas certain encore. »

Pieu mensonge. Encore pire.

Dean Winchester n'est vraiment pas sorti d'affaires...

Castiel retourne dans le salon, n'ayant pas de réponse. Il se colle à son jumeau, qui lui le regarde bizarrement.

« Va pas ?

Mmmhh... J'en ai parlé à Dean, il a pas l'air réceptif...

T'es certain ? Tu interprètes pas un peu ?

Non... Enfin il m'a dit qu'on était pas à ça et qu'on verra.

Bah vous êtes pas pressés...

Non... Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il aie plus envie que ça...

T'en demandes trop Cas'...

Je sais... »

Mike ne démord pas. La réponse de son meilleur pote ne lui convient absolument pas. Il va l'appeler ce soir, pas moyen. Ce beau gosse de Winchester, il était temps qu'il trouve une copine non mais ! Voilà ce que se dit Mike, rangeant son portable sous le regard attentif du prof d'Espagnol.

« Heey Dean, non mais tu m'as mis la puce à l'oreille là ! Je veux des détails!, s'enflamme Mike marchant à son arrêt de bus, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille.

He ho on se calme là ! rit Dean à l'autre bout du fil. Déjà, salut, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir Mike.

Ouais, ouais moi aussi ! Non allez crache le morceau ! Tu me caches quoi là ? Tu t'es trouvé une meuf dans le sud ? Une toute bronzée en bikini ? Genre Laura quoi !

Euh Mike..., Dean hésite à exploser de rire. Alors je veux bien être dans le sud mais ici aussi c'est l'hiver, alors à la plage t'as que des vieilles mamies en combinaison trop sex !

Erk. Non mais bon... Alors sinon tu t'es tapé une étudiante infirmière à l'hosto ? Paraît qu'elles sont super chaudes... Allez ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

C'est pas une infirmière... Et t'as toujours autant les hormones qui te travaillent toi ! rit Dean.

Qui à 16 ans a pas les hormones qui travaillent ! On est entourés de cul et de nanas partout...

Oh mon Dieu ! explose Dean de rire. Putain mais qu'est-ce que ça doit être les samedis soirs avec toi maintenant... Je plains Laura !

Haaaa non ! Mais oh, tu détournes la conversation là ! C'est de toi qu'on parle !

Pfff ouais... »

Dean tourne en rond dans sa chambre depuis l'appel de Mike. Il l'a pris de court. Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Mentir serait beaucoup plus simple. Mais mentir à son meilleur pote ? Dilemme. L'ange et le démon s'affronte sur ses deux épaules là. Mentir au début puis après... Mais Mike le prendra mal. D'un autre côté, lui si macho ne tolérera pas de le voir avec un mec. Et hors de question de le perdre. Bon. Dean avisera plus tard.

« C'est une fille qui était en psy après une TS., lâche Dean, la voix tremblante.

Noon ? Mais c'est pas vrai, tu pouvais pas en prendre une qui soit un peu plus joyeuse ? Un TS, non mais sérieux... Dean...

Tu... Tu la connais pas Mike... C'est bon, elle est sortie de sa dépression, enfin je crois et puis c'est bien. On est bien. Tu veux pas mon bonheur ? tente Dean.

Bahhh si... Bon si elle te fait pas de chantage au suicide ça va. Après tu vas te sentir coupable si il se passe quelque chose... Si tu veux la quitter et qu'elle fait quelque chose ? Je veux t'aider moi hun !

J'y avais pas pensé..., souffle Dean.

Tu penses jamais à rien Winchester ! rit Mike. T'es super intelligent mais faut quand même tout te montrer.

J'viens de me mettre avec elle. J'ai pas envie de penser à quand j'la quitterai, c'est tout.

Bah je me doute mais fais gaffe à toi quoi. Bon. Tu te l'envoies mercredi alors d'après ton SMS ?

J'en sais rien... I... Elle m'en a parlé mais bon pour le moment, j'vois pas trop l'intérêt.

Dean s'est rattrapé de justesse, il en a bien conscience. D'un autre côté, s'il peut avoir l'avis de son meilleur pote là dessus, ça le rassure...

Tu vois pas trop l'intérêt ? Non mais ta maladie t'a tué les hormones toi putain !

Dis-moi Mike, tu hurles comme ça dans le bus ou t'es tout seul ? rit Dean.

Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui. Merde.

Ouais non je suis dans le bus... T'as bien fait de me le rappeler... Mmh. Euh donc. Tu détournes encore la conversation.

Écoute Mike, j'ai passé deux mois dans un lit d'hôpital. Alors non, j'ai pas eu le temps de penser à tout ça., fait Dean, direct.

Ouais bon je sais... Mais bon sinon toi tu vas bien ? Hein, depuis ta sortie tu es bien ?

T'en fais pas Mike, ça va. J'essaye d'être là au Nouvel An. Vous le faites chez toi cette année ?

Y'a des chances ouais ! Tu nous ramèneras ta chérie hun ! »

Dean ne promet rien. Pas de plan dans le futur. Surtout qu'il est sur que sa mère y mettra son veto. Bref, il salue Mike, le plaignant pour son forfait appauvri !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8.**

Castiel trépigne. Il regarde par le velux de sa chambre, fait rentrer le froid de décembre par celui-ci... Il s'en fout. Il guette l'arrivée de son petit ami. Des jours qu'ils ne se sont pas vus ! Alors qu'ils ne font rien de leurs journées. Ils faut qu'ils arrangent ça. Castiel bouillonne d'idées, il sait où l'amener veut aller au cinéma, dans les calanques, se promener dans les chemins de randonnée, il veut regarder un film dans ses bras, veut que Dean lui joue du piano, veut aller dormir avec lui... Il veut du désir entre eux. Il veut tout.

Dean arrive, emmitouflé dans son long manteau noir et son écharpe de la même couleur. Journée morose et grise aujourd'hui, un temps de parisien auquel il s'est habitué. Mais son soleil à lui, il est dans la maison devant laquelle sa mère le dépose. Il l'appellera. Pour lui dire quand il faut venir le chercher. Il espère que ça sera demain matin.

Il tape à la porte d'entrée. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Castiel avait déjà dévalé les escaliers et lui ouvre la porte pour l'attirer en vitesse au chaud. Même qu'il a fait une cheminée.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de se déshabiller ou dire bonjour qu'il se jette à son cou pour l'embrasser en souriant. Ses lèvres froides... Qui se réchauffent au contact des lèvres de l'amoureux impatient. Dean en sourit, glisse ses mains froides le long de la colonne vertébrale de son petit homme pour se réchauffer encore. C'est tellement facile avec lui, d'avoir chaud. C'est l'amour ouais, surement. Ça Dean s'en fout. L'amour n'a de nom que Castiel. C'est tout. Castiel couine en sentant les mains glacées contre sa peau et fait un bond en arrière pour ne plus les sentir.

« T'es tout froid ! rit-il.

Désolé ! J'étais un peu pressé de te voir je crois..., sourit Dean.

C'est pas grave. Bonjour donc. »

Castiel tend à nouveau les lèvres pour un bonjour plus correcte. Oui c'est mieux...

Cette fois il laisse le temps à son petit ami de se déshabiller, il fait chaud ici de toute façon. Dean le constate rapidement alors qu'ils vont dans le salon où le feu de cheminée crépite. Dean sourit, c'est un peu cliché finalement. Mais il comprend pourquoi les clichés sont aussi plaisants quand Castiel le tire sur le canapé pour l'avoir dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? demande Castiel en s'installant façon koala sur Dean, le nez dans son pull.

Oui, là ça va., sourit Dean. Et toi ? Gabe est là ?

Non, il revient de cours à 15 heures. On est seul encore un petit moment. Tu as mangé ?

Castiel prend sa main, entrelace leurs doigts, le regarde les yeux levés. Dean lui le regarde. Il rigole de sa mine d'enfant, la trouve adorable.

Oui j'ai mangé, t'en fais pas. Alors..., commence Dean.

Alors quoi ?

Gabe... Il t'a encore posé des questions sur nous ?

Mmhh. Il arrête pas. Ma vie privée le passionne !

Vilain curieux. Enfin j'y pense maintenant moi aussi., sourit Dean aux lèvres de Castiel.

Castiel se sent rougir pour la première fois. Non pas de honte. Mais de désir.

Ha oui... ?

Oui. Mais on verra. Je veux pas prévoir. Je te dis juste... Que tu crois pas être le seul à y réfléchir.

Merci..., marmonne Castiel se reposant sa tête contre lui.

De rien mon petit Cas'. »

Dean caresse doucement sa nuque et remonte dans ses cheveux. Dans son regard il lit quelque chose de nouveau. Ça doit être ça le désir.

Castiel et Dean sont arrivés dans la chambre du plus petit, grignotant des clémentines sur le lit, à papoter de tout et n'importe quoi.

C'est à ce moment là que Gabe décide de rentrer dans la chambre sans même frapper.

« Salut les tourtereaux !

Gabe j'suis pas tout seul tu aurais pu frapper merde !, râle Castiel.

Dean s'en amuse. Il est mignon Castiel quand il râle. Il lui caresse doucement la joue pour le calmer, Gabe sait alors c'est pas bien grave.

Salut Gabe ! Tu vas bien ? fait-il.

Ouaip, je suis content de te revoir ! »

Gabe grimpe à son tour sur le lit après s'être débarrassé de ses baskets. Castiel soupire encore, il va pas rester collé à eux comme ça quand même ?! Dean rigole. Bon, il va peut-être lâcher Castiel, si ça se trouve il est comme Lise !

« Ouais, moi aussi...

Alors vous allez bien tous les deux ? Ça roucoule depuis ce midi ?

Gabe…, soupire Castiel.

Quoi ?

C'est pas facile justement de roucouler avec un frère qui te colle…

Mais je vous colle pas, je viens d'arriver... Bon alors… Les draps sont pas encore tout défaits ? »

Castiel abandonne et laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Ce dernier lève les yeux au Ciel. Ha oui, c'est quand même à ce point ! Gabe s'entendrait terriblement bien avec Mike dis donc. La répartie est donc facile, il a l'habitude de dire cette phrase à Mike :

« Quand on est malin, on ne le montre pas...

Gabe regarde le copain de son frère avec un grand sourire. Ah lui il l'aime bien !

Bon j'me tais alors.

Ha des vacances ! » s'exclame Dean.

Puis il va embrasser son amoureux, dans l'espoir que ça fasse fuir son jumeau. Sauf que justement ça ne l'empêche pas de regarder.

« Bon Dieu que c'est étrange de voir deux garçons s'embrasser… Enfin, non, surtout mon frère. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

Gabe ! Sors de ma chambre !

Rahhhh… »

L'autre petit brun soupire et finit par descendre du lit. Dean lui rigole, il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer ma foi ! Il attend que la porte de la chambre se ferme pour plaquer Castiel au lit et venir sur lui, tout sourire.

« On est mignon., chantonne-t-il.

Castiel sourit comme un idiot et sent son ventre le chauffer. Passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ça m'étonne pas…

Dean se laisse tomber sur Castiel, souriant dans son cou qu'il embrasse.

On n'attend pas autant de temps pour se revoir hein ?

Castiel se sent frissonner très fort, se crispant à sa nuque.

Non, non… Surtout pas…

Si j'reste pas dormir ce soir, tu peux venir demain ?

Je veux que tu restes…, dit Castiel, faisant la moue. Ta mère elle doit savoir que je m'occupe bien de toi…

J'ai pas envie d'avoir Gabe sur le dos., avoue Dean à son oreille.

J'vais aller lui dire de nous laisser un peu si tu veux… Il voulait me taquiner tu sais…

J'me doute... De toute façon j'ai pas pris mes affaires, ma mère voulait pas. Elle veut parler à la tienne avant pfff...

Moui… J'ai envie que tu restes… Je veux pas que tu partes… Je veux plus…, soupire le petit brun en caressant sa joue.

Ça me fait mal dans le ventre., confie Dean. Arrête... »

Alors Dean le fait taire par un baiser, lui prenant la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard, il appelle sa mère, lui dictant les affaires à amener. Oui il reste. Non elle discute pas, il en a marre de tourner en rond dans la maison merde ! Hélène craque.

D'accord.

D'accord, il peut rester dormir.

Il est presque minuit quand Castiel et Dean retournent dans la chambre de Castiel après avoir regardé un film dans celle de Gabe.

Mais laissant Dean se déshabiller, Castiel va coincer Gabe dans sa chambre une seconde.

« Tu nous laisses. Tu rentres pas dans la chambre, tu essayes même pas d'écouter.

J'ai rien dit !

Mais je sais ce qu'il y a dans ta tête.

Alors tu sais que je le ferais pas si tu me racontes.

Oui. Mais bon… Allez bonne nuit. »

Castiel rejoint son chéri dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas le droit de fermer la porte à clef mais il le ferait bien…

« Voilà il viendra pas nous embêter…

T'es adorable..., souffle Dean en prenant son visage en coupe. On va dormir ?

Moui… Tu vas voir c'est bien de dormir sous les étoiles… » sourit Castiel en éteignant la lumière.

Dean ne voit plus rien pendant quelques seconds. Alors il se tient aux mains de Castiel. Puis il comprend ce qu'il voulait dire... Les étoiles phosphorescentes délivrent leur luminosité verte pour les aider à distinguer les contours des meubles. Dean sourit, c'est franchement joli ! Castiel lui sourit et le tire jusqu'au lit, ils grimpent l'un après l'autre à l'échelle… Lui a l'habitude de voir si peu. Il espère juste que Dean ne va tomber ! Pas maintenant…

Non c'est bon, il ne se cogne même pas au plafond malgré sa grande taille. Il s'allonge dans le lit, sous la couette et tend les bras, comme à la dernière nuit chez lui... Le petit brun vient contre lui… Tout de suite lui enlève son tee-shirt, sachant que de toute manière il allait le retirer vu qu'il allait avoir trop chaud sous l'épaisse couette du frileux de Castiel.

Dean a à nouveau mal dans le ventre. C'est la première fois qu'il se fait déshabiller... Ça revient oui. Le désir. Ses hormones d'adolescent tuées pendant la maladie reprennent leur droit.

Mais il se retient Dean, il laisse monter. Il sait que la satisfaction n'en sera que plus intense. Le petit brun sent qu'il commence à avoir très chaud près de Dean comme ça… Il a peur de brusquer les choses… Alors il commence juste par un baiser… Ce n'est rien ça… Avec sa main posée sur son torse… Que Dean caresse tendrement, tout comme sa langue qui joue contre celle de Castiel. Les baisers sont plus assurés maintenant, plus maitrisés. Ils s'en régalent dès qu'ils sont ensemble aussi, il faut dire. Mais ne se lassent pas... Castiel laisse sa main glisser, a envie de caresser, de toucher sa peau… La tendresse d'un téton sous ses doigts… Il alanguit le baiser… Se décrispe…

Le contraire de Dean. Surpris. Castiel a mis la main sur un nouveau point sensible, qu'il ignorait jusqu'ici. Si bien que son ventre se serre et qu'il a peur. Peur d'aller trop vite. Que maladroitement, il interrompt le baiser. Qu'il rougit. Qu'il s'excuse. Castiel recule carrément, oh non, non, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça… Il rougit lui aussi, mais ne sait plus quoi dire. Il voulait juste essayer, enfin il pensait être à l'aise, sauf que pas du tout… Est-ce qu'il a mal fait ? Pourquoi Dean ne veut-il pas ? Celui-ci rattrape Castiel dans le lit, lui grimpe dessus. Il dépose plein de baisers sur son visage, autant que toutes les excuses qu'il aimerait formuler. Ses baisers le conduisent jusqu'à une oreille où il murmure :

« C'est moi Cas'... C'est moi... Désolé.

Je voulais pas te brusquer… Je suis maladroit…

Et moi alors..., pouffe Dean. Pire que toi encore...

Castiel sourit un peu… Bon, s'il rigole c'est que tout va bien.

Désolé… On. On dort alors ? C'est mieux non ?

Oui je pense. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras comme la dernière fois chez moi ?

Oui… »

Castiel s'apaise, tout va mieux. Il se retourne et va colle son dos contre le torse de son petit amoureux. À deux dans son lit… S'il avait pu imaginer ça un jour…

Dean l'embrasse dans le cou, sur le visage... Ce qu'il a à sa portée. Comme une petite habitude, il lui murmure un « Bonne nuit » à l'oreille avant de s'endormir...Voilà. Tout va bien… Castiel a ses petites habitudes avec lui. Il peut s'endormir. N'aurait même jamais été aussi bien qu'à cet instant dans son lit.

C'est en souriant qu'il s'endort…

La lumière douce filtre à travers le velux. Un rayon sur leurs deux corps emmêlés, au milieu de la couette. Castiel respire paisiblement, calme, serein. C'est ce qu'observe Dean.

Oui il est déjà réveillé. Depuis quelques minutes déjà. Parce qu'il a... Parce qu'il a retrouvé le désir au matin. Qu'il en est autant content que perplexe. Mais le désir est là. Et il se doute que malgré l'inexpérience de Castiel, il est partagé.

Alors, la main sur le ventre de Castiel glisse sous le tee-shirt pour caresser avec douceur le petit ventre chaud. Espérant... Castiel s'en réveille immédiatement… Parce que c'est doux, et chaud… Que ça chatouille un peu… Les papillons mettent du temps à émerger eux aussi. Il bouge dans les draps chauds, contre Dean…

Son petit ami recule ses hanches. Il ne veut pas que ça l'effraie... Pas déjà. Il veut que ça se fasse en douceur. Ils en ont parlé déjà. Il ne veut rien de prévu mais de la douceur. Alors il vient embrasser le cou chaud, et ose... Sortir le bout rosé de sa langue... Le petit brun en pousse un léger gémissement qu'il ne peut retenir… Ça lui fait trop de frissons partout, c'est trop agréable… Trop intense pour si peu… Pourquoi Dean fait-il ça ce matin ? Alors que hier soir… Parce que la nuit porte conseil. Et qu'encore une fois, Dean s'est rappelé qu'il n'avait qu'une vie et que celle-ci était bien fragile.

Le gémissement résonne encore en lui. Première fois. Encore. Il ne devrait plus s'amuser à y penser. Castiel est son être des premières fois. C'est tout.

« Mon p'tit Cas'..., souffle-t-il à son oreille.

Celui-ci tremble à la voix si sensuelle à son oreille.

Oui… ?

On pourrait... Essayer ? Tu crois pas ? J'ai envie là... J'veux te faire découvrir comment ça fait...

Castiel en a un coup dans le ventre très fort.

Oui… Oh oui… comme ça ce matin ?

Je t'avais dit… Je voulais pas prévoir… »

Dean a le cœur qui s'emballe. Il va faire ça à un autre garçon… À un autre garçon qu'il aime. Voilà ce qu'il faut qu'il se dise.

Sa main glisse de plus en plus bas. Là, elle se loge sur le bas ventre, sous l'élastique du caleçon… Castiel creuse le ventre, se prend de tels coups de chaud que ça lui brûle le visage… Mais il se retourne sur le dos, il veut le voir. Il veut apprendre. Dean lui sourit. Il va l'embraser, il trouve que là, c'est adéquat. Même à lui ça lui file des frissons. Sa bouche chaude, entrouverte. Il attend son petit homme. Il attend de connaître le plaisir après le désir.

« T'as jamais eu envie avant ? souffle Dean.

Si… Enfin… Pas… Pas comme ça, c'était pas…J'y pensais pas vraiment…, marmotte Castiel en remontant le long de son bras pour caresser son épaule. Dean tourne la tête pour pouvoir embrasser ses petits doigts.

Mais…, il prend la main de Castiel. Ça, tu l'as déjà eue ? »

Dean a posé cette main innocente sur le caleçon de Cas' puisqu'il bande…Comme Dean.

Castiel gémit, souffle fort… Oh putain… C'est ça le désir, l'envie de l'autre, d'être satisfait… Il le lit dans ses yeux.

« Oui quand même…

Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait ça ? »

Le cœur palpitant, Dean frictionne lentement la main de Castiel contre la bosse qui déforme le caleçon. Il ne regarde même pas… Les réactions de son petit ami sont plus surprenantes encore. Castiel s'emballe, panique presque tant ça lui brûle les reins.

« Parce que... J'y avais jamais pensééé... Ahannn doucement. »

Dean prend un peu peur et lâche sa main. Doucement mais là, il ne l'a même pas touché alors qu'en sera-t-il après ? Il reste suspendu aux lèvres de Castiel, réfléchissant à tout va

« Désolé si… Si je suis aussi sensible mais… J'ai jamais enfin, tu le sais mais c'est pas facile… »

Castiel le rapproche près de lui pour baiser ses lèvres, passer ses mains sur son torse… Dean frissonne. Il prend Castiel dans ses bras, passe sous son tee-shirt pour mieux sentir sa peau chaude.

« Je sais pas comment faire moi aussi... Enfin je sais pas...

Retire-le… » souffle Castiel, glissant cette fois les mains dans le creux de son dos.

Dean obéit, déshabille son amoureux. Son torse s'écrase maintenant contre le sien, leurs peaux chaudes s'électrisent. Tout comme leurs bouches, qui se retrouvent, s'aimer jusqu'au bout des lèvres... Castiel souffle à sa bouche, fort… Parce que c'est bon, le contact de leurs corps collés…

« Je .. je peux essayer moi.. ? juste un peu.. chercher.. ?

Fais... Apprends avec moi..., sourit Dean en attrapant sa main.

Il l'amène alors en douceur jusqu'à son entrejambe... Le petit brun fait le poisson deux secondes avant de réagir…

Non… Je voulais dire… Ailleurs enfin… Là aussi, mais je voudrais un peu au dessus…

Oh... Désolé Cas'... Je... Oui., finit par sourire Dean.

On est maladroits…, rit un peu nerveusement le petit brun avant de pousser Dean sur le dos.

C'est notre première fois à deux mon ange... »

Dean se laisse faire. Il caresse du bout des doigts les hanches de son petit homme. La lumière frappe sur son corps, dressé. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de regarder ses avant bras... Non, fermer les yeux et tendre les lèvres pour un baiser c'est mieux. Castiel sourit, lui rend son baiser. Ça, ça le rassure c'est mieux… Il s'assoit à ses hanches et le regarde… Voilà, ils sont bien là tous les deux..

Il peut faire glisser ses doigts de son cou à sa clavicule… Apprendre le corps d'un garçon. Enfin ce n'est même pas ça… C'est redécouvrir. Il connaît déjà tout ça… Mais celui de Dean… Il aime.

Dean se retient d'enlacer ses doigts à ceux de Castiel. Il a besoin de le toucher. Toujours plus. Alors il trouve comme issue le dos de Castiel, se perd dans le creux de ses reins. La peau est douce, chaude puisse que le rayon de soleil frappe dessus, avec insistance... Le petit brun en frissonne, ça l'empêche de continuer une seconde. Pourtant il veut aller encore plus loin..

« Dis moi surtout si… Si je fais mal… »

La pulpe de son index glisse sur un mamelon… Tendre… Puis qui durcit une vitesse folle. Dean expire, lentement. Il regarde ses doigts, s'activer avec douceur, lui faire découvrir ça... C'est étrange. C'est peu de chose et pourtant, Dean se contracte de tout son corps.

« Non ça va... Tu fais bien... »

Castiel s'en sent réchauffé, encore plus… Mais le téton, il a envie de le pincer, juste un peu.. le fait rouler entre ses doigts. Inconsciemment il bouge ses fesses contre l'érection de Dean qu'il sent largement… et s'en prend un coup dans le ventre qui l'empêche de respirer.

Dean a été obligé de lâcher son premier gémissement, surpris. Les vagues de chaleur qu'il a ressenties au premier jour sont glaciales à côté de celle qui vient de le prendre. Honteux, il murmure :

« Désolé... »

Mais Castiel bafouille qu'il n'a rien à excuser… C'était juste… Terrible… Divin.. ce son dans sa bouche. Cette perte de contrôle de ses moyens… Oh ce qu'il peut aimer… Alors il recommence son mouvement de hanches parce que ça lui plaît… Et descend ses doigts jusqu'au nombril… Son ventre parfaitement plat, les os encore apparents… Il n'en est pas moins désirable.

Dean lui aussi bouge, il trépigne. Implorant Castiel du regard de venir plus contre lui. Il le désire. Fort. Ça n'a rien à voir avec quand il a envie seul. Il désire avoir son petit ami contre lui. Il désire le toucher. Le caresser même... Son amoureux comprend tout dans son regard et vient contre son corps, pour un baiser d'abord, d'un lenteur et d'un désir affolant… Les langues qui se mêlent avec volupté, les lèvres qui glissent… Plus d'accrochages maladroits de nez, non… Les baisers ils maîtrisent… Comme un jour, ils maîtriseront le reste. Leurs mains hatives, les ongles qui griffent, les jambes qui se cognent quand l'un se tend trop vite et que l'autre au contraire n'ose pas bouger. Il n'ont pas fini de murmurer des excuses du bout des lèvres, c'est dur d'apprendre le plaisir à deux. Le plaisir à deux garçons. Ils se retrouvent face à face sur le côté dans le lit à se caresser un peu. Castiel bande plus que de raison, il ne tiendra pas comme ça… Ou alors il ne sait pas comment. Pourtant c'est lui tout seul qui sous la couette fait glisser son caleçon pour se retrouver nu… Nu en face de son petit ami…

Ce dernier rougit quand il ose regarder. Il en a déjà vu des autres mecs nus. Mais quand c'est le sien, il ne peut voir ça du même œil.

Fermant les yeux , il se met à nu à son tour. Il ose un dernier rapprochement. Ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel. Et s'émouvoir de sentir son corps, en entier, contre le sien...

Castiel le regarde avec des yeux d'amour… Parce qu'il le trouve beau… Que ses gestes sont sensuels. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est comme ça ?

Il se colle bien tout contre lui… Se grise de la sensation de son corps nu, de leurs excitations. Il adore tellement… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir pensé à tout ça ? A l'envie que ça donne ? Cette pulsion dans le bas ventre de faire du bien à l'autre… Du simple geste de passer une main de sa joue à ses cheveux, jusqu'à glisser une main sur ses fesses…

Dean en sourit, nerveusement. Il fait passer ses nerfs dans un baiser, plus sauvage que d'habitude. Il s'empêche de retourner Castiel, il ne veut pas lui faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Certainement pas maintenant. Pourtant il caresse quand même sa hanche. Et puis son bas ventre. Et touche les poils, la naissance de son intimité... Il en a mal au ventre. C'est comme lui oui...

Dans un geste irrépressible Castiel plante ses ongles dans son épaule, pour éviter de trop gémir… Parce qu'il se sent trop à sa merci… Autant qu'il veut encore plus. Il n'y a plus rien dans sa tête que Dean… Qui marque son corps pour la première, qui est le premier à le toucher, à lui faire découvrir…

« Ouiii…

Mon ange... » souffle Dean.

Émerveillé de sa réaction, Dean ne peut que continuer. Et couiner quand ses doigts rencontrent la base du sexe en érection. Ce que c'est étrange. Il ne serait jamais cru faire ça. La vie réserve de belles surprises. Castiel et sa bouche rouge qu'il embrasse en font partie.

En même temps, il se décide à commencer à faire vraiment monter Castiel au paradis... Castiel n'arrive pas à tenir et se recule de ses bras, haletant comme un fou, les yeux noirs, le corps brûlant… C'est tellement sensible… C'est si… Ça lui tire tellement fort dans le ventre. Il ne connaît pas le plaisir, il a peur de cette façon que ça a de monter…

« Désolé..

De quoi tu as peur ? demande Dean alors qu'il lui grimpe dessus.

Je sais pas… Je suis pas habitué… Ça… Ça fait presque mal, j'arrive pas à rester en place… Je sais pas jusqu'où ça va…, explique Castiel en vitesse.

Chut... Laisse venir Cas'... Comme avec moi, laisse venir... »

Dean lui prend la main pour accompagner la sienne dans la caresse. Qu'il fasse pour enfin connaitre tout ce que son corps peut lui réserver.

Cette fois sur le dos, Castiel se met plutôt à se cambrer, a gémir plus… Un instant il a peur que Gabe de l'autre côté entende, ou qu'il gémisse trop fort… Mais la brûlure du plaisir est bien plus intense et lui fait perdre ses moyens… Il retire sa main pour laisser faire Dean, c'est pire… C'est lui… Il veut que ce soit lui qui lui fasse ça, pour la première fois.

Dean le contemple, presque le nez sur son visage. Il ne regarde pas ce qu'il fait. Sa main qui entoure le sexe de Castiel et qui caresse doucement, de la base jusqu'au bout. Lui, ce qu'il voit, c'est le visage tordu de plaisir. Ce qu'il entend, ce n'est pas la froissements de la peau, mais ses gémissements. Il chasse la panique qu'il avait jusqu'à présent. Elle est remplacée par de la satisfaction, mais aussi par la hâte de se toucher enfin... Castiel se tord, gémit... Se fait honte avant de mordre un bout d'oreiller... Ses mains sont bien, dans le dos et la nuque de son bienfaiteur... Il goûte au plaisir, qui lui pulse dans le bas ventre, l'agite de spasmes, le fait mourir de chaud...

« Deaaan.. Haaannn... »

Son amoureux lui fait du bien alors il continue. Comme il fait pour lui, il s'attarde sur le bout. Puis redescend. Il hésite à aller plus vite, il ne sait pas s'il peut... C'est plus facile quand il décide pour lui.

Il soupire aux lèvres de Castiel, qu'il embrasse. Voilà, le contenter comme ça aussi. Oui... Mais pour Castiel c'est déjà bien assez... C'est une première fois... Et donc c'est son premier orgasme qui commence à lui faire perdre les pédales, le faire cambrer plus... Et dès que Dean s'attarde sur le bout, atrocement sensible il sent tout en lui monter et se contracter... Il gémit plus, plus aigu et fort, halète terriblement cherchant désespérément de l'air, il n'arrive plus à se tenir à Dean... Il va en... En... Jouir. C'est ce que fait Castiel. Dean sent le sperme qui s'écoulé sur ses doigts... Il en a un coup au cœur. Ce n'est pas le sien. Encore une fois, il s'arrête dessus. Mais il faut qu'il s'active. S'essuyer la main pour caresser tout le visage de son Castiel. Son Castiel qui sait le plaisir maintenant. Sa peau est brulante... Castiel va se coller contre Dean, la tête dans son cou.. Il est encore trop sonné pour parler, trop essoufflé. Jouir, il trouve que c'est un peu comme mourir, comme s'abandonner à quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un. Dean caresse ses lèvres, affectueusement. Il monte sur lui, Castiel doit sentir son excitation maintenant... Oui il la sent mais il tremble encore un peu trop... Il va l'embrasser... Le caresse un peu.

« Terrible...

J'suis sûr que maintenant tu vas plus pouvoir t'en passer., sourit Dean.

Ouais... Y'a des chances... Surtout avec toi... Mmmhh... Je m'attendais pas à ça... Mais avec tes doigts...

Ne m'attends pas pour le refaire, je sais ce que c'est et c'est trop bon...

Je te le fais ?

Moui. » couine Dean.

Castiel sourit un peu. Il se sent plus à l'aise maintenant... Alors il peut descendre sa main à son bas ventre... Pour appuyer avec douceur, sentir ses poils fins... Là aussi il en a peu... Ils sont revenus. Quand Dean les a vus, il s'est enfin senti homme, à nouveau. Et non plus un petit garçon. Il a sa fierté.

À son tour il glisse sur le dos et regarde Castiel, la tête tournée vers lui.

« Viens... » murmure-t-il.

Castiel dit oui du regard... Alors que ses doigts glissent encore plus bas, ses lèvres vont s'ouvrir tout contre un téton... Il aime cette douceur, cette tendresse de la peau. Dean tend tout son corps vers lui. Il enroule ses doigts autour des barreaux du lit pour se retenir. Il découvre aussi. Il n'est peut-être pas novice sur le plaisir solitaire, mais à deux oui. Alors il apprend. Qu'on peut tirer du plaisir par son mamelon. Surtout quand c'est la bouche de Castiel.

Castiel en sourit quand il entend le craquement métallique de son lit, la façon de se tendre de Dean. Oh oui...

Mais pire... Quand ses doigts remontent le long de érection... Il fait rouler la peau sous ses doigts, remonte le prépuce... Il n'y connait rien, n'a jamais touché un autre corps que le sien, et encore... La peau est un peu comme celle du téton... Plus fine encore... Mais dur en dessous... Dean se crispe et geint déraisonnablement. Les petits doigts innocents de Castiel. Sur lui. En bas là... Oh mon Dieu, d'un coup il redécouvre tout le plaisir dont il a été obligé de se priver pendant tout ce temps. Ses jambes glissent seules contre les draps, cherche à rencontrer le corps de Castiel... Et celui-ci trouve les gémissements de son amoureux absolument délicieux. Parce qu'il sait qu'il s'y perd, il sait exactement la sensation que son corps subit vu qu'il vient de le vivre. Pour que ce soit encore meilleur pour lui, il trouve quoi faire. Arrête une seconde et va sucer ses doigts, cherchant pendant ce temps là le regard de son petit ami… Il est si rouge, si beau… Dean le regarde, les yeux presque exorbités.

« Mais... Mais Cas'..., souffle-t-il.

Castiel prend peur en voyant sa mine paniquée et arrête.

Quoi ?

Me laisse pas comme ça..., gémit Dean, bougeant tout son corps.

Non… Je voulais juste… Que… Que ça glisse mieux…, explique-t-il.

Dean sourit doucement.

Fais-le alors. »

Il se redresse sur ses coudes et va chercher ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel. Castiel s'apaise alors et sourit au travers du baiser pendant que ses petits doigts retournent caresser le bout de son sexe… Maintenant que c'est tout humide ça rend ses mouvements plus incertains mais aussi plus doux. Étant resté sur ses coudes, Dean ne peut plus que rejeter la tête en arrière. Il dévoile tout son cou pale, la pomme d'Adam qui tressaute à chaque coup dans le ventre. Il sait qu'il ne va pas tenir. Il n'en a pas honte au contraire. Il désire venir.

Castiel ne sait pas s'il doit accélérer ou ralentir. Faut-il le frustrer ou le satisfaire ? Il ne change pas sa cadence et sa bouche retourne téter l'autre mamelon alors que ses doigts glissent de bas en haut de son érection. Il sent son corps à bout, sans savoir pourquoi il sait que Dean ne tiendra pas plus longtemps… Oh que non. Tout son corps s'est affaissé dans le lit, ses mains se sont accrochées aux barreaux et tout son corps, tendu vers l'avant à frémir de plaisir. Un orgasme. Un vrai, qu'il doit se retenir de crier. Sa bouche ouverte doit rester muette.

« Oh Cas'... » franchit quand même ses lèvres.

Castiel ne sait plus ou donner de la tête, les mots, son visage extatique, le sperme qui lui coule sur les doigts. Est-ce qu'il doit continuer à le caresser ? Est-ce qu'il se sent bien ? Est-ce que c'était bien ? Comment il fait avec ça sur les doigts ?

Dean est trop à l'ouest encore. Il s'étire après s'être crispé comme un dingue. Les yeux fermés là comme ça, il dormirait bien. Il ne lui manque son petit ami. Qui finit par s'essuyer sur son caleçon qui traîne au fond du lit. Il revient alors tout contre son corps, collé… Ne veut plus, surtout pas, qu'on les sépare.

Dean caresse son dos. Et puis sa nuque aussi, qui est jalouse, qui réclame aussi des attentions. Mais les mains de Castiel font aussi ça, si bien que Dean ne sait plus où donner de la tête...

« C'était incroyable..., chuchote Dean à son oreille.

J'aurais pas de mot mieux que ça… Je suis bien… J'ai envie de rien…

J'suis content alors... Si tu vas bien... Moi j'ai envie de dormir encore un peu, il est tôt non ?

Aucune idée.. mais je suis fatigué aussi.. , souffle Castiel remontant pour baiser mollement ses lèvres.

Mmmh, rien..., nouveau baiser. Rien ne nous attend de toute façon..., souffle Dean.

Il se tourne sur le côté pour prendre Castiel dans ses bras.

C'est vrai… Mis à part de recommencer quand on aura dormi…, Castiel se love bien contre lui.

T'en as envie petit pervers ? sourit Dean, léchant son oreille.

Castiel couine de surprise.

Ahn ! Je vois pas pourquoi on se priverait.. alors oui j'ai envie. Tu m'as donné envie…

J't'avais dit... Tu vas plus pouvoir t'en passer...

Je savais pas que c'était si bien… Moi qui pensais que c'était superflu…

Bon allez dodo. J'vais plus t'arrêter sinon et moi dodooo ! chouine Dean.

Ouii… Allez dors bien mon ange.. » sourit Castiel, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'installer pour dormir contre son corps nu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9.**

Castiel vient de remonter dans sa chambre après avoir abandonné Dean. Enfin abandonné le mot est un peu fort, mais après cette nuit et cette matinée… C'est plutôt lui qui a cette impression de se retrouver seul au monde. Ça lui fait à nouveau comme à l'hôpital, cet espèce de trou noir dans le cœur, insupportable de se retrouver loin de lui.. .

Bien qu'il comptait rester seul dans sa chambre à ranger un peu le bazar qu'ils y ont mis en à peine 24 heures, c'est sans compter Gabe qui rentre comme une furie et claque la porte derrière lui.

« Je vous ai entenduuuuuuus !, chantonne-t-il comme un idiot.

Castiel se retourne, le paquet de clémentines à la main et le regarde avec un air mi-ahuri, mi-choqué.

Quoi ?!

Roh fais pas l'innocent… À 7 heures ce matin…

Putain Gabe mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas dormir comme tout le monde ?!, s'énerve Castiel, même pas gêné, juste énervé d'avoir si peu d'intimité avec un jumeau comme Gabe.

Bah attends, j'ai été réveillé ! Réveillé ! C'est pas ma faute quand même ! Et puis de toute façon je devais aller en cours je te rappelle !

Et alors ? Non mais sérieux tu pouvais pas te boucher les oreilles ? Ou partir ?!

C'est pas comme si j'avais écouté à la porte hun… Vu le bruit que vous faisiez…

Hein ?! crie presque Castiel.

Allez, tu cries encore ! se moque son jumeau. Bah, ouais quand même... Heureusement que maman se lève tôt et était déjà en bas quoi.

Oh mon Dieu...

Oui t'as dû dire un truc du genre aussi !

Castiel traverse la chambre et lui donne un coup de tee-shirt.

Mais merde ! Tais-toi !

Et oui, va falloir apprendre à être plus discret comme touuuus les mecs de notre âge tu sais ! »

Castiel part bougonner dans son coin. Putain son frère qui l'a entendu avec Dean, alors celle là il ne s'y était pas attendu. Gabe soupire. C'est dingue ce que Castiel est susceptible dès qu'il s'agit de Dean. Bon là, ça serait compréhensible mais bon.

« C'est bon Cas', c'est moi quoi...

Bah justement... C'est pas la peine de me foutre la honte...

Roooh, prends pas la mouche comme ça ! Ça va, c'est toi qui m'en parlais avant !

Oui parce que tu te moquais pas de moi ! C'est intime quoi...

D'un autre côté, je préférais te prévenir. Là c'était moi. Maman... Enfin tu vois quoi.., fait Gabe en levant les yeux au Ciel.

Ouais je sais bien... Tu crois qu'elle réagirait comment ?

Je sais pas. Elle nous connait bien, enfin... Autant elle le sent, je sais pas.

Elle le prendrait mal ? s'inquiète soudainement Castiel, s'asseyant à son bureau.

J'en sais rien Cas' je t'ai dit. J'me suis jamais posé la question en même temps.

Non je sais... Enfin après tout... Tout ce que j'ai fait elle aura sûrement peur que ça me fasse du mal.. Non ?

T'es vraiment pas sûr de toi. Tu demandes confirmation à chaque phrase que tu dis ! rigole Gabe.

Castiel baisse les yeux en souriant.

C'est que j'ai de plus en plus peur quand je suis pas avec lui. Quand on est ensemble je me soucis de rien... Mais après je me remets à cogiter...

Vais t'acheter un Dean en poster grandeur nature à coller dans ta chambre si ça continue alors ! Pour Noel !

Mais n'importe quoi ! rit Castiel. Enfin heureusement qu'il me reste toi pour parler.

Oui parce que ces derniers mois..., souffle Gabe.

Je sais...

Tu... Tu t'es ouvert avec Dean... Faudrait que tu reviennes au lycée... Là où je suis. Moi je t'aiderai...

Je sais pas si je suis prêt... Ça m'a tellement démoli.. Et puis je vais redoubler de toute façon...

Bah Dean aussi... Enfin j'veux dire, c'est pas une honte. Il fait quoi lui d'ailleurs ? demande Gabe-le-curieux.

Euh je sais plus... J'crois qu'il était en Première S avant de tomber malade...

D'accord. Il va te faire tes maths alors., rit doucement Gabe.

Ouais surtout que c'est monsieur jesaistout lui !

Pourtant il a pas une vieille tête de premier de la classe ! s'étonne Gabe.

Non... Mais je peux te dire que genre en piano il en a fait que depuis trois ans et il est super doué, puis j'en mène pas large à côté de lui quand on aborde de près ou de loin le lycée...

Ha bah dis donc... Mais il devrait pouvoir t'aider lui aussi. Non ?

Ouais sûrement... Je lui ai jamais demandé. C'est pas un sujet facile de parler du lycée pour moi et tu le sais..., soupire Castiel.

J'espérais juste que lui y étais arrivé. Bref, j'arrête de t'embêter, tu veux sûrement être seul..., devine Gabe.

Bof pas forcement... »

Au même moment le portable de Castiel sonne, ça, ça ne peut être que Dean. Un petit message. Court mais efficace.

« Tu me manques mon préféré des préférés. »

Castiel sourit bêtement.

« Bon je vais donc te laisser !, rit Gabe.

Ouais, ouais.. »

Il reprend son portable pour répondre vite fait.

« Toi aussi mon grand amour... »

« Wahou, rien que ça ? :-) »

« Désolé... Je suis un peu... Niais ! »

« C'est mignon. Ma mère vient d'appeler le lycée. J'y retourne à la rentrée, c'est sûr. Tu m'en veux pas hein ? »

« À la rentrée de Janvier ? Je devrais aussi... Mais j'en parlais avec Gabe justement et franchement ça me réjouit pas. »

Castiel reste assis à son bureau, regardant dehors. Le ciel est si noir qu'il va sûrement neiger.

« Tu vas à quel lycée toi ? »

« Jeanne-D'arc... Youpi. »

« Bon bref, on va arrêter de parler du lycée non ? Tu me manques... Oui j'me tais. »

« Ouais j'ai pas envie de parler du lycée. Et tu me manques terriblement aussi... »

Dean sourit et se tourne sur le ventre sur son lit. Pfff, Mike a tort, Castiel pouvait le rendre très heureux.

« Tu vas à Marseille demain alors ? »

« Oui hélas... J'peux avoir un Dean de poche ? »

« Si seulement... Moi j'aimerais bien ! Ça serait marrant. »

« On se voit après demain mon Dean ? On sort ? », demande Castiel ne tenant plus.

« Je croyais que tu étais à Marseille tout le week-end ? J'aimerais bien venir avec toi en fait... »

« Ça serait dur... On doit découvrir l'appart de mon père et tout... Alors on se voit quand ? »

« Lundi. Non ? On ira se balader, au cinéma tiens non ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux Dean... Je veux juste te voir. Je sais pas quoi faire tout seul... »

« Mon ange... Ça va ? »

Castiel ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aime pas lire ça. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui fait cet effet ? Pourtant il y a quelques secondes il était juste ennuyé, agacé un peu. Mais l'inquiétude de son petit ami lui fait mal au cœur.

« Bof... Pas trop. »

Ni une ni deux, son téléphone sonne. Dean, inquiet, à l'autre bout du fil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castiel ?

Le petit brun reste muet deux secondes, c'est qu'il a du mal à croire tout ça, que quelqu'un l'appelle pour lui demander comment ça va…

Non, non… Je dois être fatigué… T'inquiète pas…

T'es sûr ? Je sais qu'avant tu disais rien, j'veux pas que tu me caches des trucs...

C'est rien, juste un peu de déprime de pas te voir avant un moment… Je te cache rien mon Dean… Crois pas ça, t'as pas confiance en moi ?

Si, si. J'te demande pour que ce soit clair c'est tout. Mais ça va aller, je t'appellerai dans le week-end pour savoir comment ça se passe... D'accord ?

Oui, oui... Je veux bien..., souffle Castiel.

Bon on fait comme ça. Lundi on ira au ciné, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu un film ! s'enthousiasme Dean.

Ha moi c'est le seul truc que je faisais seul ! C'est déprimant quand même, aller au ciné tout seul !, rit doucement Castiel. Mais j'imagine que avec toi ça sera encore mieux !

Ouais, j'espère... Bon allez Cas' j'te laisse... Je t'appelle demain...

Oui, ça marche… À demain alors.

J't'embrasse Cas'. Fais attention à toi..., souffle Dean.

T'en fais pas… Bisous… »

Castiel raccroche. Et va se laisser tomber sur son lit. Oui faire attention à lui, il pouvait le faire. Il finit par se relever et décide daller dans la cuisine aider sa mère, voilà. Ne pas se renfermer c'est important aussi.

Dean de son côté attend la rentrée de l'école de sa petite sœur avec sa mère. Il sent que ce soir, il va encore être de corvée lecture ! Frisapla, c'est trop sa meilleure amie maintenant.

« Alors les garçons, vous en pensez quoi ? fait Monsieur Novak à Castiel et Gabe. Je sais que l'appartement est pas très grand mais dans Marseille, c'est pas facile hein...

Moi j'aime bien, c'est sympa. Et puis en ville comme ça… Ça change., fait Castiel, regardant un peu autour de lui.

À sa droite, à table, Gabe fait de même.

Ouais… J'préfère la maison quand même…, marmonne-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son jumeau.

Oui mais bon, à défaut de t'avoir à la maison..., tente de rattraper Castiel.

Vous n'aimez pas. Ça je le comprends., soupire leur père. Mais c'était pas facile à la maison, c'est mieux comme ça. Puis pour les études de Christophe aussi... »

Gabe regarde Castiel. Ouais les études de Christophe peut-être mais le moral de son frère lui semble plus important. Il sent que ça a vexé Castiel. Leur père est toujours un peu aveugle là-dessus. Ce qui explique qu'il n'ait rien vu, rien du tout pour ce qu'a fait Castiel... Gabe rompt le silence gênant en demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire ce week-end. Leur père ne sait pas trop quoi leur faire faire, après tout c'était toujours leur mère qui organisait les week-end. Alors bon. Ciné restau déjà c'est un bon début.

Le téléphone de Castiel sonne enfin. Dean n'a pas oublié sa promesse de prendre de ses nouvelles et attend à l'autre bout du fil. Castiel sourit et va s'installer dans ce qui est censé être sa chambre avec Gabe. Assis par terre.

« Salut toi...

Alors, Marseille c'est bien ? rit Dean.

Non c'est moche... Et toi ça va ?

Wahou ! T'es toujours aussi borné ? Oui moi ça va, j'vais aller à table dans pas longtemps par contre...

Nous aussi... Il nous emmène au restau et après cinéma... Original quoi. J'vais dormir sur l'épaule de Gabe je sens...

Bon, nous on va pas au ciné lundi du coup, non ?

Si... Avec toi c'est pas la même chose. »

Castiel sourit, il est bien au téléphone avec son amoureux... Mais avec lui en vrai ça serait mieux. Gabe vient taper à la porte de leur chambre et l'interrompt.

« Papa t'attend, on va y aller...

Castiel soupire.

Je dois y aller Dean... Je suis désolé...

Non, encore un peu..., fait Dean, capricieux.

Bon... »

Il se lève, le téléphone à l'oreille et va rejoindre sa famille vu que Christophe vient enfin de sortir de sa chambre. Ce dernier le regarde bizarrement. Castiel au téléphone ?! Gabe lui ne se pose même plus la question. Dean évidemment.

« Tu fais quoi ? demande l'amoureux au téléphone.

On part, mais je peux te garder encore un peu. Histoire que tu bouffes pas ton forfait pour rien.

Finis les surnoms ou les allusions amoureuses, il voit le regard de son grand frère sur lui, quelque chose ne va pas. Dean lui entend la voix contrite de son petit ami.

T'es sûr que ça va ?

Vu que tout le monde me regarde non pas facile. » marmonne Castiel.

Gabe attire Christophe et leur père pour y aller. Ça suffit de regarder Castiel comme si c'était une vision.

« Je vais te laisser c'est peut-être mieux. Je peux t'appeler ce soir ? T'as une chambre ? Ou je t'envoie un texto ?

Oui j'ai une chambre mais avec Gabe, donc c'est bon tu pourras m'appeler, et puis les SMS aussi... Ça me stresse là tout le monde...

Hey Cas', c'est bon, ça va aller, Gabe est là. J'suis sûr qu'il te protège à sa façon lui aussi. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure. Je t'embrasse..., il fait un bruit de bisou par téléphone.

Moi aussi... À ce soir... »

Castiel évite de sourire bêtement en raccrochant. Christophe craque le premier alors que Castiel les rejoint dans l'ascenseur.

« C'était qui ? demande t-il.

Castiel jette un coup d'œil à Gabe pour savoir quoi répondre. Il voit très bien le « ment » sur ses lèvres.

Ma copine.

Oh ?!

Bah ouais...

Elle est imaginaire ou quoi ? se moque Christophe.

Arrête., le réprimande son père. Ça fait longtemps que tu as quelqu'un Castiel ?

Elle était à l'hosto avec moi.

Mouais, j'l'ai vu moi ! Très jolie !, sourit Gabe avant de jeter un petit regard complice à son jumeau.

Ha... Et ta mère l'a rencontrée ?

Non...

Mince. Il est idiot, il aurait du juste dire que c'était un ami. Il aurait du y penser avant... Ça va que son père est assez naïf pour répondre :

Elle n'avait pas le droit de visites, c'est vrai hum... Bref, vous avez une nourriture de préférence pour le resto ? fait-il d'un coup.

Gabe et Cas' se regardent. Bon. Eux sont d'accord.

Chinois., disent-ils en chœur.

Ha non j'aime pas moi ! râle Christophe.

J'ai bien envie de chinois moi ! » sourit Luc, à ses fils.

Il a bien Christophe toute la semaine avec lui, alors il faut en faire un peu pour les autres. Allez au chinois !

« Maisooon., sourit de plaisir Castiel en s'étalant sur son lit.

Non mais j'te jure... Christophe... Il me... Gnnnn., râle Gabe.

Pas à moi que tu le diras ça... Si j'avais su qu'il me ferait autant chier pour ma soit disant copine...

Mais quelle idée aussi ! Tu l'as cherché quand même, fallait trouver un mensonge plus crédible ! rit Gabriel en envoyant un oreiller à son frère.

Rahhh je sais ! J'y ai pensé sur le coup… C'était débile, j'aurais dû juste dire un copain ! J'suis complètement idiot ! Et puis va rattraper ça après tiens…

Dis que t'as rompu parce qu'elle habite trop loin... Enfin attends de revenir au lycée pour dire un copain hein hum...

Ha ouais t'es pas con toi !, sourit Castiel, se redressant.

Et ouais c'est moi l'intello de nous deux ! »

Castiel lui balance son oreiller dans la tronche que Gabe évite au dernier moment, éclatant de rire. Halala…

Castiel sourit quand il voit Dean de dos, devant le cinéma. Il se glisse rapidement derrière lui et passe ses mains sur ses yeux. Dean sursaute en sentant les mains froides sur ses yeux qu'il a clos. Il sait rapidement qui c'est cependant. Il se fait violence pour ne pas se retourner et juste murmurer :

« Castiel...

Dans le mille ! » sourit Castiel en le faisant lui-même se retourner, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Dean rigole puis va rapidement baiser ses lèvres. Ne pas choquer les passants, pas trop. Pourtant ses bras sont bien ancrés autour de sa taille.

« Tu vas bien toi ?

Ouais ! Et toi ?

Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la joue de son petit ami. Il est beau.

On fait aller..., sourit Dean, un peu crâneur. On y va ? J'ai pris les billets déjà. Tu aimes le pop corn ? Ou tu préfères les bonbons peut-être ?

Plutôt pop corn ! Et tu es génial, au moins pas à faire la queue, je suis désolé d'être un peu en retard hun, mais le temps que le bus arrive…

C'est pas grave... On y va ? Pour avoir des bonnes places et tout... Et au fait, tu veux pas venir manger à la maison ce soir ? demande encore Dean. Décidément aujourd'hui, il n'arrête pas avec ses questions !

Je vais envoyer un message à ma mère, mais ça devrait être bon… C'est trop bien ! Et oui on y va ! »

Il prend sa main et le tire vers l'entrée.

Ils vont s'acheter quelques pop-corn avant d'arriver les premiers dans la grande salle. Ils choisissent d'être un peu au fond mais centrés. Parfait quoi. Dean est content. Il redécouvre plein de plaisirs simples depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Le cinéma en fait partie.

Castiel lui découvrir le plaisir de partager ça. Être à deux pour faire quelque chose, c'est incroyable. Et surtout lui ! Et surtout le cinéma où il allait toujours seul au moins toutes les semaines. Et puis c'est aussi agréable de ne pas à se mettre sur le côté pour être tranquille. Il y a Dean, à qui il sourit, et pique les popcorn !

Ce dernier lève parfois les yeux au Ciel. Comme à l'hôpital, il découvre un Castiel gamin, malicieux en plus de ça. Il adore. Ça le change de tout ce monde d'adultes dans lequel il a été enfermé si longtemps... Alors il lui vole un baiser et souffle à ses lèvres un merci. Le petit brun lui demande merci pourquoi alors qu'il lui dérobe encore un baiser.

« D'être là... J'suis content de t'avoir, c'est tout., sourit Dean.

C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça. Tu le sais, tu es…, le noir se fait dans la salle, le surprenant. Tu es un miracle !

Pfff ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre putain. Allez, bon film hein ! rit Dean.

Castiel éclate de rire, devant eux on se retourne et leur fait les gros yeux. C'est bon le film est pas commencé non plus…

Oui ! »

Dans le noir le plus total alors, Dean peut prendre la main de son chéri, et sourire tout seul. C'est tellement cool ! Sauf que Castiel y pense depuis deux jours à cette séance de cinéma, il y a souvent pensé avant à faire ça… Aller à deux au ciné, partager ce moment… Et puis s'embrasser dans le noir. C'est ce qu'il fait alors, enfin presque, il se redresse un tout petit peu pour atteindre son cou, commençant à le dévorer avec douceur. Dean se liquéfie dans son siège alors qu'au contraire sa main se crispe autour de celle de Castiel. Oh pourquoi ça lui fait autant d'effet ? Pas le cou… Il soupire doucement et tourne la tête vers Castiel.

Castiel a un petit sourire de contentement, son amoureux qui soupire comme ça… C'est bon… Il peut atteindre ses lèvres cette fois. Partager son souffle et son désir… Plein de douceur, mais pourtant si intense. Dean se laisse aller, prolonge le baiser... C'est dingue, il est venu pour voir un film. Mais là il se fait le sien tout seul... Tant pis.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Cas' ? souffle-t-il entre deux baisers appuyés.

C'est un fantasme…, murmure Castiel, faisant glisser une main sur son torse.

T'as eu le temps de fantasmer autant depuis mercredi ? rit Dean nerveusement.

Oui, mais ça date d'avant ça… Et j'y ai repensé quand j'étais au ciné avec ma famille, puis j'en ai rêvé… Je me suis réveillé excité et depuis que tu m'as montré… T'as raison, j'arrive plus à m'en passer !

Mais ça va pas de me dire tout ça maintenant ? s'énerve presque Dean. Putain mais... Raaah !

Sauf que Castiel ne sent que l'énervement et se calme sur le champ.

Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

Parce qu'on peut rien faire mon ange., chouine Dean.

Je vais tout le temps au ciné… Et je peux te dire que y'en a qui se gênent pas Dean…, finit par sourire Castiel.

Tu veux pas qu'on attende d'être chez moi Cas' ? Je sais que... Que... Que c'est un fantasme mais bon..., fait Dean tout gêné.

Oui je sais…, fait le petit brun, soupirant. Ça peut rester qu'un fantasme hun…

Bah... Si un soir y'a personne chez toi ou chez moi... On se regardera un film et... Enfin tu vois ? chuchote Dean.

Castiel sourit.

Mais c'est pas un ciné, avec des gens autour. Même si j'aime la proposition.

Chut, tu parles fort ! rit Dean. Bon, on verra... Quand on sera... Plus assuré. Non ?

Ça serait mieux oui sûrement. Alors je vais garder ça comme fantasme dans ma petite tête de pervers et continuer à y penser.

C'est toi qui l'as dit. Pas moi..., sourit Dean avant de venir l'embrasser.

Je sais. »

Il lui rend le baiser, très fort. Se retenir surtout de lui grimper dessus. Dean sourit. Il entend cependant des raclements de gorge venant de derrière. Hum oui, un peu de tenue ne serait peut-être pas du luxe. Mais quand on est avec son petit amoureux pervers...

Castiel finit par se calmer parce que sinon il ne va plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Surtout avec Dean, surtout avec ce garçon près de lui qui le rend complètement dingue, brûlant, excité… Des millions de choses près de lui. C'est tout. Dean arrive enfin à se concentrer sur le film. À peu près. Suffisamment pour sortir toutes les pensées non catholiques de sa tête et se remettre à un amour plus platonique. Juste sa main dans celle de Castiel. Pas plus et il en valait mieux ainsi... Oui c'était beaucoup mieux, se calmer les hormones et se câliner. Beaucoup plus facile de poser sa tête sur son épaule, profiter du film et de sa chaleur. Chaleur humaine, amoureuse. Oui son miracle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Avant dernier chapitre ... bonne lecture à vous :)**

**Chapitre 10.**

« On est bien là non ? » sourit Castiel en regardant le paysage autour d'eux.

C'est beau oui, dans un coin reculé, au bord de la mer oui mais en hauteur. Falaise, mer. Soleil froid de l'hiver. Dean hallucine toujours. De ce plan fou dans lequel Castiel l'a entraîné. Faire du camping une nuit d'hiver. Il fallait être fou, vraiment fou de lui pour accepter. Et surtout que ses propres parents disent oui à ça. Ah c'est sûr, il n'a jamais autant insisté pour avoir quelque chose. Et puis il a rappelé qu'il avait passé des mois enfermés alors... La seule condition est de rentrer s'ils ont trop froid. Et l'autre pour Dean est de ne pas se plaindre s'il tombe malade !

Mais a promis cent fois à la mère de son ami de prendre soin de son fils, pas question qu'il se sente mal. C'est vraiment pour prendre l'air, pour être se l'un en face de l'autre, ils se dévorent. Des yeux autant que de la bouche. Et se souffler le manque, encore une fois.

« Alors on est bien là non ? sourit Castiel.

Oui., acquiesce Dean, le rouge aux joues.

T'es tout beau comme ça..., souffle son amoureux, caressant sa joue chaude.

Si on t'écoutait, je serais beau tout le temps... T'as vu, mes cheveux ils reviennent comme avant ! J'peux passer ma main dedans presque ! dit-il tout fier.

J'aime bien comme ça ! Faudrait que tu les ébouriffes encore plus ! Et oui tu es beau tout le temps ! Enfin...

Pas quand j'ai pas de cheveux., tranche Dean, directement.

Ça t'a vraiment traumatisé ça..., constate Castiel.

C'est à cause de ça que tout le monde sait que tu as un cancer.

Tu n'as vu que ta famille, tu connais personne ici, tu étais dans un service d'oncologie pédiatrique... Tout le monde savait que tu étais malade...

Même. J'en avais marre. D'être traité comme un pauvre petit patient, qui avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Bref, je veux plus en parler.

Pardon... Je me doute. Je voulais juste comprendre un peu., lui sourit Castiel.

J'me doute. J'préfère quand même quand tu m'embrasses. C'est plus mieux !

Ouii ! »

Castiel lui saute dessus, le faisant basculer en arrière pour lui dévorer la bouche. Dean sourit, a du mal à se concentrer sur le baiser tellement il est heureux. Il passe ses mains dans les cheveux presque bouclés dans la nuque de Castiel et joue avec. Castiel souffle avec douceur à ses lèvres, les mélange... Il est bien, atrocement. Ses mains vont sous son pull, à la recherche de sa peau chaude... Dean frissonne alors. Il cambre. La nuit s'annonce courte en heures de sommeil mais longue en plaisir...

« On fait quoi mon ange ? Il est un peu tard pour aller se balader... Et le temps qu'on monte cette saleté de tente !

Justement j'pense qu'on va la monter maintenant... Comme ça, après on se met au chaud...

Pfff... Ouais. D'habitude c'est mon père et Christophe qui le font. Pendant que moi je déprime dans un coin...

Euh... Tu as conscience qu'à Paris, camper c'est assez difficile hum ?

Castiel éclate de rire, se relevant.

Ouais je me doute ! Donc on va bien galérer !

Dean lui reste sur le dos, s'étire dans tous les sens.

Et... T'as pas la tente qui se déplie toute seule là ?

Hélas non ! Et puis avec une tente qui se monte toute seule on aurait à peine de quoi tenir dedans !

Il attrape le sac en toile et sort tout le barda.

Mon ange, dis-moi que tu vas le faire..., soupire Dean.

Tu vas m'aider ! » ordonne Castiel, lui balançant la toile pour qu'il la déplie.

Dean soupire. Quand on a pas le choix...

Castiel soupire de soulagement quand ils se glissent enfin sous le duvet, après la tente qu'ils ont montée en plus d'une heure, c'est le réchaud qui a du mal à marcher... Alors maintenant ils sont repus, au calme, au chaud. Dean commence même à se déshabiller, il a chaud terriblement vite depuis qu'il connaît Castiel dis donc... Mais après il lui propose ses bras comme réconfort de tous leurs laborieux efforts.

Le petit brun se pelotonne dans ses bras, dans son odeur et son corps rassurant...

« Tu es bien ?

Oui pourquoi ? s'inquiète Dean.

Non pour savoir ! Si tu étais pas trop fatigué ou froid, ou j'sais pas quoi ! Avec ta mère qui m'a harcelé !

Désolé... Elle est un peu chiante mais bon je peux pas trop lui en vouloir...

Non moi non plus, elle s'inquiète. Mais elle sait pas avec qui tu es là...

Moi oui je sais par contre..., fait Dean en retournant Castiel sur le dos et venant sur lui.

Han ! On avait dit pas de retournement !, sourit Castiel, tremblotant.

Moi j'aime bien pourtant..., souffle Dean en allant embrasser son cou.

Ahhnn...

Castiel passe rapidement ses bras autour de son torse, chaud... Laisser ses mains couler contre lui.

J'sais que c'est pas un ciné ici mais bon... Enfin...

Je t'avouerais que la tente c'est plaisant aussi..., souffle Castiel, allant mordiller son oreille.

Mmmh t'as eu le temps de penser à tout ça dis donc ? rit nerveusement son petit ami.

C'est pas parce que j'ai jamais rien fait que j'ai pas passé du temps à penser à tout ça tu sais...

Et tu te voyais avec un garçon ? Faire tout ça ?

Non.. Enfin... Pas forcément quoi...

Les petites mains de Castiel se fondent sur les fesses de son amant, qui rit et se tortille sous elles.

Non mais ça t'avait effleuré ? insiste Dean.

Oui... Effleuré oui...

Ha ouais ? Et ça te faisait quoi ?

J'en sais rien... C'était agréable, mais j'étais pas là dedans du tout mon chéri tu sais...

J'aime bien savoir., rougit Dean. Désolé... Ça m'intrigue toujours un peu...

Tu te doutes que je vais te retourner la question...

Bah moi non... Non, pas du tout. J'étais même amoureux d'une fille avant, enfin amoureux. Je croyais que je l'étais ! sourit-il.

Castiel le regarde avec de grands yeux.

Quoi ?!

Oh putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit..., se frappe Dean.

Elle est à Paris ?

Bah oui... Tu vas pas aller la tuer hein ?

Castiel rit.

Non c'est pas mon genre ! Mais c'est… Enfin je me sens un peu mal là...

Faut pas, surtout pas ! se précipite Dean. Enfin... Tu vois, je t'ai dit, toi... C'est pas pareil., Dean se met à rougir, ses joues le brûlent.

Non mais je veux savoir ! Tu étais amoureux ?

Oui enfin non... C'est compliqué. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi... » soupire Dean.

Castiel le regarde une seconde et ça lui fait mal au ventre de lire dans ses yeux autant de choses... Non c'est pas la même chose.

« Et alors cette fille mon ange ?

Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir savoir sur elle toi ? sourit Dean.

Je sais pas moi... Son nom, comment tu la voyais... Comme tes amis, tu dois en avoir ! Je connais pas ta vie d'avant...

On s'en fout de ma vie d'avant... Elle est à Paris cette vie, et moi j'suis ici avec toi.

Toujours dans le présent... J'aurais du y penser., sourit Castiel.

Si un soir ou un jour on a vraiment beaucoup de temps, j'te raconterais. Si tu y tiens..., Dean sourit. J'peux bien faire ça pour toi.

Je t'ai raconté toute ma vie dans des lettres plus longues que mon bras... Tout, mes parents, mon enfance, mes problèmes, mes habitudes... Tu sais beau coup de choses et moi pas...

Pfff et alors ? C'est pas que je veuille te cacher ça mais c'est quoi l'intérêt que je te raconte mon passé alors que nous… Nous on a des trucs à vivre.

Ça marche. »

Castiel sourit, riant presque de ce qu'il va dire. Non jamais il ne serait imaginé comme ça.

« Donc là on s'envoie en l'air c'est ça ?

Pardon ? fait Dean, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

On s'envoie en l'air ?, sourit encore plus le petit brun.

Ha bah j'avais bien entendu..., rougit Dean. Non mais dis comme ça d'un ton officiel, ça gâche tout., chouine-t-il.

Et si tu m'embrassais... ? Ça on gère non ?

Oui. » sourit Dean, rassuré.

Il prend le visage de Castiel entre ses mains. Et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes fait revenir en lui toute l'envie et le désir. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur des mots mais agir. C'est beaucoup plus facile, pour se mettre en condition. Faire chauffer l'atmosphère sous la tente de toile. Ho non il ne fait plus froid du tout quand Castiel commence à en gémir de tout ça... C'est comme un signal pour Dean, il sait qu'il peut aller plus loin. Il ose. Déshabiller Castiel, du moins le haut. Ses mains s'aventurent timidement sur les reins mais pas trop. C'est toujours le passage le plus délicat ça... Mais Castiel sait, qu'ils ont encore du mal. Alors il l'aide en soulevant son bassin pour pouvoir se mettre nu. Mais contre toute attente il se prend d'un e pulsion violente, qui lui fait mal au ventre et à son tour retourne Dean sur le dos. Cette fois, c'est son amant qui gémit. Surprise. Oui, Castiel a raison finalement, quand il dit qu'il faut arrêter les retournements comme ça... Tant pis, au point où il en est. Il a bien trop d'idées en tête. Enfin surtout une...

« Castiel...

Oui ? souffle le petit brun, admirant son torse nu...

Cette fois... Au lieu de se le faire à l'un puis l'autre... Tu me le fais pendant que moi je... ?

Castiel rougit, se tortille légèrement.

Tu sais... J'avais envie de faire un truc...

Oh... Dis-moi alors...

Euh... Je... Je voulais..., il finit par se pencher pour cacher sa tête dans son cou et lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Je voulais essayer de te... Te... Sucer... »

Le dernier mot est quasi inaudible tant il est mort de trouille. Pourtant Dean l'entend parfaitement. Il en a une douleur terrible, un poids qui lui écrase le ventre. Il sait, il a regardé sur des vidéos, ça lui a déjà fait envie, il n'est pas si innocent que ça. Pourtant, une fois devant le fait accompli, il hésite.

« Oui... Mais c'est pas trop tôt, enfin je sais pas moi..., rougit Dean.

Tu... Tu hésites pour quoi ?, demande Castiel, tremblant comme jamais.

J'ai envie... Mais... Enfin... Oh j'en ai marre., rit-il nerveusement.

Ha bah pas un pour rattraper l'autre..., fait Castiel avec une grimace.

Quoi ? Non mais mon ange j'ai envie hein... C'est juste que... Ça me fait encore un peu bizarre faut croire.

Castiel rit avec lui. Pourtant sur les deux, c'est lui qui devrait avoir le plus peur. Mais il a demandé, avec toute son inexpérience.

Laisse-moi essayer au moins alors...

D'accord. » souffle Dean.

Il a le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure. Et surtout, il a l'excitation, au creux des reins, qui lui fait mal, lui assène des coups de chaleur terribles. Il se demande s'il ne va pas mourir pour de bon cette fois. Castiel se mord très fort la lèvre avec une grimace d'anxiété... Juste avant de plonger sous le duvet... De faire glisser le caleçon en bas de ses pieds, sa bouche collée à son nombril. Lui faire oublier... Dean est tétanisé. Il n'ose plus bouger maintenant. Entre les mains de Castiel et puis surtout avec sa bouche. Oh mon Dieu, tout ce qu'il espère, c'est de ne pas venir trop vite... Ou ne pas effrayer Castiel. Il a aussi peur que ce qu'il est excité. Castiel lui meurt de trouille de mal faire, de lui faire mal... D'à peu près tout en fait... Mais déjà prendre son érection dans sa main il peut faire, caresser avec douceur... Mais tout en lui faisant sentir son souffle juste au dessus de son sexe... Dean crispe ses mains au duvet. Il ouvre la bouche d'où s'échappe un souffle lourd, languissant. Le désir. Physique. Il veut. Alors il gémit, comme un signal. Il sait que Castiel comprendra.

Oui. Castiel y sait le plaisir, le désir à en crever... Chez lui, ça l'empêche de respirer correctement... Sa main apporte avec douceur le sexe à sa bouche, besoin de rien faire d'autre. Il a juste à donner un baiser. Et Dean sent. Les baisers se faire plus nombreux, la bouche qui court sur son intimité. Comme des baisers sur sa bouche sauf que là c'est beaucoup plus sensible... Erogène. C'est sûrement ça oui. Dean tourne la tête dans son cou et se met à geindre. Irrésistible.

Castiel évite de trop crier victoire. Il n'a pas encore fait le pire... Ou le mieux... Enfin le plus sensible...

Il ouvre la bouche, et découvre... Le gout, et la douceur.. Alors tête, suce son gland... Il le fait à un garçon...

« Mmhh... »

Dean se retient de crier. Le sang lui monte à la tête bien qu'il ait du quitter tout son corps pour uniquement se concentrer en bas... Là où ça pulse... Dans la bouche de son petit ami. Il se répète ça en boucle. Tellement, qu'il ne peut se retenir de souffler son prénom.

« Oh Castiel... »

À nouveau Castiel gémit de contentement. Il continue, essaye de mieux faire... Ses mains ne sont plus posées par terre mais vont caresser ses cuisses... Il fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. Faire du sexe comme ça... Donner le plaisir, et le sucer, enfoncer comme il peut dans sa bouche. Ils vont peut-être trop vite mais c'est comme s'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Eux deux, c'est hors du temps. Juste vivre. Et Dean vit ses tremblements, de la tête aux pieds. Lui aussi ose bouger, à glisser ses mains dans le duvet et caresser les cheveux de son amoureux.

« Han... Han..., halète-t-il. Cas'...

Mmmh... » répond Castiel.

Sauf que c'est une mauvaise idée de parler ou même essayer alors qu'il la au fond de sa gorge. Ça l'étouffe et le fait tousser comme s'il allait vomir. Merde...

« Cas', ça va ? s'inquiète Dean, qui soulève le duvet.

Le petit brun remonte près de lui, tentant d'avaler sa salive terriblement épaisse...

Oui... Me suis loupé...

Oh non, j'te laisserai pas dire ça..., souffle Dean dans un petit sourire.

À ce point... ? rougit Castiel.

Oui... Tu imagines pas... Et puis c'est bien, enfin comme ça on fait mon truc maintenant..., sourit Dean.

Oui j'y ai pensé... C'est pour ça que je suis remonté... »

Castiel glisse sa main contre le corps de son amoureux pour le caresser... C'est encore mouillé de sa salive.

« Doucement..., tremble Dean. Faut que... Enfin t'es pas encore nu..., murmure-t-il.

C'est..., Castiel a un petit rire nerveux. T'es si excité...

Désolé... Enfin non... Oh putain, fais-moi taire ! rit Dean, tout gêné.

Non mais... Rien qu'en te sentant, te voyant.. Ça m'excite moi... C'est dingue... J'ai pas envie de te faire taire...

Pourtant je dis n'importe quoi. ., souffle Dean alors qu'il lui enlève son tee-shirt.

Castiel en a les cheveux tout ébouriffés et sent enfin de fraîcheur... Il est sûrement aussi brûlant que Dean.

Non...

Beau parleur...

Dans un élan de courage, Dean glisse ses mains sur son corps, entraînant au passage le caleçon... Castiel a envie de se coller contre lui, il est beaucoup trop hâtif putain...

Mais j'aime ça... »

Dean immisce sa main entre leurs deux corps et initie les premiers mouvements de va-et-vient autour du sexe de Castiel. Des yeux, il le supplie de faire de même... Pendant quelques secondes Castiel ne peut le faire, il tremble fort, il a enfin du soulagement, du plaisir de tout ça... Après lui avoir fait du bien. Il gémit fort presque à sa bouche, n'arrivant pas à tenir en place. Dean ne peut lui en vouloir, lui-même est à bout, sent l'orgasme qui veut le prendre violemment, l'emmener loin. Mais lui veut être ici. Contre Castiel, à lui faire du bien, encore et encore...

Castiel prend enfin son érection dans sa main et peut lui faire du bien en mémé temps que lui... C'est absolument terrible.

« Oohh mon Dieuuu... Si un jour on... On... Fait l'amour... Ça va être si... Foort. Ahann...

Putain... Comment t'arrives à penser ? Han ! Mais... Oh oui..., souffle Dean, caché dans le cou de Castiel.

Parce que... C'est.. C'est bon ensemble... En même temps... Ha ! »

Dean sourit, fier de son idée. Mais son sourire disparait rapidement, laisse place à la crispation de l'orgasme qui est bien décidé à monter, sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Il est obligé d'arreter tous ces gestes, poussé à bout...

« Oh, oh Cas'...

Viens... »

Castiel accélère son geste parce qu'il le sent venir. Ce n'est pas leur première fois, il sait décrypter les gestes de son amoureux... Comme il adore cette façon dont ses joues rougissent, ses gémissements partent dans tous les sens... Pour crier le plaisir indicible qui se déchire en lui. Il regrette que Castiel ne vienne pas en même temps que lui. Alors encore dans les limbes de son orgasme, sa main s'agite, caresse son petit ami. Fort. Rapidement. Il sait que Castiel aime comme ça aussi.

Et si Castiel ne vient pas en même temps que lui, c'est juste après... Pile après... Parce que le voir jouir, le sentir, le ressentir... C'est assez pourqu'il en meurt dans ses bras. La douleur dans le ventre, le sperme sur leurs doigts, leurs souffles... Dans un ultime effort, Dean rampe jusqu'à grimper sur Castiel, l'allongeant au passage sur le dos. Il reste comme ça, au chaud contre lui, sans rien dire. Il savoure. Il est vivant... Ils sont vivants. Car Castiel sourit béatement, les yeux fermés, les bras repliés autour de Dean. Il aime, porte de l'affection à quelqu'un qui lui rend. Et avec une telle force...

« Cas'..., murmure Dean.

Moui... ? murmure Castiel, remontant une main dans ses cheveux.

J'aimerais pouvoir recommencer, encore... Mais j'crois que mon corps en peut plus., rit-il.

Pareil ! Mais on a tout notre temps... Cette nuit, demain... N'importe quand...

Cette nuit oui... Faut qu'on se rhabille quand même mon ange, on va attraper mal et j'vais me faire crier...

Oui... Mais j'ai tellement chaud là que bon ! rit Castiel.

Ça... Enfin... J'ai chaud aussi alors... Si on dormait nus ? tente Dean, pas très sur.

Moui... On sera bien je pense... Toi qui as toujours trop chaud, moi trop froid sauf dans tes bras...

Ouais... J'espère que j'serai pas malade mmmh. Bonne nuit toi..., souffle Dean en relevant la tête.

Bonne nuit..., souffle Castiel, embrassant sa bouche.

Mmhbonneouit... » chouine Dean, complètement à l'ouest déjà.

Castiel le serre contre lui avec douceur. Son cœur et son corps tout chaud. Qu'il protège… Oui. Le garder et le soigner. Si Dean à pu faire ça sur les plaies de son âme, il peut bien faire de même avec son corps fragile.

Voilà, s'endormir... Un bras qui reste autour de lui, sur sa nuque, l'autre retombé par terre.

Pendant la nuit, ils sont réveillé par le froid. Le vent joue aux invités surprise dans leur tente, infiltrant le duvet si chaud. Dean frissonne et se crispe avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur Castiel.

Il faudrait qu'il le rhabille son amoureux... Il a peur qu'il ait froid comme ça... Tout nu... Meme s'il avoue que c'est très agréable. Castiel ouvre les yeux, il a le sommeil léger, et comme son amoureux a bougé ça a suffit à le réveiller.

« Mmmhh...

T'as pas froid mon ange ? souffle Dean.

Un peu oui...

Il lève la main pour la passer sur sa joue.

Mmh, on met la polaire ? sourit Dean.

S'tu veux... J'suis fatigué... Suis bien...

Castiel..., souffle Dean en allant embrasser sa joue.

Moui ? murmure-t-il.

Rien... J'suis content que t'ailles bien... Mmmh dodo..., fait Dean, oubliant la résolution de la polaire.

Je t'adore... Mmmh. »

Dean acquiesce par un baiser avant de se rendormir. Leur vie est rythmée de ces petits pics de calme et de tendresse, qu'ils ont appris à apprécier depuis la sortie de l'hôpital. Ils savourent. Ils découvrent. Ils s'ouvrent. L'un à l'autre et puis à tout ce qu'on leur offre. C'est ça de ne plus avoir peur du lendemain et juste vivre.

Castiel et Dean se sont réveillés relativement tôt, par la lumière, par la dureté du sol sous eux.. Mais en tout cas pas par le froid. Ils sont allés petit déjeuner dehors, emmitouflés dans des pulls bien chauds. Castiel entre les jambes de son amoureux pour boire un chocolat chaud en regardant la mer. Dean lui ne mange pas. Il n'a jamais trop faim le matin, il faut croire qu'en plus l'amour le nourrit suffisamment. Il se nourrit effectivement de baisers dans le cou, et d'étreintes assurées autour du corps de son petit ami. Bien comme jamais mais aussi vide, vide de tout.

Puis ils sont partis marcher, se balader dans les calanques, sur les petites plages pour les amoureux et les solitaires… Pas si fatigués que ça d'une nuit à la belle étoile.

« Alors… Paris ?, demande Castiel.

Dean serre doucement sa main. Il est un peu pâteux, dans les vapes alors il répond mollement :

Je t'en ai parlé à l'hôpital. Quand toi tu parlais pas…

Je sais... Mais je veux savoir plus ! Tes amis, te habitudes, les endroits que tu aimais...

Les jardins de Bercy, m'y balader en écoutant de la musique et... Mike ! rit Dean.

Tu as gardé contact avec lui ?

Bien sûr… Si tu connaissais Mike, tu comprendrais pourquoi d'ailleurs, sourit Dean.

Ha oui ? C'est toi en pire ? rit Castiel.

Quoi de moi ?

Ton côté je m'en fous de tout, je profite de la vie...

J'étais pas comme ça avant tu sais. Et puis non, Mike est pas comme ça. Il est... C'est Mike quoi !

Castiel rigole encore plus.

Ouais donc je vois un peu ! Et... Tu étais comment avant ?

Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? rit Dean.

Oui ! Rappelle toi que j'ai 16 ans de sans amis à rattraper !

Pfff... Parle-moi plutôt de ce que tu veux faire avec moi..., souffle Dean, à demi-mots.

Bon... Mais moi je sais pas quoi. Je veux tout faire avec toi tu le sais !

Bien. »

Dean sourit. Juste ça. Il n'est pas trop d'humeur à parler. Depuis quelques temps, il n'est plus du matin, vraiment plus. Il se dit que là, ça vient de leur courte nuit mais bon. L'hiver y fait peut-être quelque chose aussi. Toujours est-il qu'il est un peu morose ce matin...

Castiel le sent. Il le fait s'arrêter et se met devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Dean… ?

J'sais pas. C'est bizarre. J'me sens tout cotonneux en fait... C'est sûrement parce qu'on a pas beaucoup dormi..., murmure-t-il.

Veux-tu retourner dans la tente ? Pour dormir ? Tu veux qu'on arrête de se balader ?

Non, non j'aime bien marcher. Ça me vide la tête d'habitude... Ça va t'inquiète. Pour une fois j'suis pas très bavard, c'est tout., tente-t-il de sourire.

On est bien tout les deux… Alors c'est moi qui vais devoir faire la conversation d'après ce que je comprends.. Bon..

Tu sais, avec toi, j'suis bien même quand on parle pas... Viens, on va s'asseoir là-bas...

Dean désigne du menton le haut d'une des falaises de Cassis qui donnent sur la mer.

Moui si tu veux.. »

Castiel lui prend la main à nouveau. L'entraîne au loin. Bon ne pas parler d'accord. C'est vrai après tout ils sont bien sans rien faire ou dire. Être loin de tout, des autres… Des souvenirs après tout aussi.

Dean avoue à son oreille qu'il a envie de jouer du piano. Alors dans pas longtemps, ils pourraient rentrer chez lui et se mettre au chaud, tout en continuant à voir la mer. Ce n'est qu'un énième projet sur leur longue liste. Mais là, allongé contre Castiel dans l'herbe froide et sèche, il se sent à peu près bien. Mieux que tout à l'heure...


	11. Chapter 11

****Voilà le dernier chapitre mesdemoiselles. Cette histoire est à la fois inachevée et terminée. Parce que dans la réalité, nous avons laissés tomber en cours de route, mais de l'autre coté, nous n'avions plus rien à dire à propos d'eux. Cette histoire se suffit à elle même pare que le but était de les faire sortir de l'hopital et les faire revenir à la vie, juste l'un avec l'autre. Donc finalement notre but est atteint :)

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue, et moi j'ai été étonnée que vous aimiez autant cette histoire alors qu'elle doit être la moins achevée et recherchée de toutes. Cependant, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Et au plaisir de voir vos commentaires sur ms autres histoires.

**Chapitre 11.**

Castiel et Dean reviennent, chargés, morts de fatigue, pas forcement de froid, mais au moins, ils sont heureux ! Revenir du camping, de leur randonné sur la plage et leur discussion sur la falaise, de la nuit, du soir… De toutes ces heures à eux deux.

Mais vraiment revoir une maison et la chaleur bienfaisante qui en émane, ça c'est le bonheur. Les sacs posés dans l'entrée, Lise accourt pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

« T'es même mort mangé par un ours !

Dean éclate de rire en prenant sa sœur contre lui.

T'es déçue ?

Nan ! Mais z'avais peur !

Oh ça va, j'ai appelé ce matin pour dire que tout allait bien., sourit Dean.

Bah l'ours il aurait pu téléphoner ! »

Dean se marre gentiment face à la naïveté de sa sœur. Castiel rit avec eux, ils sont adorables ! Madame Winchester vient les rejoindre et va prendre son fils dans ses bras. Visiblement le laisser partir tout seul n'a pas été une mince épreuve. Elle semble tellement contente de le voir bien en vie et entier !

Dean, qui la dépasse d'une tête, s'amuse de voir sa p'tite mère dans cet état pour si peu. Il l'embrasse sur le front puis lui dit qu'ils vont dans sa chambre, histoire de ranger un peu. Ce n'est pas très long de balancer les fringues au sale et puis en profiter quelques minutes pour s'embrasser, contre un mur plus longuement… Profiter du calme.

Enfin par pour longtemps. La mère de Dean les appelle en bas pour manger. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croient. Sagement, ils descendent. Ils tentent de faire partir le rouge de leurs joues à la suite des baisers trop longs. Ils se tiendraient bien encore la main mais ça craint. Du moins, c'est ce que pense Dean. Hélène Winchester les attend dans la cuisine, finissant de mettre la table.

« Vous vous asseyez les garçons ?

Mmh…

Dean obéit, ne se doutant de rien. Alors qu'il se met à parler avec Castiel d'un film à voir, sa mère les interrompt.

J'ai une question à vous poser. Ça risque de vous sembler un peu bizarre, mais… Ne le prenez pas mal.

Castiel fronce les sourcils. Oula..

Crache le morceau M'man..., fait Dean, inquiet.

Euh…, elle regarde Castiel, puis sont fils. Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble… Enfin… En couple ? »

Dean sent le sang lui monter aux joues et le brûler d'un coup. Putain, putain, comme elle peut savoir ? Et si oui... ? Des milliers de questions affluent à son cerveau. Tellement qu'il en oublie de répondre à sa mère. Castiel lui est tellement étonné qu'il en garde la bouche ouverte. Non, mais comment sa mère peut-elle avoir deviné ? Comment… Et justement Hélène, ne les voyant pas réagir en déduit quelle a raison… Justement… Vu la tête que fait son fils, ses joues rouges.

« Vous êtes vraiment ensembles…

Non mais Maman c'est pas... Enfin si... Mais..., bafouille Dean.

Bah c'est que…, n'arrive pas à compléter Castiel.

J'en étais certaine., finit-elle par sourire.

Alors ça, Castiel ne s'y attendait pas, un sourire. En apprenant que son fils est gay. Ouah.

Mais M'man... Tu l'prends bien ? fait Dean, se sentant tout bête.

Bah j'm'en doutais un peu quand même... Je suis pas aveugle Dean.

J'avais oublié ça tiens ! se moque son fils.

Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on soit ensemble ?, ose Castiel.

Oh non ! Pas du tout, je voulais le savoir, parce que vous deux… J'ai bien vu Castiel que tu prenais soin de Dean et ça… Ça me fait plaisir…

Dean sourit. Sous la table, il prend la main de Castiel et la serre.

J'peux l'embrasser ? fait Dean avec des yeux de chien battu.

Comme si t'attendais mon aval pour le faire ! »

Dean secoue la tête. Non il n'attend pas pour embrasser son petit ami. Officiel. Qui en rougit, mais de joie, de soulagement. Hélène baisse légèrement les yeux, mais elle est contente. Il a un ange gardien son fils.

« Vous étiez trop proches… Trop attentifs l'un vers l'autre. J'étais certaine…

Merci Madame Winchester, ça me soulage… Moi je n'ai rien dit à mes parents, je ne sais pas s'ils le prendraient aussi bien que vous.

Castiel regarde son amoureux. Là, sous la couette, à jouer les campeurs, mais cette fois dans la chambre. Ils sont bien. À la lumière d'une lampe de poche. Main dans la main, à se poser des questions idiotes. S'apprendre. Encore et toujours.

« Alors c'est… Quoi ton rêve ? Le truc que tu voudrais faire absolument.

On rentre dans des super considérations philosophiques là chaton ! sourit Dean, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Et alors ?, sourit Castiel, le prenant dans ses bras. On a bien le temps ! Allez raconte moi !

D'accord. Alors j'veux faire du droit international, de la neurochirurgie et aussi faire le tour du monde. Tout en donnant des concerts de piano., annonce Dean, très sérieux.

Castiel en éclate de rire.

Ha ouais carrément !

Quoi ? fait Dean sans comprendre.

Tu veux faire tout ça en même temps ? Et puis le piano, tu m'étonnes t'es doué en plus ça serait une bêtise de te priver ! Je suis sûr que ça tu peux le faire, et puis le tour du monde aussi, surtout si tu es connu comme pianiste !

Ça serait bien... Moi j'aimerais bien. Mais bon après entre médecine et droit... Bref. J'ai le temps d'y penser encore. Et toi ? Toi tu veux faire quoi ?

Ouais t'as le temps… Mais bon la médecine c'est sympa. Et moi…, Castiel s'allonge sur le dos, entraînant Dean avec lui. Je sais pas trop. Avant je rêvais d'être quelqu'un de normal, d'être critique littéraire, avoir des amis… Avoir quelqu'un qui m'aimerait… J'ai déjà la moitié de mon rêve de réalisé…

Dean lui grimpe dessus et caresse son visage.

Faut que ça dure. Et puis moi... J'suis que la moitié. Faut avoir l'autre maintenant.

L'autre c'est pas important pour le moment. Laisse-moi savourer mon rêve réalisé quand même ! »

Castiel passe ses mains sur son torse, la couverture à glissé du lit, ils sont presque nus, un peu grelottant, mais bien juste là. Dean rigole, il craint toujours un peu les doigts sur sa peau sensible. Puis il rigole encore plus quand Castiel s'amuse à lui faire des chatouilles. Ils en roulent dans le lit de Dean, terminant d'envoyer la couette par terre. À s'embrasser. À s'aimer.

FIN.


End file.
